Une question de confiance
by Naouko
Summary: Un jour, un inconnu me renverse. Il est pressé, le regard fuyant... Je sais pas d'où vient mon courage, si c'est dans ma nature ou si c'est mes règles qui me le donne mais je me lance : - Vous me faîtes confiance ? Pairing des Acteurs
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue à tous !

Voici ma nouvelle Fic portée sur ... L'acteur qui joue Demetri : Charlie Bewley !

Un grand Merci a Lyly7 et a Didou-sama *Révérence* pour leurs soutiens, leurs humours et leurs lectures ;)

Merci également à Mr Bewley pour l'inspiration !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Et me voici encore au centre de la piste éclairée de mille feux. Les projecteurs braqués sur moi m'inondent de leurs lumières et de leurs chaleurs. La salle comble est tellement silencieuse qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler.

Une centaine de personnes sont présentes, toutes en tenue de soirée. Elles laissent leurs gestes en suspens, curieuses de savoir ce que je vais faire. Je vois leurs yeux, suivant chacun de mes mouvements.

Je me mets à genoux, regardant au passage si mon mini-short noir n'a pas de taches.

Je porte ce short, un t-shirt blanc décolleté avec des bretelles noires par-dessus. Simple, avec une touche sexy, et très pratique pour bouger dans tous les sens.

Les lumières parcourent la salle pour ensuite survoler le cercle vide dans lequel j'ai pris place.

Puis, sans prévenir, les spots, avec leurs couleurs solaires, s'éteignent.

Le noir envahit l'espace. J'écoute un bref instant les convives qui retiennent leur souffle.

Un projecteur bleu se rallume, me présentant à la foule.

La musique retentit. Je saisis le micro placé devant moi et je me mets à chanter :

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a Bad Romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
__Caught in a Bad Romance_

Je me lève, suivant le rythme de la musique.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-roma-ma!  
Gaga-oh-la-la!  
Want your Bad Romance!_

Deux hommes me rejoignent et suivent ma chorégraphie. La lumière redevient vive.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Gaga-oh-la-la!  
__Want your Bad Romance!_

_I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love)_

" Paris Montparnasse, terminus, Paris Montparnasse"

Hum ? Je fronce les sourcils. Foutue voix SNCF, elle ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de la chanson ? Je mets en pause et sens effectivement l'allure du train s'adoucir. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir l'ensemble des quais en béton de la plus grande gare de Paris. Je me frotte les yeux, éteins mon i-Pod et regarde l'heure : 15h. Pile dans les temps ! Un bien grand exploit pour la SNCF ! Je rajoute mes lunettes sur mon nez et m'étire longuement, faisant craquer la moitié de mes os.

Le train s'arrête enfin, et je souris : Waouh Paris ! La capitale !

Normal, dites-vous ? Pour moi c'est EXTRAORDINAIRE! Venant d'un tout petit village près d'une grande station balnéaire, je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion d'entrer dans les métropoles. D'ailleurs, je suis très bien dans mon petit village ! Mais bon, j'ai promis à ma meilleure amie de venir la voir, dans sa ville. Tout en laissant mes pensées vagabonder, je range mon i-Pod et mon livre (Le Rouge et le Noir de Stendhal, que j'ai commencé pendant le trajet … Youhou ! J'en suis à la page 52 !) .

Je vérifie que je n'oublie rien, puis je quitte le wagon qui m'a transporté de ma tendre Bretagne vers un nouveau Pays : La France.

Sur le quai, les gens se poussent et se bousculent, se marchent dessus, ne se voient pas. Chacun court comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans cette folie, je tente de retrouver ma meilleure amie.

- Maylis ! MAYLIS !

Je sens deux bras me serrer fort puis me retourner. Je pose mon sac à terre et réponds :

- Anne- Sophie !

Je l'enlace, heureuse de retrouver celle qui connaît tout de moi.

- Cela fait siiii longtemps, me souffle Anne So.

Je ris à sa remarque et renchéris :

- Oh juste depuis 1h ma chère.

- Nan, le téléphone ne compte pas ! Dit-elle en me tirant la langue. Allez, ne traînons pas ici !

Elle me saisit la main, j'attrape rapidement mon sac et elle m'emporte loin de ce quai bondé. Elle connaît le chemin par cœur, gauche, droite, droite, tout droit. Je la laisse me guider à travers ce dédale de béton. J'en profite pour la regarder : grande, silhouette élancée et de jolies formes qui sont mises en valeur par un jean délavé, une paire de ballerines noires et un pull blanc. Ses cheveux châtains avec quelques mèches blondes sont noués en un chignon compliqué où quelques boucles s'échappent.

Depuis que je suis petite, j'admire Anne Sophie. Elle est très belle et très bien proportionnée… Moi je pense que c'est pareil à une nuance près, je suis trop proportionnée.

Après, belle … Et bien chacun a sa définition ! Étant donné mon léger sur-poids, je ne pense pas que je sois très agréable à regarder. C'est vrai en y repensant. Je suis le contraire d'Anne Sophie. Du haut de mes 1m67, mon IMC est à 24, mes yeux sont vert/marron et j'ai un nez limite écrasé.

La seule chose que les gens aiment chez moi, ce sont mes cheveux. Noirs. Noir cendre avec des reflets acajous.

« - J'adooore ta couleur de cheveux ! C'est naturel ? »

A chaque fois qu'on me demande ça, il me vient l'envie de dire, non non, j'ai pris des feutres un matin et voilà le résultat.

- Allô ? La Lune appelle la Terre ? Houston me recevez-vous ?

Je sors de ma rêverie pour apercevoir deux grands yeux bleus, mis en valeur par un fard à paupière vert et un trait d'eyeliner noir, me scruter avec inquiétude.

- Bah alors ? Tu as déjà le mal du Pays ?

- Non, non, j'étais dans mes pensées, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Ah vraiment ? Tu pensais à quoi ? Me répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je pensais … Que tu avais un GPS dans la tête.

Elle me regarde, abasourdie, avant d'éclater de rire. Ouf. Elle m'a crue. A chaque fois que je lui dis qu'elle est plus jolie que moi, elle me fait tout un discours comme quoi l'important n'est pas d'être belle à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur gnananana… J'ai toujours envie de lui dire : «Hey, réveille-toi ma cocotte, on est dans la vraie vie, et non dans un roman.»

Je profite de son rire pour regarder où nous avons atterri. Je comprends rapidement qu'elle m'a entrainée jusqu'au métro. Nous attendons la rame tranquillement, Anne So vérifiant les horaires avec son i-Phone.

- Bon, ce soir on se fait une petite partie de bowling ? Demande-t-elle avec des yeux de cocker. Elle sait parfaitement que je suis maladroite et que le bowling me terrorise mais je le lui ai promis, donc ... :

- Oui Oui, pas de soucis.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour demain ? Embraye-t-elle aussitôt. Avec Anne So, on ne tourne pas autour du pot !

- Mais non, c'est aussi de ma faute, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant.

- Ça me gêne de te laisser seule.

- T'inquiète pas, je me promènerai dans la ville !

Demain, Anne So travaille. Elle bosse dans une agence de tourisme assez réputée. Ne l'ayant prévenue que depuis 3 semaines, elle avait quand même réussi à se procurer un jour de congé exceptionnel.

En même temps, je n'avais pas eu le choix. Elle tenait absolument à me voir pour mon anniversaire. Nous avions donc convenu que je venais le dimanche, je passais mon lundi seule à Paris et le mardi nous était réservé à toutes les deux pour enfin repartir le mardi dans la nuit.

Le planning avait été organisé à la va-vite, et je fus heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait eu son jour de congé en plein mois d'Avril, grosse saison pour les agences touristiques.

La trame de métro arrive enfin et nous embarque. Mais qui dit Paris, dit changement de rame de métro ! A chaque rame ratée, c'est le gros fou rire : on sort, on court comme des débiles pour arriver sur le quai et voir la rame partir ... Sans nous. Malgré le fait que nous essayons de respirer, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Avec Anne Sophie, on rit toujours à en perdre la raison.

A 16h, nous arrivons enfin dans son petit appartement, près du 15ème. Il est assez modeste et le quartier a l'air tranquille. Elle me fait alors visiter son 20 m² comme un guide le ferait pour une pyramide.

Après avoir siroté un verre de jus de fruit, nous partons à la découverte de son quartier et surtout à la recherche de vivres pour les prochains jours. Car oui, Anne Sophie a beau être super organisée, elle oublie toujours de faire les courses. Dans les rues, je suis grandement étonnée de voir autant de monde dehors pendant un weekend et surtout de voir les magasins ouverts.

La journée se passe entre rires et fous rires.

Arrive l'heure du couché. Anne So a un lit deux places en mezzanine permettant d'avoir plus de place dans son studio. Elle grimpe comme un singe sur le meuble en bois. Une fois en haut, elle m'assure que tout est bien sécurisé et je monte pour la rejoindre.

Lorsque la lumière est éteinte, j'entends la respiration lourde de ma meilleure amie, signe qu'elle s'est endormie. Je souris, elle a toujours été comme ça. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, demain, je serais seule dans Paris. J'irais voir la tour Eiffel, le Louvre, l'Arc de Triomphe… Je sens que cette journée ne sera pas des plus désagréables. Mon cerveau imagine tous les plans jusqu'à ce que je perde le fil et m'endorme sur mes projets.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Chez nous, dans le monde de la fanfiction, la review est notre passion !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Voici le chapitre deux !

Merci a Rania et Cecile82 pour vos reviews !

Hommage a vous, Didou-sama ... Et a toi Tonton si tu lis ce passage !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveille. Le bruit des voitures et des passants raisonne dans la rue. Le soleil est déjà levé, ses rayons parcourent la pièce. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable : 9H, Anne So est déjà partie travailler depuis une heure. Je rampe sur le lit pour atteindre l'échelle en bois. Je descends à une allure d'escargot. Sur la table de bois qui trône au centre du studio, Anne So a déposé de la brioche et du Nutella ainsi qu'une brique de jus d'orange.

Je souris devant l'attention, elle a toujours su ce que j'aimais. J'attrape mon sac pour en tirer un jean, un t-shirt blanc et un pull noir, et je file sous la douche. J'ai bien conscience qu'habillée comme cela, je n'attirerai l'attention de personne, c'est d'un banal. Mais tant mieux ! Je préfère être discrète, on ne sait jamais ! Surtout dans cette ville !

Après avoir déjeuné, je prends une carte du métro, mon portefeuille et les clés de l'appartement, en avant l'aventure !

Je marche en toute quiétude dans les rues de la capitale. Autour de moi, la foule avance, court, s'arrête, se dispute, se disperse. J'emprunte différentes rues, sillonnant, flânant. Tous les commerces sont ouverts, leurs établis présentant leurs produits égayent les rues.

Finalement, je décide de commencer par le Louvre. Je prends donc le métro pour m'en rapprocher mais n'étant pas fan de ce transport, je sors de sous terre pour me balader dans les rues. Il fait si beau, je ne vais pas m'amuser à rester sous terre avec des personnes qui font des têtes d'enterrement. J'ai plus l'impression d'assister à une cérémonie mortuaire que de me balader dans Paris... Et sérieux, les femmes de ménage pourraient nettoyer plus souvent !

Je passe devant la Place de la Concorde en admirant l'architecture française. Je finis même par passer dans des petites rues que je qualifie directement de « non fréquentables ». Me sentant un peu perdue, je sors ma précieuse carte et commence à l'ouvrir. Soudain, un type surgit d'une impasse et me rentre dedans. Le choc est assez violent et je sens mon corps décoller de la surface terrestre. Je reprends rapidement mes esprits. C'est fou comme le monde paraît grand quand on est à terre. Je me relève et enlève la poussière de mon jean en vérifiant que je n'ai rien déchiré.

- Excusez-moi ?

Je me retourne et regarde avec dédain et froideur l'homme qui m'a adressé la parole.

- Est-ce que cela vous appartient ?

Il me tend un papier. La glace se brise quand je reconnais ma carte :

- Ooooh Oui ! Merci beaucoup !

Je lui souris aimablement. J'en profite pour le détailler rapidement. Grand, carrure athlétique, des mèches blondes s'échappant de sa casquette noir, une chemise bleue et un jean.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir percutée, je …

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, trop occupé à regarder autour de lui. D'un coup, son regard se fige, son corps se tend et il laisse s'échapper un :

- Oh Shit, They found me.

Je comprends à moitié ce qu'il vient de dire. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus son épaule. Je vois une dizaine d'hommes en costard, lunettes noires, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

Mon attention se reporte sur le blond. Son visage, magnifique soit dit en passant, montre de la tristesse et de la douleur. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui tape sur l'épaule. Il tourne la tête et me regarde, surpris.

- Vous me faites confiance ?

Il me dévisage, jette un coup d'œil derrière lui pour se concentrer à nouveau sur moi.

- Vous me faites confiance ? Réitéré-je en tendant la main.

- Euh, oui. Répond-il, hésitant

- Parfait.

Je saisis sa main et l'entraine dans les petites rues sombres que je venais de parcourir.

- Vous savez où vous allez ?

- J'en ai une vague idée, pour tout vous dire.

Je l'amène rapidement vers une boutique que j'avais repérée quelques minutes avant notre rencontre. J'accélère l'allure en vérifiant que nos men-in-black ne nous suivent pas. La boutique en vue, je serre davantage la main rugueuse du mec que je connais à peine. J'ouvre la porte, enclenchant le «gling-gling» habituel.

- Bonjour.

Le vendeur ne daigne même pas lever son regard vers nous. Affalé sur la chaise près de son comptoir, il semble plus intéressé par son magasine que par sa clientèle. Je lâche la main du blond et admire la marchandise. Nous sommes dans une boutique de déguisements, il y a des costumes de toutes les couleurs, des tasses fantaisies, des oreillers …

- Et maintenant ? Que souhaitez-vous faire ? Me demande aimablement mon protégé.

- Suivez-moi.

Je parcours le magasin à la recherche du rayon approprié. Une fois trouvé, je le regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Si vous voulez vous fondre dans la masse, pourquoi ne pas commencer par changer votre couleur de cheveux ?

Il me sourit en retour et susurre :

- Très bonne idée !

Je rougis discrètement et l'aide à choisir une perruque adéquate. Après de multiples essais de cheveux rouges, verts, blancs, afro, nous optons pour une perruque aux cheveux longs et noirs. Nous payons et allons dans une boutique de vêtements. Difficile de ne pas baver quand un beau mec bien bâti vous demande votre avis sur ses fringues.

- Et celui-ci ? Me demande-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Je regarde le pantalon noir qu'il est en train d'essayer. _Bof. Celui-là ne lui fait pas un beau cul._

- Hum, je n'aime pas trop. Peut-être en blanc ? Attendez, je vais aller voir.

En cherchant le dit pantalon, j'ai l'impression d'habiller James Bond, prêt à partir en mission. Décidément, je regarde trop la télé. Je rigole intérieurement et apporte le jean blanc. Je le lui remets, il le prend en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

Je me mets à rigoler extérieurement.

- Excusez-moi, Je … Je mets ma main devant ma bouche. Je ne vais pas lui dire ça quand même ! Il va me prendre pour une tarée !

- Vous ?

- Euh, je ne préfère pas vous en parlez.

Il croise les bras, se penchant sur la droite et me dit :

- Vous commencez, donc vous finissez.

- Nan, je vous assure, ce n'est pas important.

- Vous aviez une mine amusée et vous avez rigolé en me regardant, puis-je au moins en connaître la raison? Dit-il, légèrement agacé.

- Oh, je ne me moquais pas de vous !

- Parfait, alors dites-moi ce qu'il en retourne.

- Vous allez me prendre pour une folle.

- Avec tout ce que nous avons fait pour le moment, je vous prends déjà pour une folle.

Et PAF ! Mange ça, Maylis ! C'est gratuit, et non repris !

- Alors ? Insiste-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Nan, mais c'est juste que j'avais l'impression de créer la couverture de James Bond.

Il bugge. Dans le vocabulaire Maylisien, quand on bugge, c'est quand on regarde quelque chose ou quelqu'un (dans le cas actuel, moi) et qu'on ne bouge plus.

- Comment faites-vous sans laine ?

A mon tour de bugger et de finalement exploser de rire. Je suis pliée en deux et je me tiens le ventre tant son calembour est excellent. Je reprends mon souffle, essuie quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées et me retourne vers le blond-qui-maintenant-est-brun.

- Excusez-moi. Créer une couverture est une métaphore, la couverture sert à vous protéger. De vous relooker permet de vous protéger, c'est donc une couverture.

- Ah, je comprends mieux. J'apprends le français, donc je ne connais pas encore toutes les expressions.

Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites.

- Vous apprenez le français ?

- Euh oui.

- Hé bien, cela ne se voit pas ! Vous parlez très bien et vous n'avez pas trop d'accent étranger.

C'est à son tour de rire.

- Merci. J'essaye de ne pas trop avoir d'accent, vous comprenez, c'est pour ma couverture !

On se sourit mutuellement et il retourne derrière le rideau afin de se changer. Bizarre quand même ce type.

Lorsque nous quittons la boutique, il porte un pantalon blanc, un t-shirt mauve, ses cheveux noués en une queue de cheval sont surplombés d'un béret blanc. Et accessoire indispensable pour l'anonymat : des lunettes de soleil. Nous avons également acheté un sac à dos pour qu'il puisse mettre ses anciennes affaires.

- Waouh, vous ressemblez à un pur français ! Avec cela, personne ne vous reconnaîtra. Lui assuré-je.

- Merci !

Il semble ravi de ses achats. J'ai peine à reconnaitre le blond qui m'a foncé dedans. Plus je le regarde, plus ça devient une évidence: ce mec est une bombe.

Bombe = canon. Canon = généralement blonde à forte poitrine. Je soupire. Je regarde ma montre et me rends compte que maintenant qu'il est hors de danger, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui.

- Bon, hé bien, je vais vous laisser. Dis-je avec une petite pointe de tristesse.

Même si on ne se connaît que depuis 1h, je suis déçue à l'idée de le quitter. Le relooker avait été extrêmement amusement.

- Oh vraiment ? Qu'allez-vous faire après m'avoir sauvé ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Il est 11h30. Je viens de perdre une heure à m'amuser au lieu de visiter. J'avais prévu de passer 2heures dans le Louvre pour avoir mon après-midi de libre pour les autres monuments. Cela me permettait de rentrer vers 18h, heure où rentrait Anne So.

- Hé bien, je pensais aller visiter le Louvre, mais vu l'heure, je pense que cela ne sera pas possible, donc je pense aller voir l'Arc de Triomphe et la Tour Eiffel.

- Puis-je vous accompagner ? Je vous avoue que je souhaite visiter Paris. Et puis, cela permettra de parfaire ma « couverture ». Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris franchement devant sa mine réjouie.

* * *

Pensée du jour ... Bientôt pâques : Attention, je suis PAQUESMAN ! ...


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour gentes dames et gentes messieurs,

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je mets a disposition le chapitre 3 ...

Merci a vous pour vos tendres reviews !

Oui, Naouko a décidé de parler selon a language de shakespeare ... Enfin en syntaxe, parce que je ne parle pas l'anglais couramment ! xD

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

_Je réfléchis un instant. Il est 11h30. Je viens de perdre une heure à m'amuser au lieu de visiter. J'avais prévu de passer 2heures dans le Louvre pour avoir mon après-midi de libre pour les autres monuments. Cela me permettait de rentrer vers 18h, heure où rentrait Anne So._

_- Hé bien, je pensais aller visiter le Louvre, mais vu l'heure, je pense que cela ne sera pas possible, donc je pense aller voir l'Arc de Triomphe et la Tour Eiffel._

_- Puis-je vous accompagner ? Je vous avoue que je souhaite visiter Paris. Et puis, cela permettra de parfaire ma « couverture ». Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_Je ris franchement devant sa mine réjouie._

- HA! M'exclamé-je à haute voix, faisant sursauter mon voisin de table.

Celui-ci a enlevé ses lunettes de soleil et son béret. Il se tient droit et mange avec élégance le plat que nous avons commandé.

Car bien évidemment, alors que nous allions vers la place de l'étoile, nos ventres nous ont rappelé à l'ordre. Nous avions donc décidé d'aller dans un restaurant américain, où la nourriture est saine, très équilibrée et sans matière grasse…

- Voici votre Mac Bacon, me dit la serveuse.

- Merci.

J'ouvre la boîte qui contient le précieux hamburger. J'ai déjà avalé la moitié de mes frites, j'ai besoin de changer. Je mords ardemment dans mon sandwich.

- Alors? Qu'aviez-vous dans la tête avant que votre sandwich arrive?

Je suis tellement en pleine dégustation que j'ai omis de lui faire part de mes pensées.

- Ah, oui. Je viens de remarquer que je ne savais rien de vous. Même pas votre prénom.

Il rit.

- Vous êtes incroyable. Voici 2 heures que nous sommes ensemble, et c'est maintenant que vous remarquez ce détail. Je ne vous félicite pas, Maylis.

Je le regarde, éberluée.

- Vous connaissez mon prénom?

- Oui, vous l'avez dit tout a l'heure.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, il était suivi par un «Mange cela! C'est gratuit et non repris!».

- Je … Je l'ai dit à haute voix?

Il hoche la tête en essayant de ne pas rire. Tentative totalement vaine puisque je vois ses épaules bouger. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Serveuse ? Où est le plus petit trou que vous aillez en stock? Il faut que je me cache.

- Bon sang, quelle idiote.

Il se met à rire franchement. Bien que vexée qu'il se fiche de moi ouvertement, je me surprends à penser que son rire est somptueux. Comme lui quoi. Arg STOP MAYLIS. On se reprend!

- Alors? Vu que vous connaissez le mien, vous pouvez me donner le vôtre.

- Charlie. Mais appelez-moi Charles, je préfère.

- Ok, Charles. Rassurez-moi? Vous n'êtes pas un prince?

Il pouffe de rire … Encore …

- Non non, je ne suis pas le prince Charles.

Pourtant, il est aussi beau qu'un prince. Je me remets à manger mon sandwich tandis qu'il finit ses frites. Je regarde ses longs doigts prendre les frites une par une pour les amener vers ses lèvres fines.

ARG! Non, pas de mauvaises pensées.

Après avoir fini notre somptueux repas, nous nous dirigeons vers l'Arc de Triomphe.

- Vous n'êtes pas de Paris si j'ai bien compris. Demande-t-il courtoisement.

- Effectivement, je viens de Bretagne.

- De Bretagne…

- Non, pas le pays, le département, dis-je en riant.

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

- La France est découpée en plusieurs départements. Par exemple, ici nous sommes dans le département de l'Ile de France. Vous voyez les numéros sur les plaques d'immatriculation?

Il hoche la tête.

- Les deux derniers indiquent de quel département vous venez. Ici c'est le 75. Moi je viens de la Loire Atlantique, le 44, mais vu que je suis très proche de la frontière bretonne, je me sens bretonne. Mais attendez voir. Suivez-moi.

Je lui saisis la main et le dirige à travers la foule vers une librairie. Je prends un agenda et lui montre la carte de la France ainsi que la ville d'où je viens.

- Je viens d'un village si minuscule qu'il n'est même pas indiqué. Ah, vous voyez cette ville?

- Guérande?

- Oui, j'habite près de là. C'est notre capitale. La capitale du sel. Avez-vous déjà mangé du beurre salé?

- Diantre, jamais!

- Vous devriez, c'est le meilleur beurre au monde!

Nous sortons de la boutique pour continuer notre ballade.

- Vous logez donc dans un hôtel?

- Non, je dors chez ma meilleure amie, Anne Sophie. Aujourd'hui elle travaille, donc je me suis dit que j'allais visiter Paris toute seule.

- Sauf que vous n'êtes pas toute seule.

- C'est vrai, je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré! C'est plus sympa à 2!

Nous nous sourions mutuellement.

- Restez-vous longtemps?

- Oh nan, je repars demain soir! Je ne fais qu'un court séjour.

- Oh, je vois.

L'ambiance s'alourdit directement, sans que je sache pourquoi.

- Ah, voici la place de l'Étoile! L'Arc de Triomphe est au centre.

J'accélère légèrement mon allure. Charles me suit en souriant. Arrivée près du monument, je lève mes mains.

- Waouh, il est grand!

- C'est un beau monument.

Charles m'a rejoint et nous regardons l'architecture. Nous nous rapprochons, en essayant de ne pas trop se perdre parmi la foule. Arrivé en dessous de l'Arc, je lève les yeux pour continuer d'admirer les sculptures.

Je remarque que Charles a fait comme moi. Je souris et débute un discours:

- Vous connaissez l'origine de l'Arc? Il hoche la tête négativement.

- Napoléon Ier, au lendemain de la bataille d'Austerlitz, déclara aux soldats: «Vous ne rentrerez dans vos foyers que sous des arcs de Triomphe» et ordonna la construction de l'arc le 18 février 1806 : son projet initial était d'en faire le point de départ d'une avenue triomphale traversant notamment le Louvre et la place de la Bastille.

Charles m'écoute attentivement.

- Les fondations exigèrent deux années de chantier. En 1810, les quatre piles s'élevaient à environ un mètre au-dessus du sol. À l'occasion de son mariage avec l'archiduchesse Marie-Louise et de l'entrée de celle-ci dans Paris, l'Empereur délégua des crédits qui permirent à Chalgrin, l'architecte, de construire une maquette en vraie grandeur en charpente et toiles peintes qui restèrent assez longtemps en place. Lors des premières défaites napoléoniennes, la construction fut interrompue, puis abandonnée sous la Restauration, avant d'être finalement reprise et achevée entre 1832 et 1836. L'Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile est inauguré le 29 juillet 1836 pour le sixième anniversaire des Trois Glorieuses.

- Vous savez que vous pourriez faire guide touristique?

- Oh vraiment?

- Oui, mais la prochaine fois, essayer de ne pas lire le panneau historique qui est derrière moi. Déclare-t-il avant de rire.

Mince, grillée. Son rire est contagieux et je ris avec lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous l'aviez vu. Soupiré-je après avoir repris mon souffle.

- C'est la première chose que j'ai vu lors de notre arrivée.

En gros, il savait que je lisais mais n'a fait aucune remarque. Moi qui voulais passer pour une fille cultivée, ça doit donner tout le contraire. Il n'aurait pas pu me prévenir?

- Maylis?. Je quitte le royaume des pensées quand il prend ma main.

- Je meurs d'envie de monter, vous me suivez?

J'ai eu l'envie fugace de lui répondre: «Jusqu'au bout du monde, Chaaaarles» Mais au lieu de cela, je n'ai rien répondu et il m'a entrainée dans sa suite. Pour la première fois de la journée, il m'a pris la main. Je rougis comme une gamine. Il me la lâche pour payer les entrées. Je regarde ma main, comme si elle manquait de chaleur. Il me donne le ticket en souriant.

- Je vous dois combien?

Il tourna la tête lentement et entrouvre ses lèvres:

- Pourquoi?

- Je vous dois combien?, répété-je.

- Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait vivre aujourd'hui, je vous l'offre.

- Ah nan, pas question! J'ai rien fait du tout! Allez, dites moi, je n'aime pas avoir des dettes.

- Puisque je vous dis que vous ne me devez rien. Dit-il d'une une voix tranchante.

Sa voix est devenue glaciale. Où est passé mon gentleman? Je remets mes lunettes de vue sur mon nez, lui jette un regard noir, et prends la direction des escaliers … en courant.

Bravo Maylis, Bravo, non sérieux, je te félicite pour ton courage, ta façon d'être et surtout pour ta maturité!  
Rah tais-toi sale conscience.

Tellement prise par mes pensées, je ne vois pas le vieux couple qui avance. Je leur rentre dedans et finis par me prendre une marche. Je tombe sur les genoux. Ouille, deux fois dans la même journée, mon pantalon n'aime pas … Je ne me relève pas, je rampe sur la longueur de la marche pour me laisser choir dans un renfoncement.

Purée, à cause d'un ticket, je me suis pris la tête avec un mec que je connais à peine, j'ai couru et j'ai déchiré mon pantalon … Pantalon qui coûte plus cher qu'un simple ticket…

Je soupire en retenant mes larmes. Mais quelle gamine je fais. A chaque fois qu'on parle argent, c'est toujours la même rengaine, toujours la même prise de tête. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, effectivement, mais pour venir ici, j'ai dû travailler dur en plus de faire mes études! Ménage, babysitting… J'en ai pas mal bavé. Je n'aime pas avoir des dettes ou me faire payer des trucs en sachant que j'ai de l'argent!

Et Charles? Ça fait 10 min que je me suis barrée, il ne doit même pas me chercher. Je reprends mes genoux douloureux. Je saigne. Oh yeah! Bravo Maylis, après avoir tué ton pantalon, tu le tues de nouveau avec des taches qui ne partiront pas.

Et voilà comment finit la pauvre vie de Maylis Tuxir. Seule dans un renfoncement sombre de l'Arc de Triomphe. Peut-être qu'on retrouvera mes os dans quelques générations… Je devrais écrire une lettre pour que le bâtiment porte mon nom: L'Arc de Triomphe de Melle …

- MAYLIS!

* * *

Muf Muf Muf ...

Pensée du jour : Mot en six lettres qui fait plaisir ! _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

Bijour ! Et voici le chapitre 4 qui est un de mes préférés pour l'instant :D

Merci a vous pour vos reviiiiiews !

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite :D

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Et Charles ? Ca fait 10 min que je me suis barrée, il ne doit même pas me chercher. Je tire doucement mes genoux douloureux pour les coller a mon torse. Je saignais. Oh yeah ! Bravo Maylis, après avoir tué ton pantalon, tu le re-tues avec des taches inlavables._

_Et voila comment finis la pauvre vie de Maylis Tuxir. Seule dans un renfoncement sombre de l'Arc de Triomphe. Peut-être qu'on retrouvera mes os dans quelques générations… Je devrais écrire une lettre pour que le bâtiment porte mon nom : L'arc de triomphe de Melle …_

_- MAYLIS !_

Je relève la tête pour voir des yeux bleus remplis de fureur.

-Sortez de là, immédiatement.

Je gémis doucement.

- Ne m'obligez pas à venir vous cherchez.

- J'ai fait un trou à mon pantalon, soupiré-je sans pour autant bouger.

- Allez, bougez!

Je soupire une nouvelle fois pour ramper vers Charles.

- Vous pouvez marcher?

- Oui.

- Parfait.

Il me prend la main. Je sens que la sienne tremble. Je n'ose plus parler. Nous continuons notre ascension dans un silence religieux. Les gens montent et descendent, nous bousculant par la même occasion. Mes genoux me piquent, je me sens si fragile dans ce flux. Charles, lui, reste droit, le regard vers le haut, me tenant la main plus ou moins fort, suivant l'affluence des gens.

Je sens l'air frais arriver, nous approchons du sommet. Puis vient la lumière du jour. Nous sommes enfin sur le toit de l'Arc de Triomphe et la vue est à couper le souffle. Je lâche la main de Charles pour sautiller vers le rebord.

- Charles! Regardez! La tour Eiffel, dis-je totalement euphorique.

Le blond/brun me sourit en tenant son béret qui menace de s'envoler. Il se rapproche de moi et je lui montre les différentes rues autour de nous.

- Vous avez vu? Avec les allées d'arbres, on dirait vraiment une étoile! C'est trop beau!

Je continue à parler, insouciante et heureuse de la vue.

- Et là, ce sont les Champs Élysée!

- Oh, c'est cette rue.

- Oui, car elle mène à la Tour Eiffel!

- Et bien, c'est notre prochaine étape!

- Ouiiii!

Je le regarde, je ne me lasse pas de son petit sourire. Avec plus d'entrain, nous avons descendu les marches du monument et commencé à nous diriger vers la Tour Eiffel.

- Maylis?

- Oui.

- Arrêtons-nous dans ce magasin un instant je vous prie.

Je me retrouve devant un magasin de fringues féminin.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine!

- Si, si, je me sens fautif de ce qui est arrivé à votre pantalon.

- Non, la fautive c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû prendre la mouche.

Il se fige. Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il l'a dérangé?

- Comment l'avez-vous prise?

Soudain je comprends. J'éclate de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Je m'excuse, encore une fois, c'est une métaphore. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver pour si peu. Je ne recommencerai pas, promis.

- Promis?

- Juré!

- Parfait, alors je vous paye un nouveau pantalon, dit-il tout sourire.

- QUOI? Je n'ai jamais dis ça!

- Pardon? Je ne vous entends pas, continue-t-il en allant vers le magasin.

- Je ne rentrerai pas dans ce truc! Crié-je

Il se retourne lentement, prend la pause et déclare posément.

- Très bien, alors je vais vous acheter une robe, une jupe et un short. Et bien sûr, vous n'aurez aucun mot à dire dessus. Restez là, j'en ai pour un instant.

Ce type est fou. Totalement FOU! Je m'élance dans le magasin afin qu'il ne puisse rien acheter. Je cherche des yeux l'endroit où il peut être en prenant bien garde de rester près de la sortie. Pour la fuite, il n'y a rien de mieux.

C'est alors que je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules et me pousser vers le rayon pantalon.

- Mais, Charles!

- Il n'y a pas de mais, essayez ce jean.

Je prends le pantalon en soupirant et vais dans la cabine. Waouh, il est beau. Je me tourne et retourne… J'ai toujours un aussi gros cul ma parole. Je vois l'étiquette pendre dans le vide. Je la saisis.

****! POUR UN JEAN?

Il faut que je l'enlève tout de suite!

Le rideau se tire et je vois, grâce au miroir, que Charles vient d'entrer. Je deviens rouge comme une tomate et lui fais face.

- Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Ça fait 5 min que vous ne répondez pas à mes appels, j'ai pensé que vous aviez fait un malaise. Ce jean est parfait, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Euh... Je serre l'étiquette dans ma main.

- Non, je n'aime pas.

Il me sourit narquoisement et attrape ma main.

- Vraiment?

Il lâche ma main et enlève l'étiquette qui est attachée au pantalon par une épingle à nourrice. Puis il tire le rideau et donne le ticket à la vendeuse.

- On le prend! Est-ce que mon amie peut le garder sur elle?

- Bien sûr! Suivez-moi vers la caisse, miaule-t-elle.

Attendez là. Est-ce que j'ai bien suivi toute la scène? Il a dit que j'étais son AMIE! Son amie!

Genre Amie = Copine? Ou genre Amie = Petite copine? Je reste dans la cabine à bugger jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me chercher.

- Alors? Vous faites encore la tête?

Il fait une petite moue de chien battu. Non, ne craque pas Maylis, ne craque pas…

- Oh, s'il vous plaît.

- Bon, mais c'est la dernière fois?

- Bien sûr.

Arg … J'ai craqué. L'être humain est faible. Il sourit devant mon air dépité. Et nous repartons vers la Tour Eiffel.

- Je peux vous poser une question? fis-je avec une voix si basse que je doutais qu'il m'ait entendu

- Oui, dites moi?

- Euh… Je ne veux pas vous vexer ou vous énerver, mais...

- Mais? M'encouragea-t-il.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous en colère tout à l'heure?

Nous arrivons près de la tour de fer. Il s'arrête et se pince l'arête du nez pour me dire:

- J'étais plus inquiet qu'en colère.

- Ah bon?

- Évidemment, vous êtes partie en courant sans rien me dire. J'ai essayé de vous suivre, je suis monté, descendu, j'ai cru vous avoir perdu. J'ai même demandé à un agent de sécurité s'il vous avez vu. C'est un couple de personnes âgées qui m'a indiqué que vous n'alliez pas très bien et que vous étiez dans un renfoncement du mur des escaliers.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est du passé. Mais à l'avenir, dites-moi les choses au lieu de vous enfuir!

- Promis.

Nos paroles nous conduisent devant l'édifice le plus visité en France. La Tour Eiffel.

- Alors, vous ne faîtes pas l'historique?

- Dès que je trouve un panneau, je réponds en tirant la langue.

Il rit et nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs.

- Cette fois, JE paye. Et ne dites rien. Allez, restez ici le temps que j'aille acheter les billets.

Sans plus attendre, je me dirige vers la caisse, demande 2 tickets pour les ascenseurs, les paye et retourne vers Charles. Il est assis sur un banc près d'un buisson. Le pied droit sur le banc et l'autre sur le sol, ses bras enroulant son genou droit, son visage tourné vers le Trocadéro, ses cheveux noirs volant au rythme du vent, j'imagine ses yeux bleus cachés par les lunettes. Rien que comme ça, il me fait penser à un mannequin. Si j'avais été un mec, j'aurais saigné du nez rien qu'en le voyant ainsi. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris mon appareil photo.

- Charles? L'appelé-je.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Il y a beaucoup de monde dans l'ascenseur, si bien que je suis collée à Charles. Les enfants crient, les couples s'embrassent, et moi, moi je me drogue. Le parfum de Charles, malgré ses nouveaux habits, est toujours présent. Et qu'est ce qu'il sent bon! Je me sens bien dans ses bras. A travers nos vêtements, je sens ses muscles se contracter, sa peau se tendre, son cœur battre. Cette sensation est très agréable. Un petit 'Cling', me sort de ma rêverie. L'air frais frappe avec force mon visage, je vois du coin de l'œil Charles qui tient tant bien que mal sa perruque et son béret. Je souris.

- C'est magnifique!

_Pas autant que toi, Baby!_

- Oui, vous avez totalement raison! Regardez, c'est l'Arc de Triomphe que nous venons de quitter. Vous avez vu, ça fait vraiment une étoile!

- Effectivement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons commenté la ville, mais nous l'avons fait avec plaisir, et tout au fond de moi, je savais que cela allait se terminer. Nous sortons de la Tour Eiffel en riant et en nous moquant des touristes chinois.

Ensuite, nous prenons le métro tous les deux. Je ne savais pas où nous allions, mais je le suivais et j'avais confiance. Il est 17h30 lorsque nous arrivons sur la place de la Concorde.

- Je vous remercie pour cette journée, elle a été formidable. Si je ne vous avez pas rencontrée ce matin, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu vivre une telle aventure dans Paris.

- Oh, ça c'est de la petite aventure. Si vous passez dans le coin de La Baule, je vous montrerai bien plus!

Il me sourit tendrement, nos pas se sont arrêtés devant l'hôtel Crillon.

- Bon, ici je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher. Faisant acte de ses paroles, il retire sa perruque et ses lunettes.

- Pour ne rien vous cacher, ça donne chaud!

Je rigole. Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende:

- Oh mon dieu, c'est lui! Les filles, il est là!

Des cris hystériques envahissent la place de la Concorde. J'ose me retourner pour voir une marrée de filles courir dans notre direction en hurlant un nom:

- Charlie Bewley! CHARLIIIE! ON T'AIME!

Je suis stupéfaite, je regarde Charles pour comprendre, et je vois deux gorilles l'attraper et le pousser dans l'hôtel.

Les filles me submergent tandis que je bugge. J'ai passé ma journée avec Charlie Bewley… Mon cerveau tourne au ralenti… J'ai passé ma journée avec CHARLIE BEWLEY!

Ouaaaaaaais! TROOOOP BIIIIEN!

.

.

.

.

.

...

Mais attends … C'est qui Charlie Bewley?

* * *

Pensée du jour : A votre avis ? Quelle est la tradition après avoir lu une fic ?


	5. Chapter 5

Et oui, nous sommes dimanche.

Qui dis Dimanche dis nouvel épisode de Question de Confiance ! :D

Merciiiii a tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_Les filles me submergèrent tandis que je buggais. J'ai passé ma journée avec Charlie Bewley… Mon cerveau tourne au ralenti… J'ai passé ma journée avec CHARLIE BEWLEY !_

_Ouaaaaaaais ! TROOOOP BIIIIEN !_

_..._

_Mais attends … C'est qui Charlie Bewley ?_

- Alors attends, je récapitule, tu as passé ta journée avec ce mec. Elle pointe son doigt vers le PC.

- Et c'est lui qui t'a acheté ce jean Bérénice?

- Tu as tout compris, soupiré-je.

Je suis arrivée à 18h15 chez Anne So. Peu habituée par mon retard, elle me fait un interrogatoire digne de la Gestapo.

Après avoir fait mon rapport au commissaire, euh, à Anne Sophie, elle allume directement son PC portable pour voir qui est mon «charmant» inconnu.

Charmant, charmant … C'est vite dit. Une personne aussi attirante, sexy … Je m'égare un peu là, bref, une personne charmante aurait pu au moins me dire au revoir. Non, non Monsieur à préférer rentrer TRANQUILLEMENT dans son hôtel.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répète ma meilleure amie.

- Pour tout t'avouer, moi non plus.

- C'est tellement incroyable! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on peut faire une faute de goût pareille! Sérieusement, le vert ne va pas aux éléphants! Tout le monde sait que le rose leur va mieux!

C'est vrai! Vraiment, les stylistes pour éléphants ne devraient même pas imaginé des trucs pareils! Pour les éléphants, le rose c'est ….

N'importe quoi!

Je relève la tête d'un coup vers Anne So.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises?

- Tu étais tellement absorbée par tes pensées que j'ai eu le temps de te dire que la Reine d'Angleterre sortait avec Lénine et que Chirac pensait se faire une liposuccion.

- Désolée, ça m'a vraiment secouée, le fait qu'il ne m'ait rien dit … Je laisse ma phrase en suspens pour rebondir …

- Chirac va se faire une liposuccion?

Après avoir diné et regardé _Les Experts_, nous décidons d'aller nous coucher. Comme la nuit dernière, Anne So s'endort à la mini-seconde près, tandis que moi … Moi je repense à Charlie … Charlie Bylweey euh nan, Blewey, non plus… Belwey? Mince alors, je ne me souviens pas de son nom… Rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi! Ah! Bewley!

Son nom ne met pas indispensable. Après tout, moi je connais juste Charles, pas Charlie…

Je soupire. J'ai quand même passé une journée agréable. Moi qui pensait qu'on aurait pu être potes voire amis! C'est sur ces pensées que je trouve le sommeil … Ou est-ce lui qui m'a trouvé?

Le mardi, jour de mon anniversaire, nous sommes allées à DisneyLand Paris!

J'ai ainsi eu l'extrême, je dirais même plus, l'incroyable honneur d'avoir un «bon anniversaire» de la part de Mickey.

A partir de là, toute ma vie a changé!

Une photo avec Mickey, et vous vous transformez! Si ça, ce n'est pas la belle vie! Ça y ressemble en tout cas.

Bref, vers 16h lorsque j'ai quitté le monde de Disney, je m'imaginais déjà, dans mon avenir proche, devenir une princesse, vivre dans un magnifique château, avoir des domestiques qui se transforment en couverts (1) et surtout me marier avec un prince charmant.

Mais avant tout ça, je dois finir mes études.

Un dernier saut chez Anne So … et nous voilà sur le chemin qui nous mène à la gare. Les larmes sillonnent déjà mon visage tandis que ma meilleure amie enlève tout son maquillage (elle n'a pas de fond de teint waterproof).

J'ai toujours détesté les au revoir. Les bonjours et les adieux sont plus simples au fond. Au revoir … Et on se revoit quand? Telle est la question.

Ma meilleure amie reste sur le quai et agite un mouchoir blanc, tandis que je lui fais signe de la main à travers la mini vitre de la porte du wagon. Le train part et je peux regagner ma place. Je m'affale sur mon siège, regardant par la vitre le départ de Paris. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été chargés, émotionnellement et physiquement parlant. Revenir à la maison allait me faire du bien. Je ferme les yeux en réfléchissant à ce que je vais pouvoir faire de mes six derniers jours de vacances. Je pense à des dossiers, des rapports et … des dossiers? Comme c'est original!

- Est-ce que cette place est libre? Demande une voix fluette.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir une jeune femme, petite, les cheveux longs, châtains où les boucles se mêlent les unes aux autres. Elle est vêtue d'un tailleur gris avec une chemise bleu roi qui l'a met en valeur. Elle a de magnifiques yeux bleu/gris qui ressortent grâce à son teint porcelaine.

- Oui oui, je réponds à la va-vite en retirant mon sac du siège.

Malheureusement, la moitié de mes affaires s'échappe de ma poche pour tomber aux pieds de la femme. Je ramasse avec gêne mes papiers et tente d'attraper mon portable, rendu dans le couloir du wagon. La jeune femme le saisit, et me le tend. Dans sa chute, mon portable s'est ouvert, dévoilant mon fond d'écran. Je la remercie et en profite pour sortir mon i-Pod.

- Ton petit-ami est charmant.

Je rougis avant de lui dire:

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

- Oh, vraiment? Dans ce cas, désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis. C'est … Je regarde la photo de Charles qu'Anne So a mise sur mon portable

- C'est un mec que j'ai rencontré et que je ne verrais plus jamais, mais ma meilleure amie m'a obligée à le mettre en fond d'écran, va savoir pourquoi.

Elle me sourit avant de continuer:

- Tu ne le verras plus jamais?

- Oui, il est …. Disons très occupé! On n'a rien échangé, pas de noms, pas de numéros…

- Comment as-tu eu sa photo?

Hé bien … Bonne question! Je ne vais pas lui dire que c'est un acteur, elle va me prendre pour une groupie hystérique.

- Ma meilleure amie l'a prise!

- Ah je vois. Tu vas t'arrêter où?

- A La Baule. Et toi?

- Pareil! Je sens qu'on va passer un petit moment ensemble, alors je me présente, je m'appelle Alizée Rockwood. Je suis ravie de te connaitre.

- Moi de même. Moi, je m'appelle Maylis Tuxir.

Avant que nous puissions reprendre notre conversation, son téléphone sonne. Elle sort son Blackberry de son sac à main pour répondre:

"Allo? "…" Oh yes, I'm with her "…" Hum hum "…" Ok "…" Well I …

Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les personnes que je rencontre parlent anglais ? Lundi c'était Charles, aujourd'hui Alizée … Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je vais à Paris. Au moins, dans mon village on parle Français! Je soupire, lasse de toutes ces aventures, et surtout fatiguée de penser à un mec qui n'a même pas dû retenir mon prénom. Alizée termine sa conversation téléphonique lorsque j'arrive à la page 53 du Rouge et le Noir.

- Désolée, c'était un de mes élèves.

Je la dévisage, abasourdie.

- Un de tes élèves?

- Oui, je suis professeur de Français.

- Ah bon? Tu parais super jeune! Je pensais que tu avais mon âge.

- Tu as quel âge?

- 20 ans et toi?

- Pareil. J'ai fait mes études en Angleterre, mais mon père est français, j'ai donc passé mon bac L par correspondance il y a 4 ans. J'enseigne le Français depuis 2 ans.

- Waouh! Quel parcours!

- Et toi?

- Moi je prépare un DUT dans le commerce.

- Ça te plaît?

- Énormément.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pu discuter avec elle. Alizée est fraîche, dynamique et elle a une conversation agréable. De Balzac en passant par Oscar Wilde en finissant par Voltaire, nous avons fait le tour de la littérature française et irlandaise lorsque nous arrivons à la gare de La Baule.

- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se quitte, me fait remarquer Alizée.

- Oui, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

- J'en suis sûre, déclare-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. A bientôt, Maylis!

- Bye, Alizée!

La gare de La Baule est bondée, les touristes affluent entre les quais, me bousculant par la même occasion. Je réussis à sortir du bâtiment en vie pour rejoindre le parking.

Là, je retrouve avec amour ma petite voiture chérie adorée. Elle est assez vieille ma 205, mais les sièges sont confortables et les fenêtres sont électriques! Le luxe! Malgré son âge, je peux me la jouer à la Starsky et Hutch. J'étais Starsky et ma voiture Hutch. Un duo de choc!

Je roule suivant les limitations de vitesse pour arriver à 22h chez moi. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, des hurlements se font entendre. Mes 3 frères et mes parents sont réunis devant un gâteau.

La soirée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'envoie un SMS à Anne Sophie pour la prévenir de ma bonne arrivée à destination. Par la même occasion, je décide de supprimer cette foutue photo en fond d'écran. Allez, aux oubliettes Charlie! D'ailleurs … Qui est ce Charlie dont je vous parle?

* * *

_(1) : Cf, La Belle et La Bête de Walt Disney_

Pensée du jour : Le site serait beaucoup moins sexy en rose ! D'ailleurs s'il était rose, la reviews serait gui-mauve ?


	6. Chapter 6

Non vous ne rêvez pas !

En lisant vos belles reviews ... J'ai pas pu résister, j'ai décidé d'avancer ma fic ... Et voila ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Tout beau tout mignon :D

Merci à :

**Emichlo * Sabasbabou * Sabou2607 * AnthoniaVolturi * **

Un grand Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début :

**Cecile82 et Mon Tonton 3**

Réponses aux reviews :

* * *

Bella : Merci pour ta review ! Heureuse que tu t'amuses bien en la lisant :D :D J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :D

* * *

**Et bien evidement, je rends Hommage a**** Firefly**** ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews, à ta soeur diabolique et surtout à ta chèvre ! ( ps : j'ai réussi a la casé dans un des prochains chapitres ! MDR) **

Hommage aussi a Didou-sama et Lily7 qui me suivent et me soutiennent !

Sur ceux... BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_Je roule suivant les limitations pour arriver à 22h chez moi. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, des hurlements se font entendre. Mes 3 frères et mes parents sont réunis devant un gâteau._

_La soirée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'envoie un SMS à Anne Sophie pour la prévenir de ma bonne arrivée à destination. Par la même occasion, je décide de supprimé cette foutue photo en fond d'écran. Allez aux oubliettes Charlie ! D'ailleurs … Qui est-ce Charlie dont je vous parle ?_

La rentrée est arrivée … Avec tous ses tracas!

Bizarrement, en ce lundi de rentrée, je me sens plutôt optimiste. J'ai réussi à finir tous mes dossiers dans les temps, il ne me reste plus qu'à les rendre aux professeurs concernés.

Je me lève donc à 7h30, regarde si j'ai reçu un SMS pendant la nuit, puis je vais me préparer pour cette journée.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à mon père déjà réveillé et en train de lire son journal, je quitte la maison en direction de mon université. Le temps est agréable et mon horoscope: …

_Taureau:_

_Très bonne journée en vue. Travail: une opportunité s'ouvrira a vous, profitez-en bien. _

Rien de tel pour avoir le SMILE pour la journée ! J'arrive enfin, après 20 minutes de voix express, à mon Iut. Comme d'habitude, impossible trouver une place décente. Ma voiture est vieille et ne craint plus personne! Je me gare donc plus ou moins bien.

J'entre dans ma classe avec 15 min d'avance pour m'installer au fond. Je n'aime pas tant que ça ma classe. L'ambiance est joviale, mais je me sens loin, très loin d'eux. Deux minutes plus tard, Aurélien s'installe près de moi. Il est brun, habillé souvent avec des chemises et des petits pulls. Il possède une Mégane blanche, la première (détail très important, n'est ce pas?)

Niveau caractère… Il est aussi silencieux que moi dans cette classe. D'ailleurs, lors de nos présentations, la plupart des élèves pensaient qu'on était frère et sœur. Nous nous sommes d'ailleurs tout de suite très bien entendu. A force de faire des travaux en binôme et de nous voir à l'extérieur du cadre scolaire, nous étions devenus de très bon amis. Mais on évitait de le montrer aux autres, pour éviter les histoires qui pourraient éventuellement courir sur nous. Dès qu'une personne de la classe entrait dans notre petite bulle, nous devenions silencieux comme des tombes surtout si cette personne était :

- MAYLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! AURELIIIIIIEEEN! Quelle joie de vous revoiiiiiiir!

Cette voix terriblement aigüe provient de la bouche de la fille la plus populaire de l'IUT.

- Bonjour, Sophie Charlotte. Répond poliment Aurélien.

Je hoche la tête, preuve de mon salut. Sophie Charlotte, de son vrai prénom Sophie (oui, elle avait décidé qu'on l'appelle Sophie Charlotte lorsque, pendant un cours d'éco, la prof avait dit que les bourgeois se reconnaissaient quand ils portaient deux prénoms) était rousse, grosse poitrine et petit cul: Vive l'équitation. Elle se plaisait à dire: «Ah c'est ça de monter à cheval».

Quand je la voyais près de son petit copain, je pensais: «Ah c'est ça de se faire monter par un cheval!» Car il faut l'admettre, avec sa longue chevelure châtain et son nez un peu allongé, si ce n'était pas un cheval … C'était un chien! Il remue la queue dès qu'il la voie... Excusez moi de l'expression.

Pour revenir à SC, je l'avais surnommée gamelle, car elle tient la presse de l'IUT… En gros elle tient radio gamelle!

Pour ma part, je savais qu'elle s'approchait de moi uniquement pour essayer de me soutirer des infos sur ma vie pour ensuite me ridiculiser.

Par contre, sa démarche envers Aurélien me laissait toujours pantoise. Que cherchait-elle en lui montrant ses nichons?

_Montrant ses nichons_: Expression bien entendu. On ne vient pas torse nu à l'IUT. Juste que son t-shirt est tellement serré et décolleté qu'on a l'impression qu'il va vomir ses seins. Belle métaphore, n'est-ce pas?

Comme toute pouffe qui se respecte, elle s'installe près d'Aurélien en agitant la main vers sa copine qui est tout devant, elle crie avec sa magnifique voix suraigüe des «Je t'aime ma Dora!» ou «Han, t'es trop loin!», auxquels je tenais à ne pas répondre: «Rapproche toi, pauvre cloche».

Ensuite elle tire légèrement vers le sol sa mini-mini-mini-mini jupe … Bah oui, elle tire dessus car sinon on voit son nombril… Puis elle met son sac à main sur son bureau, contenant plus de tampons que de feuilles pour travailler afin d'y sortir un miroir. Elle se remaquille et se recoiffe. Son record ? Avec Aurélien, nous avons pu comptabilisé 37 fois : RECORD FÉMININ FRANCAIS !

En la voyant se maquiller et remaquiller, j'ai susurré à Aurélien, que pour la soirée d'Halloween, qu'organisait l'IUT à l'automne prochain, je me déguiserais en linguette démaquillante. Avec ça, je savais que je terroriserais la moitié des filles de l'IUT.

Depuis, dès que Barbie Rousse refait sa toilette, Aurel ne peut pas s'empêcher de rigoler. Ceux à quoi elle disait toujours :

- Pourquoiii Tu rigoles Auréliiiiiiiiien ? de sa magnifique voix en Fa majeur ...

Ce qui, hélas, n'atténue pas son fou-rire, bien au contraire !

Le cours a à peine commencé que je veux déjà sortir.

La matinée s'écoule tranquillement. Quand vient l'heure du déjeuner, Aurélien et moi allons directement à la B.U (Bibliothèque Universitaire), endroit où radio gamelle ne nous trouvera pas. Normal, elle a peur des livres... "Le savoir peut faire exploser un cerveau ! Y'a des études qui disent ... " Genre elle, elle sait lire des études scientifiques ... BREF !

Nous nous étions arrangés avec la surveillante qui gérait la B.U. Nous avions une pièce réservée, assez petite certes mais suffisante pour notre nombre. Il y avait un ordinateur (très vieux au passage), des tables et des chaises (Normal pour une salle universitaire). Nous mangions là le midi avec la surveillante. On aimait parler de choses et d'autres… Littérature, maths, commerce… J'en profitais pour me connecter à internet.

Mme Champy est retournée s'occuper des livres, Aurel écrit un SMS à sa petite amie (chose dont seule moi était au courant [qu'il avait une copine, pas qu'il avait un portable]) et moi, je me connecte à Facebook.

Alalalalala fesse bouk, comme dirait une page fan: «Moins cher que Closer, plus complet que Oups, mieux que People!»

Je lis les derniers potins que Sophie a dénichés, ce que fait Anne So in Paris…

- Tiens, tu as une demande d'ajout. Me dit Aurélien, par-dessus mon épaule.

Je regarde mon accueil pour effectivement voir la demande. Je clique dessus:

_Charles Weybel vous demande en ami, Accepter ou Ignorer?_

Je penche la tête en avant. Je ne connais pas de Charles, moi! Je clique pour aller sur son profil: tout est bloqué. Bon bin … Ignorer.

Je regarde l'heure et je me retourne vers le brun.

- Faut qu'on y aille?

- Yep.

J'éteins tout pour suivre Aurélien vers notre prochain cours.

La journée a été longue et éreintante. Je n'étais pas mécontente en rentrant chez moi. Après avoir lancé machinalement mon sac à dos sur le lit, je décide de retourner sur le net.

Quelques mails, des fics qui sont remises à jour, des mails de Facebook pour des notifications …

_Charles Weybel souhaite vous inviter sur Facebook_. Ah, c'est l'invitation de ce midi. Hop, je supprime …

_Charles Weybel souhaite vous inviter sur Facebook._

Merde, je ne viens pas de le supprimer, ce mail … Ah ,c'est un autre mail …

Nan mais il insiste en plus ce type! Je vais lui dire en deux mots ma façon de penser: Je t'ignore!

… Bon je vais quand même lui envoyé un message, histoire qu'il ne vienne plus me parler.

Je me connecte sur mon compte, vais sur son profil super caché et clique sur _envoyer un message._

_Cher Mr Weybel_

Non

_Charles,_

Non plus.

_Salut._ Ouais

_Je suis désolée mais je ne te connais pas._

Voila. Simple. Concis et clair.

Quelques instants plus tard, je reçois un message de Facebook. Mon dieu! Il a été rapide. Avec un nœud à l'estomac, j'ouvre le message.

_Hey, tu n'oublies pas ta leçon de piano? Bisounours! _

Je regarde l'expéditeur: Ma voisine.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu peur que ce soit la réponse d'un mec que je ne connais même pas!

Je m'affale sur le lit, épuisée par la rentrée. Je prends la télécommande cachée par mon oreiller pour allumer la chaine hifi. La douce musique de Chopin remplit ma chambre. De toutes ses compositions, _La valse de l'Adieu_ reste ma préférée.

C'est d'ailleurs en partie à cause de Chopin que j'ai voulu commencer le piano. La première fois que j'ai entendu une de ses valses, j'en suis tombée immédiatement amoureuse.

Pour moi, le piano reste le plus bel instrument musical. Et puis … J'ai lu dans un livre l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui commençait le piano. Celle-ci apprenait le piano ardemment en compagnie d'un prof un peu plus vieux mais terriblement sexy. A la fin, elle passait devant un grand jury, et lors de sa sortie de scène, son professeur la prenait dans ses bras en lui disant: «Tu as été merveilleuse, je t'aime!»

C'est pour ces différentes raisons que j'ai demandé à mes parents de m'inscrire aux cours de piano. La dernière étant celle qui me motivait le plus.

Hélas pour moi, l'apprentissage fut beaucoup plus difficile que prévu et mon professeur était une vieille harpie.

Tout le mythe s'écroula à mon premier cours. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Qui sait, j'allai peut-être avoir un nouveau professeur vu l'âge de la vieille.

Au final, me voici avec 10 ans de piano, 10 ans avec la même prof. VDM. (1)

Un «Poc» me fit redescendre sur Terre. Je m'extirpe de mon lit pour aller vers mon ordinateur où Aurélien me demande des infos sur notre planning de demain.

Je vois qu'il me reste un message. Sûrement Anastasia (la voisine) qui attend ma réponse. Je clique sur les deux bulles superposées.

_Charles Weybel : Vous me faites confiance?_

_

* * *

(_1) VDM : Vie De Merde

Pensée du jour : Tous unis, reviews contre reviews ...


	7. Chapter 7

Et vous pensiez que je vous avez oublié ?

Me revoici pour votre pluuuuuus graaaand plaisir ! ( Hé Nao, calme un peu ta joie la et balance les remerciement ... Ook ok)

Et bien un grand Merki à

**Emichlo, Cecile82, Sabasbabou et ... Fireflyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !**

Merci aussi a ceux qui suivent la fic et la mette en favorite ;)

* * *

Bella22 : Merci pour la précision xD, Ouiii ! C'est vrai ! D'habitude c'est tout les dimanches mais là j'étais inspirée alors je l'ai mis mercredi :D. Ouais, Maylis peut être un vrai poisson rouge quand elle veut ! Mouhahaha je m'amuse bien xD ! Heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait toujours ! Et voici ... tatatatiiiin, tatatatiiiin ... La suite !

* * *

Have a Good Lecture :D

(Oui Nao parle la langue de shakespeare ... /VANTARDE VA ! / Pff, si on peut même plus rire maintenant ...)

* * *

_Je vois qu'il me reste un message. Sûrement Anastasia (la voisine) qui attend ma réponse. Je clique sur les deux bulles superposées._

_Charles Weybel : Vous me faîtes confiance ?_

J'ai beau lire et relire le passage, je n'en reviens pas. Lorsque j'ai vu Charles, mon esprit a refusé de faire le rapprochement, mais là, il ne peut passer outre cette phrase.

Cette phrase que je lui ai dite, dès notre rencontre, en plein milieu de Paris.

Comment m'a-t-il retrouvée? Des Maylis, il y en a plein partout! A-t-il envoyé des invitations d'amis à toutes les Maylis du coin, voire de Loire-Atlantique ou du pays?

Une douche s'impose. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, en déchirant presque mes affaires. Une fois nue, j'entre dans la baignoire, tourne le robinet jusqu'à 38° et enclenche l'écoulement de l'eau. Lorsque l'eau froide disparaît, j'oriente le jet sur mes épaules. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau, je sens mes muscles se détendre grâce à la vapeur que crée ce contact. Depuis toute petite, j'ai l'impression que chaque goutte qui ruisselle sur mon épiderme, entraîne avec elle une partie de mes tracas, de mes peines, de mes soucis. Je ne pense plus.

Enfin si, je pense. Des milliers de questions fourmillent dans mon cerveau. Actuellement, elles visent Charles:

_Comment m'a-t-il retrouvée? _

_Si je l'accepte, que se passera-t-il? _

_Que devrais-je lui dire? _

_Les chocapics blancs sont-ils aussi bons que les noirs?_

Tant de questions m'assaillent de toutes parts. Puis, je me souviens de notre journée à Paris. On s'était bien amusés! Mis à part un saut d'hormones (je le compris en voyant arriver mes règles le lendemain matin) qui m'avait fait perdre le contrôle, nous nous étions bien entendus!

Et puis quelque part, si je l'accepte, c'est juste en ami. Cela ne m'engage en rien par la suite.

Car moi + les histoires d'amours = catastrophes. Donc pas de romance à l'eau de rose pour moi! J'attends mes 27 ans avant de trouver un homme digne de moi ou alors … Je finis bonne sœur! Hey ! Pas besoin de se compliquer la vie !

Et puis, Anne Sophie m'a montré sa petite amie, qui est par le plus grand hasard … Son agent! Ses cheveux blonds, comme par hasard, sont coupés en un carrée plongeant vers sa poitrine qui, par le plus grand des hasards, doit faire du D ou E ou F … je n'irai pas jusqu'à Z! Petit cul, petite bouche (qui ne doit pas faciliter la fel….) … Enfin bref … Une agent de star quoi!

J'arrête l'eau, prends une grande serviette et m'enroule avec. J'ouvre la fenêtre et m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire. La vapeur et l'humidité partent de la salle de bain, remplacées par un courant d'air frais. Une sensation de bien être m'envahit. Je profite encore de ce moment pour enfin quitter ma petite bulle. Je mets mon pyjama et relis le mot.

C'est décidé, je clique sur accepter. Qui vivra verra!

Je regarde mon mur … Quand soudain …. Rien.

Rien ne se passe. Enfin si, une notification indique qu'on est amis, mais rien de plus. Curieuse, je vais sur son profil. Sur sa photo, il est blond (normal quoi) et porte une chemise noire. A sa droite se tient Emmet Cullen … Enfin Kellan Lutz, avec un t-shirt arborant les couleurs de l'Amérique et entre les deux, Minnie.

La photo est comique puisque les deux beaux mecs embrassent chacun une des joues de la souris super célèbre. Sur son mur, Killian LaZz marque des bêtises. Je comprends par certaines insinuations telle que: «T'inquiète, je ne sucerai pas ton sang mais tes organes génitaux» que c'est Kellan. Aly Blue intervient aussi dans leur conversation… Après le «Heureusement que je ne suis pas dotée de voyance pour ça, sinon je vomirai», j'en déduis qu'il s'agit de Ashley Greene.

Je m'amuse à lire tous les messages de son mur en cherchant qui est qui. Ne connaissant aucun des noms d'acteurs, j'alterne entre recherches Google et Facebook.

Ainsi, je sais qu'il est très proche d'Ashley, Kellan, Jackson Rathbone (Jasper) et Daniel Cudmore (Felix).

Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir leurs relations car ma mère m'appelle pour dîner. Pendant le repas, on parle de plusieurs choses: les notes de mon grand frère dans son école d'ingénieur, les ragots du village … Mais tout passe au dessus de ma tête, sauf mon repas bien entendu.

Lorsque je reviens dans ma chambre, je me sens épuisée. Ma journée, la révélation de Charlie … Je m'étire un bon coup et vais éteindre mon ordinateur.

Ma nuit a été épouvantable. J'ai rêvé de Charles, déguisé en gros lapin, qui sautait partout en disant: «Je suis PACMAN» et d'une Sophie déguisée en cloche qui lui courait après en criant: «Saute, saute, saute moi!»

Je me réveille en sursaut. 4h, suuuper. Décidément, fêter Pâques trois fois à suivre, ne me va pas. Je me tourne et me retourne pendant 30 minutes à la recherche du sommeil … Qui ne revient pas. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me connecte sur internet. Personne sur MSN, comme c'est étrange!

Je me connecte sur Facebook et là …

Roulement de tambour …

Personne non plus. Je laisse mon PC sur mon bureau et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je sens alors mon portable vibrer. A 4h30 du matin? Bah, ça doit être un message d'Aurélien qui doit être complément fait. Le portable continue a vibrer. J'essaie de le trouver parmi mes draps. Je l'attrape et … connard de tactile, décroche.

- Allo? Chuchoté-je.

- Maylis? Dit une voix rauque.

- Oui et vous êtes?

- Charlie.

- Charlie … CHARLIE?

Merde, pour la discrétion, c'est un peu raté là !

- Oh, attendez un instant s'il vous plait.

- D'accord.

Je saute de mon lit, attrape un jogging et un pull que je mets par-dessus mon pyjama, je prends mes chaussons et je sors de ma chambre. Je descends sans aucun bruit, passe dans la cuisine pour arriver dans le garage. Lieu où je pourrais discuter sans faire trop de bruit.

- Allo?

- Oui, je suis toujours présent.

- Merci, j'ai préféré quitter ma chambre, sinon je réveillerai toute la maison.

- Quelle heure est-il chez vous?

Je suis surprise par la question.

- Bah 4h30 du matin, pourquoi?

- Je l'entends rire.

- Et vous êtes réveillée?

- Non, non, je suis en pleine PUB de rêve!

Il éclate de rire. Je fronce des sourcils. Mais il est taré ou quoi?

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire?

- Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié le décalage horaire.

- Quelle heure est-il chez vous?

- 22h30.

Ah oui, effectivement.

Je regarde la vieille pendule pour constater que 6h nous sépare …

- Attendez, vous êtes où?

- Je suis au Canada, à Toronto pour être précis.

- A Toronto! je m'exclame malgré moi.

- Oui, j'habite à Toronto…

- Je croyais que vous viviez en Angleterre!

Oupsss! La gaffe! Il va croire que j'ai regardé toute sa vie sur internet … Quelque part, c'est le cas, mais bon, il est pas obligé de savoir, quoi …

- Je l'entends pouffer de rire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Mon dieu, faites que je ne l'ai pas dit tout fort …

- Hé bien, pour tout vous dire, je suis né en Angleterre, près de Londres, mais avec ma carrière, il est plus pratique d'habiter au Canada, cela fait moins loin pour aller aux États-Unis.

- N'est-ce pas plus facile d'habiter aux États-Unis?

- Si, mais la mentalité des Américains m'horripile. Je préfère les canadiens.

- Je vois. Comment est-ce, Toronto?

- Magnifique. C'est grand, et chaque culture a sa place. Il y a plein de différents quartiers, tous très sympathiques.

- Waouh. J'aimerais bien visiter de grandes villes comme celle-ci.

- Promis, je vous inviterai.

- Merci!

Je suis très enthousiaste, malgré le fait que je sais qu'il dit ça uniquement par pure politesse. Nous continuons alors notre discussion jusqu'à 7h du mat. Enfin jusqu'à ce que mon père ouvre la porte du garage pour me découvrir enrouler d'une couverture, assise sur une chaise avec un café en main en train de rire au téléphone. Beau tableau, n'est-ce pas?

Je sens que la journée s'annonce très bonne. Je remonte dans ma chambre déposer la couette et prendre des vêtements pour aller en cours. Je regarde ma page Facebook et vois un message sur mon mur.

_Charles Weybel a écrit sur votre mur: Passez une bonne journée. Bon courage. Je vous téléphone prochainement. _

Je souris devant l'attention et le message. Je vais sous la douche et commence à rire. Cela fait à peu près deux semaines que l'on se connaît et on continue à se vouvoyer.

Je vais à l'IUT, le cœur remplit de joie. Je retrouve Aurélien sur le parking, à mon sourire, il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je lui raconte tout, de mon cauchemar au coup de téléphone. Il écoute, impassible, adossé à sa voiture. J'aime beaucoup Aurélien pour cela: il sait écouter et donner son avis sans donner de jugement personnel. Il est de très bon conseil.

- Ouais, c'est sympa tout ça, dit-il à la fin de mon histoire, mais, comment il a eu ton numéro?

- Très bonne question …

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... In review we trust ! ...


	8. Chapter 8

Bijour !

Je vous avoue que j'aurais aimé poster plus vite mais ... Comme pas mal de monde je pense, je suis très prise par mes devoirs :( ... Beurk ... AH BAS LES ETUDES DE MARCHE !

Pour ceux qui s'interrogeaient pour le pourquoi les stars de ma fic ont des prénoms différents sur FACE BOOK, c'est simplement pour avoir de l'intimité !

Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine :D

Place aux remerciements !

**Emichlo, Cecile82, Tonton Linux et ... Firefly** !(Bienvenue sur le sol français ;) )

* * *

Bella22 : Hey ! Tu peux pas bénéficier de l'alerte fic ? C'est très pratique ces petits trucs ! xD En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Viii ! J'imagines bien le père qui débarque ... Contente de savoir que tu ris en la lisant ! Moi je ris en l'écrivant xD ... Bonne lecture et a bientôt !

* * *

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuure !

* * *

_Je vais à l'iut, le cœur remplit de joie. Je retrouve Aurélien sur le parking, à mon sourire, il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je lui raconte tout, de mon cauchemar au coup de téléphone. Il écoute, impassible, adossé à sa voiture. J'aimais beaucoup Aurélien pour cela : il savait écouter et donner son avis sans donner de jugement personnel. Il est, de plus, de très bons conseils._

_- Ouais, c'est sympa tout ca, dit-il a la fin de mon histoire, mais, ... il laisse un silence ... , comment il a eu ton numéro ?_

_- Très bonne question …_

La semaine se passe tranquillement. Elle est ponctuée par mes cours à l'université, mes cours de piano et mes appels téléphoniques.

Car oui, je passe des heures à discuter avec Charlie … Au point même de faire une nuit blanche. Je dois en plus être très discrète pour ne pas réveiller la maison. Avec des nuits aussi courtes, je passe mon jeudi après-midi à dormir comme une masse, heureusement que je n'ai pas cours bon sang ! Bref de 13h à 7h du mat sans arrêt, sans pub. Charles a d'ailleurs tenté de m'appeler plusieurs fois, et il a finalement renoncé au bout de la cinquième fois en me laissant un message. Comprenant qu'il est inquiet, j'ai immédiatement laissé un message sur Facebook (car mon crédit ne me permet pas d'envoyé un SMS à Toronto…) pour le rassurer.

Et me voici en weekend! Fiou! Je vais enfin pouvoir souffler. Je m'avance dans mes devoirs, aide mes parents à faire les courses … Vers 16h mon téléphone sonne:

"_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a Bad Romance" _

J'aime bien laisser le refrain avant de répondre. Non, je ne suis pas accro à Lady Gaga OK ?

-Allô?

- Hey, Maylis!

- Salut Aurel!

- On fait une soirée, ça te tente?

- Ouais! Ce soir?

- Yeees, dans 1h chez moi?

A chaque grand événement il y a la bouteille. Là, on fêtait sûrement la reprise des cours. Oui, toute bonne raison est bonne a prendre. Généralement, les soirées d'Aurel restent dans les mémoires. Mais pour cela, il faut une grosse organisation et Aurel sait qu'il peut compter sur moi pour aider..

- D'accord, j'y serai.

- Ok, tchou, flex, peace, love!

- Bisous !

J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. J'imagine déjà : Bonne musique, bonne ambiance… Je me sens toujours à l'aise pendant ces soirées … Surtout grâce à sa petite-amie qui est un vrai boutentrain. Bien entendu, Sophie Charlotte n'est jamais invitée et n'est même pas au courant de l'affaire! Quoique, Aurél avait suggérer de l'inviter pour une soirée mexicaine ... Il nous manque la pignata (1).

Je rentre chez moi toute excitée, mets mon haut gris un peu décolleté et un pantalon noir, salue mes parents et retourne dans ma petite voiture.

Je ne sais plus à quel verre j'en suis. Je lève mon verre vers mon ami brun qui en fait tout autant. Un clin d'œil et … CUL SEC!

Je rigole … Sans m'arrêter … Le monde tourne, John … Yesss … I believe I Can Fly …. Et tu sais quoi mon pote ? Bah cedùzoincv nqdgbsf l ! C'est fou un ? Lalalala

"_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a Bad Romance"_

P******* Qui est le taré qui appelle à 5h du mat ? Je soulève ma paupière, essaie d'attraper mon portable dans ma poche arrière gauche. J'entends un grognement … Un poids dans mon dos… J'ouvre entièrement les yeux quand je saisis l'appareil. Je vois des cheveux blonds … Merde, c'est qui lui? Je me décale et entends un:

- Allo? Alloo?

Je chuchote au combiné: 30 sec s'il te plait.

Je pousse le mec qui s'est écroulé sur moi. Une vraie couverture humaine! Je sors de la pièce où je me trouve et cherche la cuisine. Une fois trouvée, j'admire les dégâts: Des cadavres gisent partout: des bouteilles de bières, vin, gin, tequila et … Vodka! Ma meilleure amie! Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai un mal de crâne! Il y a un restant de pâtes dans un plat, de l'eau qui dégouline du plan de travail … Tiens, il y avait du taboulé pendant la soirée?

Je me sers un verre d'eau et m'assois sur une chaise propre.

- Oui, allo?

- Maylis? Crie une voix rauque visiblement inquiète

-Oh pitié, criez pas, j'ai mal au crâne … Si ce n'est pas dans tout le corps.

- Mon dieu, que vous est-il arrivé? Je sens son stress augmenter.

- Hé bien … J'ai fait une petite soirée …

- Oh je vois. C'était bien? La tension disparaît immédiatement.

- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un souvenir … Je trinque avec un de mes potes… Le reste...

Je réfléchis un instant, mais aucune autre image ne me revient en tête.

- Le reste, je pense qu'on va me le raconter, voire me le montrer s'ils ont pris des photos, continué-je avec une voix pâteuse.

Il rit.

- Vous souhaitez peut-être que je vous laisse?

- Non, non rassurez-vous. Ça devrait aller. Je vous avoue que cela ne me tente pas particulièrement de retourner me coucher avec un mec dont je ne me souviens plus du nom.

Nous rions ensemble. Enfin lui plus que moi, le rire me fait bouger le ventre, et avec un peu de chance, je peux éviter de tout vomir.

- Et vous? Comment allez-vous?

- Ça peut aller. Un peu stressé, j'ai pas mal de tournages qui se suivent. J'aime beaucoup les tournages, mais après le tournage viennent toutes les conférences de presse, les soirées et galas … j'aimerais un peu souffler, prendre des vacances!

- Vous n'étiez pas en vacances quand vous étiez à Paris?

- Non, on faisait la promotion du film Twilight. Mais j'en avais marre de rester dans l'hôtel sans pouvoir bouger. J'ai donc fugué et c'est à cet instant que je vous ai rencontrée.

- Il est vrai que notre rencontre est mémorable.

- C'est vrai …

- Et donc vous souhaitez des vacances? Enchainé-je directement.

- Oui, j'ai envie de visiter des endroits sans que des fans hystériques me sautent dessus tout le temps. Cela ne me déplaît pas, mais des fois faut savoir vivre sans.

Je ris. Et il me vient une idée:

- Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas chez moi? Je serais ravie de vous accueillir.

- Oh, c'est bien gentil de votre part, mais je ne peux accepter.

- Mais pourquoi donc? Vous me faites confiance?

- Bien entendu. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Voyons, je vous le propose!

Un silence s'installe. Je suppose qu'il réfléchit. J'en profite pour boire mon verre d'eau doucement.

- Et bien, soit! Mais ne devriez-vous pas en parler avec vos parents?

- Oh, il n'y a aucun problème là-dessus.

- Et bien parfait. Quand souhaitez-vous que je vienne?

- Quand vous avez l'occasion de fuguer!

Il rit. J'entends alors des feuilles en fond. Il doit sûrement consulter son agenda.

- Le 1er mai est un jour férié chez vous?

- Exactement.

- Cela vous fait un week-end de 3 jours alors?

- Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas cours le jeudi, donc 4 jours. Vous pourriez venir à ce moment là?

-Oui, ça rentre dans mon planning.

- Parfait alors nous calons cette date.

- D'accord. Par contre, je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai également une soirée avec mes amis.

- Pas de problème.

- Et je tenais à vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas vous joindre les prochains jours, j'ai des galas.

- Je vois… Dis-je légèrement déçue.

- Mais j'irais sur Facebook, je vous demanderais les lieux où je dois me rendre.

- On fait comme ça! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!

- Merci, bonne journée à vous!

- A bientôt.

- Au revoir!

Et il raccroche. Je rigole comme une pauvre débile, finis mon verre, pose mon coude sur la table, enfonce ma tête dedans et … m'endors.

- Maylis … Dit une petite voix dans mon rêve.

Je regarde d'où vient la voix ... Que fait cet éléphant à cheval sur une banane géante ?

Mayliiiiis … Répète-t-elle de plus en plus fort.

Merde, mais ... C'est qu'elle se rapproche ! J'ai pas envie de finir un banana split ! J'ai encore toute une vie devant moi !

- MAYLIS!

Je sursaute. Mes yeux s'ouvrent brutalement pour voir Agnès, la copine d'Aurélien.

- Tu es folle de dormir là.

- Huuum … J'ai dormi?

J'étire mes membres ankylosés par ma «nuit». Je me frotte les yeux et regarde la cuisine. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Charlie m'a téléphonée, je suis sortie de la chambre, j'ai bu un verre et parlé avec lui. Mon esprit, brumeux, ne m'aide pas à me souvenir de la suite. Je dois encore avoir de l'alcool dans le sang. Je m'aperçois alors que la cuisine est toute propre.

- Waouh, tu as tout nettoyé?

- Oui, avec Aurélien, ça fait une heure qu'on est levé.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- 11h.

- Ouch. Qu'est ce qu'il reste à ranger?

- Rien…

- Oh non tu plaisantes? La coupé-je. Je n'ai rien fait!

- Pour une fois que tu ne fais rien! Ne t'en fais pas! On a préféré que tu dormes … même si ce n'est pas la position idéale.

Je tourne ma nuque dans tous les sens pour faire partir quelques douleurs. Finalement, je me décide à me lever, fais quelque pas, puis m'accroupis pour me relever. J'ai quelques douleurs dans le dos et une migraine monstre mais sinon le reste du corps reste fonctionnel. Aurélien arrive pour savoir si je souhaite rester déjeuner. Je le remercie et lui indique que je dois rentrer.

Après des remerciements et la bise à tous ceux qui sont réveillés, je rentre chez moi.

Je retrouve alors mon père et ma mère en train de boire l'apéro, je leur signale que je ne déjeune pas et pars dans ma chambre pour une sieste prolongée.

* * *

(1): Pignata : Jeu pour enfants constitué par du papier remplie de bonbons qui représente un cochon. Le jeu veut qu'on bande les yeux de l'enfant, qu'on lui donne un bâton et qu'il tape dans la pignata pour avoir les bonbons.

Pensée du jour : ... On devrait faire une élection de la Miss Review 2010 ...


	9. Chapter 9

Hé Hé Hé ! Mais qui voila ? Mais oui, c'est moi ! XD

Merciii a **Emichlo, Cecile82, LinuuuX (tu es contre Windows ?) AnthoniaVolturi (j'adore ton nom de famille xD) Mayssa et ... Firefly (pour changer :P)**

**

* * *

**

Petit Encart pour Bella22 ;)

Bella22 : Hééé Chalut ! Comment ca va ? Merci pour ta review ! Mdr ! Je t'imagines bien avec une feuille et tout les pseudos que tu utilises sur le net ... Alors numéro 32 : Minnie32 pour DisneyWorld ... MDR (ok ... Je me tais...) Viii moi aussi il me manque ... C'est pour ca que je l'ai en fond d'écran portable XPDR !  
Sinon Lady Gaga ... J'ai eu le CD a mon anniversaire et depuis il ne quitte pas ma voiture donc dès que je finis le boulot, je la met a fond et je chante a tue tête ! MDR C'est vrai que je la connais par coeur, mais quand je la mets dans la fic, je vais toujours sur un site, histoire de ne pas faire de faute dans la chanson ... Le crime sinon :/ !  
Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;) ! Bisoux !

* * *

_Après des remerciements et la bise a tout ceux qui était réveillé, je rentre chez moi._

_Je retrouve alors mon père et ma mère en train de boire l'apéro, je leur signale que je ne déjeune pas et pars dans ma chambre pour une sieste prolongée._

Ma tête repose sur mon oreiller. Elle tourne. Je mets ma main sur mon visage. Mon estomac remue. Bon sang, j'ai dû y aller fort hier soir! Je tente de me lever et essuie la bave qui avait coulé.

-Plus jamais d'alcool, énoncé-je à haute voix.

Je me mets debout et regarde l'heure: 5h du matin. Oh la vache! Sans faire de bruit, je me dirige vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche.

L'eau nettoie mon corps et le débarrasse des odeurs d'alcool et de cigarette qui restaient collées à mon épiderme. Cela me permet également d'évacuer les dernières vapeurs d'alcool présentes dans mon sang… Rien de mieux qu'une douche pour bien dessouler! Je m'essuie, puis retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements.

J'attrape à la va-vite un jogging bien confortable et un t-shirt trois fois trop grand. Je prends également mon PC portable et descends vers la cuisine. Arrivée devant le frigo, un grand dilemme se présente: Dîner ou déjeuner?

Je bugge devant le frigidaire.

Après 2 minutes de réflexion intense, je décide de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Je prends le jus d'orange, fais chauffer le lait en allumant en même temps mon PC (l'avantage d'être une fille: savoir faire plein de choses à la fois!), attrape le chocolat en poudre et la machine à faire griller le pain, saisis la boule de pain d'hier …

Enfin, je m'installe à la table, un bol de chocolat chaud fumant à ma droite, un verre de jus d'orange bien frais à coté et une assiette avec du pain grillé tartiné au Nutella à ma gauche. Face à moi, Facebook.

Je lis les actualités … Anne Sophie qui joue à Farmville et qui s'est acheté une chèvre : elle l'a appelé Blanquette, original … Je regarde alors mon wall autrement dit, mon mur (ouais, je suis bilingue !) et vois un message de Charlie.

_Bonsoir Maylis, Pouvez-vous me préciser dans quelle ville je dois aller? Y a-t-il une gare près de chez vous? En attendant de vos nouvelles. Charlie. _

Hum. Je relis le message :

_Bonsoir Maylis, Pouvez-vous me préciser à quelle ville où je dois aller ? Y'a-t-il une gare près de chez vous ? En attendant de vos nouvelles. Charlie._

Bien ! Aucune faute, bonne structure de phrase, un temps parfaitement utilisé et manié ...

Oh p*********! C'est quoi cette embrouille! Souviens-toi Maylis, purée, souviens-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire comme CONNERIE!

Mon dieu!

Chuuut Zeeeen. Haaam Haaaaaam. Contrôle la respiration. Haaaam Haaaaam.

Alors faisons le point sur la soirée, et plus particulièrement quand il m'a téléphoné. Je me souviens d'être sortie de la chambre et d'avoir vu la cuisine en piteux état. Ensuite? Je me masse les tempes, espérant que la mémoire me revienne plus rapidement.

Ensuite … Je me souviens lui avoir dit que je ne me rappelais de rien. Lui était fatigué par les galas. Après on a parlé d'un week-end … Début mai! Et … ET?

Bon sang! J'ai dû l'inviter à la maison! Je regarde le calendrier accroché au mur. Vendredi 1er mai. Je ne travaille pas le jeudi. Oh purée … OH PUREE! J'ai dû lui proposer cette date! C'est-à-dire … JEUDI QUI ARRIVE!

Expire, inspire, expire, inspire. Souffle. Bon. Avant de lui répondre … Je téléphone à Anne Sophie.

Je prends le téléphone de la maison et tape le numéro que je connais par cœur. Au bout de la 3ème sonnerie j'entends la voix d'Anne-Sophie.

- Allo? Est le premier mot prononcé, étouffé par un bâillement.

- Anne Sophie, j'ai fait une connerie.

Belle entrée en matière !

- Oui, la connerie de me téléphoner à 5h45 du mat!

- Je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais je te jure que c'est très important.

Un silence se fait puis Anne-So s'éclaircit la voix:

- Vas-y, raconte.

- A la soirée d'hier, j'étais totalement raide et Charles m'a téléphoné.

- Encore? M'interrompt-elle. Je l'avais mise au courant de nos échanges téléphoniques... Ainsi que de mes soirées bien arrosées. Bon bref !

- Oui, et devine quoi?

- Maylis, je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir là …

- Je l'ai invité a passé un weekend a la maison.

- Non?

- Si

- …. Noon?

- Si.

- Noooooooooon?

- Si.

- Oh la vache.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Et qu'est ce que tu va faire?

- Bah justement … Je t'appelle car je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Mais fonce banane! Il a accepté?

- Oui, il m'a même demandé sur Facebook où il devait s'arrêter.

- Bah alors? Tu te prends la tête pour rien! Tu lui dis La Baule et tout se passera bien! Alalalala, tu m'as réveillée pour rien. Je te laisse, je termine ma nuit. Et surtout ne te défile pas, c'est compris?

J'ai à peine le temps de murmurer un «Oui» qu'elle raccroche. Je regarde encore une fois le message. Bon, je vais quand même demander aux parents histoire d'être correcte avec eux.

Je soupire. Je termine mon petit déjeuner, range la cuisine, ferme mon PC et vais regarder la télé. Dans 3h je serais en cours. Beurk.

7h. Mes parents descendent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et:

- Papa, Maman?

- Oui? Réponds ma mère tandis que mon père prépare le café.

Il faut qu'on parle, mon coooorps est en pleine croisssaance et ...

- On a quelque chose de prévu de jeudi jusqu'à dimanche?

Ma mère regarde mon père, réfléchit et me dit:

- Jeudi, nous sommes chez tes grands-parents, vendredi nous allons chez ta tante Gertrude pour ces 80 ans, nous reviendrons probablement le samedi dans la soirée, mais sinon, on a rien de prévu. Pourquoi?

Ah, ce cher et célèbre «Pourquoi» qui résonne dans mes oreilles.

- Je peux inviter un ami à la maison ce weekend?

Après le pourquoi, il reste le:

- Qui? Quand?

- Charles, du jeudi au dimanche.

- Charles?

- Un ami … (Je cherche un truc bidon) du lycée! On s'est retrouvé par Facebook et ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu (hé, y aura au moins des trucs vrais dans ce que je dis). Il fait des études à l'étranger, et il passe en France pendant ces 4 jours.

- Ah d'accord.

Oh yeah, Maman a dit oui …. Reste plus que le chef …

- Papa?

- Bah écoute, on n'est pas là, donc tu fais ce que tu veux!

BINGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO! Fiou.

- Merci Papa! Merci Mam!

Je monte, m'habille correctement et rallume mon PC.

_Commenter: Hey, Charlie. Lorsque vous arrivez à Charles De Gaulle, prenez le métro pour aller jusqu'à Montparnasse. Là, vous prenez un train pour La Baule. Dites moi a quelle heure vous arriverez, je viendrai vous chercher! Bonne journée. _

Dans ma voiture, je me sens … Stressée et euphorique. Je vais le revoir! Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Le jeudi il arrive, suivant l'heure, on visitera La Baule et les environs … Ensuite? Le village. Vendredi: Euh. Pourquoi ne pas aller vers Vannes? Histoire de lui montrer la Bretagne … Samedi: Un peu de sport peut-être? Tennis? Tour de vélo dans les salines … Dimanche? Avec la famille, on va à la piscine (tradition oblige).

Un bon planning en prévision. J'arrive à l'IUT, me gare et me dépêche d'arriver en classe pour raconter tout ça à Aurel! J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez, ou plus nez à seins avec Sophie-Charlotte. Bon sang, elle est arrivée tôt aujourd'hui.

- Maylis! Quelle coïncidence.

Perso, je ne vois pas de coïncidence étant donné qu'on est dans la même classe, banane.

- Sophie-Charlotte.

Je passe et vais vers le fond. Aurel est déjà installé, les mains dans les poches et me regarde entré. SC a étalé ses affaires sur ma place. Je saisis tout son bordel pour le mettre sur la table à gauche d'Aurel pour m'installer à ma place, c'est-à-dire près du mur, à DROITE d'Aurel. Précis un ?

- Salut, toi!

- Hey Maylis! Tu as dormi où cette nuit?

- Dans mon lit!

On continue à se taquiner et il me raconte les déboires de samedi … Ce dont je ne me souviens pas, évidemment.

- D'ailleurs, Tony m'a dit que tu lui plaisais.

-C'est qui Tony? Demande une voix nasillarde. Et merde. Elle est de retour.

- Oui? C'est qui Tony?

- Le blond.

- Oh purée … Celui qui?

Le blond. Celui avec qui je m'étais réveillée le dimanche matin. Soudain un doute surgit.

- Oui.

- On a rien fait?

- Non, rassure-toi, j'ai bien fait attention à cela. Me sourit-il.

- Fiou. Sophie Charlotte nous regarde et nous écoute.

- De quoi vous parlez? Dit-elle en plissant des yeux.

- De rien qui te concerne, répondis-je en éludant.

«Hum» est la seule chose intelligible qu'elle me grogne. Elle n'a pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit car le prof est déjà dans la salle. A la fin du cours, Aurel m'invite à aller boire un café, j'accepte et le suis dans le dédale des couloirs. Il s'arrête, regarde en arrière, me prends la main et se mets a courir.

J'avoue que là, je ne comprends rien à son comportement. On arrive à la BU, essoufflés.

- Désolé, mais Gamelle nous suivait, je suis sûr qu'elle veut avoir plus d'info sur notre weekend!

On rit.

- Ok, je comprends mieux.

On salue Mme Champy et nous allons dans notre salle préférée.

- Tu avais un truc à me dire?

- Oui! Charles vient ce weekend à la maison!

Il me regarde, abasourdi.

- Tu n'as pas peur?

- De quoi?

- Bah je ne sais pas, si ça se trouve, c'est un psychopathe avec ses fans! Il va peut-être te violer ou même te tuer!

Je ris.

- Non, je suis sérieux, Maylis.

Il est accolé au mur, les bras croisés, attendant ma réponse.

- Non, je lui fais confiance, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Très bien. Je ne peux pas interférer dans tes choix. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose de douteux, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à m'envoyer un SMS, d'accord?

Je lui souris et le prends dans mes bras:

- D'accord … Papa!

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que la sonnerie retentit.

- Bon allez, on y retourne!

La semaine passe … Très, Trop rapidement. Bon il faut aussi dire qu'il y avait juste 2 jours avant qu'il arrive. Et me voilà, dans la petite gare de La Baule. Il est 14h et le train arrive dans … 30 minutes!

Bon je sais, je n'aurai pas dû venir avec autant d'avance, mais j'étais tellement impatiente que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Mes parents sont partis à 13h et je me sentais trop seule dans la maison donc … J'ai pris Hutch et je suis venue.

Heureusement pour moi, il fait beau. Je regarde les rayons du soleil frapper avec douceur les rails de fer. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le chant des oiseux et la douce brise qui traverse l'unique quai. Bizarrement, je me sens sereine.

Tululuuu … La chanson de la SNCF me réveille. Vient alors la voix de péta**e qui raisonne:

_Le train numéro 123456789 en provenance de Paris Montparnasse et à destination du Croisic, va entrer en gare. Merci de vous éloignez de la bordure du quai. _

Je regarde le train arriver dans la gare. La foule est aussi présente, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, des vieux. Tous attendent des amis ou de la famille, d'autres attendent le train pour aller au Croisic ou une autre destination. Lorsque le train s'arrête, personne ne bouge. Les portes s'ouvrent et les voyageurs descendent pour se jeter dans les bras de leur famille ou ils courent pour avoir leur taxi. Moi je n'ai pas bougé de ma place. J'attends. Charles ne m'a même pas dit le numéro de son wagon.

Je regarde l'émotion des familles qui se retrouvent, les hommes d'affaires qui se dépêchent pour trouver un taxi, les enfants crier en voyant leur mère … Mais je ne vois toujours pas de Charles. Si ça se trouve, il ne vient pas. Il a peut-être eu un empêchement?

Tululuuuu … _Le train numéro 123456789 va repartir. Merci de vous éloigner de la bordure du quai. _

Si ça se trouve, il est toujours dans le train.

Je regarde les portes se fermer, l'agent de gare siffle et le train repart.

Si ça se trouve, il m'a posé un lapin.

Je me lève, m'étire un instant et regarde vers le début du quai. Je vois un jeune homme, au téléphone. Un bonnet noir sur la tête, un t-shirt noir qui colle parfaitement à son torse, un jean délavé, un sac pend à son épaule. Il remet bien ses lunettes de soleil, raccroche et s'approche de moi.

Si ça se trouve … c'est lui.

Bonjourrr Maylis!

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... On peut reviewer mille fois un chapitre, on peut ... Euh ...


	10. Chapter 10

Oyez Oyez, gentes dames et gentes messieurs, me voici de retour, pour vous faire lire mon chapitre ce jour (fiou, j'ai réussis a faire une bonne rime !)

Merci a ...

**Emichlo, Cecile82,Tonton (tu as vu ? Il EST LA [Mon chapitre :P]) AnthoniaVolturi et ... Firefly **

**Hommage a Didou-sama ( ET BON ANNIVERSAIRE !)**

**

* * *

**

Chère Bella22,

Comment vas-tu en ce jour de long week-end ? (C'est **QUOI **cette entrée là ? Bon bref, je réponds a ta belle review) : MDR ! Moi ? Exigente ? Oooh voyons ! Tu me flattes ! MDR ... Aaaaaah ! Je vois que tu aimes le suspense ;) ;) Moi aussi :P (enfin moi je connais la suite avant toi quoi XD) ... Ah ouais ? Enorme :D Bah écoute, moi je connais un Tony ...Mais il est pas du tout comme ca MDR ! Mais je pense qu'on connait tous quelqu'un de ce genre dans notre entourage (moi il s'appele Clement si je me souviens bien ... Ouais si je me souviens bien ... Une amie m'a dis qu'il avait totalement flashé sur moi lors d'une soirée ... Mais je me souviens pas du tout de sa tête MDR ! Bref ... 3615 Je raconte ma life)

Aaaaaaaah Charlie ... Soupir ... Trop sexy avec ce t-shirt ! MDR (ouais, il y a des photos sur le net ... J'invente pas tout xD)

:D :D Je suis contente que tu l'adoooore :D Merciii ^^

Sinon ... Ouais ! Vivement la suite ! Je signe toutes mes reviews comme ca MDR ! C'est vrai que ca fait plaisir a lire ;) ;)

Bon allez ... Je te laisse lire la suite :P

bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Si ca se trouve, il ne vient pas. Il a peut-être eu un empêchement ?_

_- Tululuuuu … Le train numéro 123456789 va repartir, merci de vous éloigner de la bordure du quai._

_Si ca se trouve, il est toujours dans le train._

_Je regarde les portes se fermer, l'agent de gare siffle et le train repart._

_Si ca se trouve, il m'a posé un lapin._

_Je me lève, m'étire un instant et regarde vers le début du quai. Je vois un jeune homme, au téléphone. Un bonnet noir sur la tête, un t-shirt noir qui colle parfaitement à son torse, un jean délavé, un sac pend à son épaule. Il remet bien ses lunettes de soleil, raccroche et s'approche de moi._

_Si ca se trouve … c'est lui.  
_

- Bonjourr Maylis!

- Bonjour Charlie! Vous allez bien?

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous? Vous avez la forme à ce que je peux voir.

- Comme toujours, je réponds en souriant.

Un léger silence s'installe. Euh, devrais-je lui faire la bise? Lui serrer la main? Bof, au stade où nous en sommes de la discussion, cela paraitrait bien ridicule. Je n'ose pas laisser ce petit blanc gênant. Vite, meublons! Je regarde Charlie et lance:

- Le voyage s'est-il bien passé?

Bien Maylis! C'est simple et ça permet d'engager une conversation qui peut durer … S'il le veut.

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Me sourit-il.

Bon, il ne m'aide pas à faire durer l'échange, là. Je ré-attaque:

- Vous avez assez d'énergie pour découvrir La Baule ou vous souhaitez vous reposer?

- Vous savez, je viens de passer plus de 14h dans les transports en commun. Entre le train et l'avion, j'ai eu de quoi dormir. Donc une petite ballade ne sera pas de refus.

- D'accord. Je vous propose de poser votre bagage dans ma petite voiture et de vous présenter cette modeste ville.

Il avait eu le temps de se documenter sur La Baule et rit de bon cœur à mon ironie. On quitte le quai de la gare pour nous diriger vers le parking. Charlie en profite pour regarder l'architecture de la gare. Arrivés devant ma voiture, je fais les présentations:

- Hutch, je te présente Charlie.

- Charlie, voici Hutch, ma fidèle voiture.

- Enchanté, déclare-t-il en souriant et frappant doucement le toit de ma petite 205.

- Hé, on ne se moque pas. Elle a sûrement l'âge de votre mère.

- Oh je ne me moque pas.

- Mais bien sûr. Allez, mettez votre sac dans mon coffre.

J'ouvre mon coffre, il y dépose son bagage, je referme ma petite voiture et nous commençons à marcher à travers les rues de la ville. Heureusement pour moi, aucun silence gênant n'apparaît. Charlie est de très bonne compagnie: fraîche et dynamique. On parle de tout, du petit marchand qui n'arrive pas à survivre à la grosse BMW qui nous dépasse. A force de parler, nous arrivons rapidement face à la mer.

L'iode remplit mes narines et le bruit des vagues sonne doucement dans mes tympans.

- C'est magnifique. Soupire-t-il.

- Oui, vous avez face à vous la plus belle plage d'Europe. Mais je vous montrerai des endroits plus merveilleux encore, je lui promets.

Nous continuons notre promenade sur la plage. Le sable entrant dans nos chaussures, nous les enlevons. Nous nous approchons de la mer.

- Au Canada il n'y a que des lacs, et en Angleterre, la mer n'est pas aussi belle.

Il semble alors plongé dans ses souvenirs, le regard lointain. Je n'ose pas percer la bulle d'intimité qu'il s'est créée. Derrière nous, j'entends des enfants rire et jouer dans le sable, un couple d'amoureux se bécotent … Et nous. Nous, on reste figé dans nos pensées. Je sens alors d'un coup mon bas de pantalon et mes chaussettes devenir humides. Je réagis directement en sautant vers l'arrière, et dans ma précipitation, je m'emmêle les jambes et me voilà assise sur le sable, face à la mer.

- Raaah! Saleté de vagues! Crié-je

J'entends un rire près de moi. Ah oui, Charlie! Je me retourne et vois sa main, tendue vers moi. Je la saisis et il m'aide à me remettre sur mes jambes. J'en profite pour remarquer que lui aussi a été victime de l'assaut de l'eau.

- Bon, je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer, vu l'état de nos chaussures et de nos chaussettes, on pourrait prendre froid.

- Comme vous voulez, je vous suis. Me sourit-il.

Ouais, tu n'a pas le choix, en même temps: c'est moi qui ai les clés!

Nous quittons alors la plage pour revenir près de Hutch. Le temps de notre marche, nos chaussettes sont toujours mouillées mais nos Converses (yes, on est copains de chaussures!) ont eu le temps d'un peu sécher. J'ouvre la voiture et nous nous installons.

- Bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas le même genre de voiture que vous devez utiliser habituellement, mais elle est très confortable et n'a peur de rien.

- Vous seriez surprise de voir ma voiture quand je suis en vacances à Cannes.

-Car oui, même s'il ne le dit pas directement, il nous le fait savoir, Charlie a une demeure dans le Sud, près de Cannes. C'est une star après tout…

- Oh vraiment? Dis-je en allumant le moteur. Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Continué-je

- Je vous la présenterais en bonne et due forme. Répond-il aimablement mais sèchement.

Je commence à connaître le phénomène. Vu le ton de sa voix, vaut mieux ne pas insister!

- Très bien.

J'allume la radio en espérant que l'ambiance se réchauffe. C'est alors que …

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, a bad romance_

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Fall in a a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Fall in a bad romance_

_Ra-ra-ra-ah-ah !  
Rama-rama-maa !  
Ga-ga-oh-la-laa !  
Want your bad romance_

Je crépite sur place. Non, ne chante pas, tu vas te payer la honte. Chante pas … Chante pas. Bon si je chantonne, ça passe? Solution ultime …. Je change de station.

- Vous n'aimez pas cette chanson?

- Si je l'adore trop. Répond-je très honnêtement.

- Pourquoi avez –vous changé?

- Euh …

" Je chante comme une casserole " Bon, je vais éviter de dire ca quand même. Je regarde la route, cherchant une réponse plausible. Le temps de la trouver et de l'énoncer, Charlie remet la station. Heureusement, il reste la fin. Je souris et meumeum. Une nouvelle commence, je mets un peu plus fort et baisse la vitre: j'adore faire ça… Kéké en puissance comme dirait Aurélien!

Je regarde l'heure: Waouh déjà 17h! Moi qui hésitait de savoir si on passait visiter quelques villes, mais je pense qu'on va plutôt rentrer à la maison. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif vers mon passager … Qui regarde le paysage défiler. Je reporte mon attention sur la route … Les ronds points, stops … Rien ne me fait peur!

-On arrive dans mon petit village! Annoncé-je.

- C'est très boisé. Remarque-t-il.

- Effectivement, c'est un des aspects que j'adore ici.

Quelques instants plus tard, je mets le point mort et serre le frein à main pour enfin éteindre le moteur.

- Bienvenue chez moi! Souris-je.

- C'est sympa.

Nous sortons de Hutch, Charlie prend ses bagages et nous entrons dans ma maison.

- Posez vos affaires ici, le temps que je vous fais visiter.

Il suit mon conseil et je commence la présentation des lieux. Tout d'abord la cuisine, aménagée en blanc, une table ronde avec 3 chaises blanches. Nous revenons à l'entrée pour passer la porte de la salle à manger: Elle comporte une table centrale avec des fauteuils, une cheminée et l'accès vers la véranda. Je lui montre cette dernière. Avec un carrelage rose et du lambris, cette pièce est chaleureuse. Elle dévoile une belle vue vers le jardin où nos pommiers sont en fleurs. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers le salon en repassant par la salle à manger. Toute la pièce est blanche. Il y a un bar d'un coté et de l'autre un canapé et des fauteuils dirigés vers la TV plate et au centre une petite table noire. La pièce est très lumineuse grâce aux deux portes vitrées de part et d'autre de la pièce.

- Vous aimez le blanc?

- Mon père. Il adore! Ça donne l'impression que la pièce est plus grande et plus lumineuse.

Nous terminons la visite par les chambres à l'étage. Heureusement que j'ai tout rangé! Je lui montre l'accès à la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse s'y rafraichir. Pendant ce temps, je change de pantalon et vais sur Facebook. Aurel me tope:

- Encore en vie?

- Ah Ah Ah trop drôle. Oui toujours vivante.

- N'hésite pas.

- Mais oui! Bon je te laisse, il sort de la douche!

- Vicieuse, va!

- QUOI?

Je ne lis pas sa réponse, Charlie vient d'apparaitre devant ma porte.

- Une voiture vient de s'arrêter devant chez vous.

Ah?

Effectivement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement. Nous accourons vers l'entrée … Pour y découvrir mon frère ainé et … Ma petite nièce. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus effrayée: Le fait que mon frère me regarde avec un regard désespéré ou le gros sac près de lui …

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Quand on parle de la review, on en voit le bout du ... W ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bien le bon Jour en ce beau Dimanche du mois d'aout ... Euh mai ! xD Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaaaaud ! La canicule mes chers amis !

Bon allez ...

Toujours un grand merci a :

**Emichlo, Cecile82,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Mayssa (Je viens de Tilter que c'est toi l'auteur de " Tu es libre cette nuit ?" J'adore trop ta fic :D) et ... Firefly **

**I love You Didou-sama !**

**

* * *

**

Bella22 :

Là ... J'ai envie de dire ... Parce que ! Le susppppeeence ! MDR !

Nan mais je pense que tout le monde est maudit un jour au l'autre ... La pas de pot c'est a cause de la famille ! XD

Moi sadique ! Pas du tout ! Sinon je te laisserai pas a tout les chapitres sur ta faim ! ... Quoique ... MDR

XPDR ! Nan mais je t'avoue que moi non plus je n'avais jamais trop fait gaffe a lui, c'est en regardant twilight 2 pour la 5éme fois que j'ai tilter ... Et puis après bin, comme j'en avais un peu marre des Edward/Bella, j'ai commencé a faire ma petite enquête ... Après j'ai maté toutes les vidéos et toutes les photos disponibles sur le net et enfin j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une fic sur lui ( Trop tarée la Nao !) XD

Mdrrrr ! Pas du tout ! Pour bien raconté ma life et être honnête ... j'ai une Hyundai ! La 205 ... C'est celle de mon meilleur ami xD Et c'est vrai qu'elle est très confortable :P Mais j'ai quelque projets pour elle xD

Merciiiiii pour ta review et ces quelques lignes de ta vie, c'est toujours sympa de connaitre un peu plus sur les lecteurs, surtout quand on peut les recouper avec les détails de la fic ... :D

Allez, je te laisse enfiiin lire la suite :D A bientooot :D

* * *

_- Une voiture vient de s'arrêter devant chez vous._

_Ah?_

_Effectivement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement. Nous accourons vers l'entrée … Pour y découvrir mon frère ainé et … Ma petite nièce. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus effrayée: Le fait que mon frère me regarde avec un regard désespéré ou le gros sac près de lui …_

Je suis là, en train de préparer le dîner: de la purée et des steack … pour 3. Oui, vous m'entendez bien. Trois, three, drei, tres, san ….

TROOOIS!

Je regarde le lait bouillir, je saisis le sachet Mousseline (pas de PUB ici, Merci) et le verse. Je mélange avec hargne. Comment mon frère peut me faire ça, quoi? A moi, son UNIQUE PETITE SOEUR ! (L'avantage d'être la seule fille et d'être la dernière, c'est qu'on peut se permettre de dramatiser la situation)

J'entends des rires dans le salon. Ouais, Charlie s'occupe de Tess, ma nièce, le temps que je fais à manger.

Je soupire. Je prends du beurre salé (1) pour le mettre dans la purée, range tout le matériel dans les tiroirs. Je mets le couvercle sur la casserole et regarde la cuisson des steacks.

«M»! «M»!

Je me retourne et vois ma nièce, tout sourire, me présenter un dessin.

- Oh, il est trop beau.

Faux, c'est très moche, ça ne ressemble à rien. Mais on fait comme si. Tess est contente et me le donne. Où est-ce que je vais le mettre, moi? La cheminée? … La poubelle ? Non, trop vite repérable. Le jeter par la fenêtre ? Non, je pourrais avoir les écologistes sur le dos... La cheminée ? Bingo … J'agirais quand elle aura le dos tourné.

- Tu veux que je mette la table? Demande Charlie.

- Non, je vais la mettre, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Vous avez raté un épisode? Vous vous sentez perdu(e) et frustré(e), n'est ce pas?**

Normal. Laissez-moi-vous raconter … Installez-vous confortablement et …

Père Castor racooonte nous une histtoiiiiire!

Quoi? Ok, pas d'humour …

Il était une fois …

Non plus?

Ok, ok je vais faire simple.

_Retour en Arrière (Ou Flash Back comme ils le disent en Amérique du Nord)_

Mon frère a débarqué il y a deux heures pour me déposer sa petite fille de 2 ans. Il fut surpris de voir Charles. Mais étant très pressé, il ne s'en est pas formalisé. Il m'a décrit le contexte: la grand-mère de ma belle-sœur était mal et il devait partir, avec ses beaux-parents et sa femme à Lille, pendant tout le weekend. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me laisser la petite, car oui, la baby-sitter c'est cher. Je ne précise pas qu'il vient d'acheter la nouvelle Mégane. Bref !

Et dans ma légendaire délicatesse, je m'étais tournée vers Charlie en disant:

- Ça ne vous dérange pas?

Ce détail n'échappa pas à mon frère puisqu'il bondit direct:

- Tu vouvoies ton pote?

Je crois que cet instant fut mon moment de solitude que Charlie trancha rapidement. Alléluia.

- Je pense que le vous nous concernait tous les deux et que Maylis a eu du mal à s'exprimer. C'est vrai que vous pouviez être gêné de savoir que je serai amené à m'occuper de votre fille sachant que vous ne me connaissez pas. C'est bien ce que **TU** voulais dire, n'est-ce pas Maylis?

- Oui, oui, Tu as raison.

Waouh. Il est trop fort. Je regarde Jacques qui gobe tout. Sauf les mouches.

- Non, non aucun problème. Bon je vous la laisse. Valérie a tout laissé dans le sac.

Il pose Tess par terre avant de nous dire au revoir et bon courage. Bien évidemment ma nièce s'est mise à pleurer pendant 1h… Jusqu'à ce que Charlie prenne le courage de s'occuper d'elle. Il a été d'une patience!Waouh. Moi je me retenais de lui foutre une bonne paire de claques. Oui, je suis très patiente : une de mes plus grande qualité !

_Fin du retour en arrière (Ou End of the Flash Back comme ils le disent ...)_

Et me voilà, en train de mettre la table pour nous trois. Bon sang … Ce n'était pas prévu au programme ça! Bon, pour le lit, je la mets dans le bureau … Oh! par tous les dieux de l'Olympe: elle se réveille à 7h du mat! Comment je vais faire? Car oui, je fais partie de l'association : Protégeons Les Marmottes En Hibernation Toute L'Année, et afin de pouvoir être solidaire avec elles, on fait la grasse mat dès qu'on peut ! Ouais, c'est pour la bonne cause !

C'est avec enthousiasme que je mélange la purée : Que voulez-vous ? Cela défoule !

- Tu as l'air vannée.

Je sursaute, me retourne et vois Charles, assis sur la chaise le dossier contre son torse.

- Oui, enfin, non, je suis plutôt dans mes pensées.

- Et à quoi penses-tu?

- Au réveil de demain, grimacé-je.

- Ah?

- Oui, j'aime bien rester dans mon lit le matin, bien au chaud dans mon petit cocon.

J'imagine alors la douceur de mes draps, de la chaleur promise après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Huuuum que c'est boooon!

Je reviens dans l'instant présent et vois le blond qui m'observe toujours avec un sourire. Je rougis légèrement et remets de l'entrain dans mon fouettement (de purée bien sûr!).

Tess arrive et gémis un: faiim.

Alors là, ça commence mal. Une phrase ma cocotte c'est SUJET+VERBE+COMPLEMENT donc tu me recommences tout pour me dire: j'ai faim. Allez!

- Oui ma petite Tess, allez, installe toi à table.

Bah quoi? Je ne suis pas une tante cruelle … extérieurement!

Tess s'assoit et Charles change sa position sur la chaise. Je sers la viande et la purée. Je dépose ensuite les ustensiles dans le lave vaisselle … Oui, vive la technologie! Je me retourne et je vois l'acteur mondial en pleine action: oui, il découpe la viande en petits dés pour ma nièce. Que c'est miiiiiignon! Je m'installe à mon tour pour diner. Hum, ça fait du bien de manger! Après toutes ces péripéties, mon estomac commençait à crier famine.

C'est à ce moment là, alors que tout porte a croire que j'ai réussis à trouver des solutions pour passer une soirée tranquille ... Que mes parents ont choisi de rentrer. Mais dans quelle famille je vis franchement?

- Bonsoir! On est rentré!

Sans blague…

- Papi! Mami! Dit Tess en sautant de la chaise et allant voir mes parents.

Je regarde Charlie. Ce ne sont pas les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Il se lève, attend que mes parents déposent Tess par terre et tend sa main. Ma mère la saisit direct.

- Madame, Monsieur, bonsoir, je suis Charlie, un …

Il se tourne vers moi, j'essaye de faire bonne figure:

- Ami de Maylis, continue-t-il en serrant la main de mon père.

- Enchanté Charlie, roucoule ma mère.

Maman, tu as 50 ans, t'es plus crédible pour draguer.

- Bonsoir, répond simplement mon père. Il se tourne vers moi et dis: Tu nous as préparé à manger?

- Non, je ne pensais pas que vous rentreriez aussi tôt, dis-je avec nonchalance.

Mon père range son manteau et se dirige vers la cuisine pour se préparer un truc tandis que ma mère dévore Charlie des yeux, qui lui-même regarde Tess qui joue avec le sac de ma mère.

Peut-on imaginer un pire tableau?

- On continue de dîner? proposé-je.

- Ouiii! Faim!

Ma mère va chercher une cinquième chaise, mon père termine la préparation de leur plat, je remets Tess sur sa chaise, Charlie se réinstalle près d'elle tandis que je m'assois à sa droite et enfin mes parents prennent place sur la petite table ronde de la cuisine.

- Alors Charlie, qu'est ce que vous faites comme études? Demande ma mère en battant des cils.

Oh merde, je n'ai pas prévu de script pour Charlie. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffe.

- Je m'intéresse au cinéma.

- Oh vraiment? Comme c'est palpitant! Côté technique ou côté artistique?

- Les deux, sourit-il.

- Je vois, et vous avez des passions? Un sport que vous préférez?

Maman ... Tu veux faire sa biographie ou quoi là ?

- Et bien, j'aime le cinéma, en sport, je fais du footing tous les matins,

Génial, donc demain matin tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ma cocotte …

- J'aime également joué au rugby avec mes amis et tout autre sport.

- Waouh, un véritable sportif!

Beurk. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse draguer alors que mon père n'est même pas à 2 cm d'elle!

On termine de dîner, ma mère conduit Charlie vers sa chambre, tandis que je m'occupe de Tess. Je l'amène dans la salle de bain et commence à faire couler l'eau tiède. Je regarde le flux transparent se verser rapidement dans la baignoire, je me sens totalement ailleurs. Tess rigole et joue avec le peu d'eau qu'il y a déjà.

Lorsqu'il y a assez, je coupe le robinet et déshabille Tess pour la mettre dans l'eau. Elle joue, rit et m'éclabousse. Moi …. Moi je suis vidée de toutes mes forces et je m'en prends plein la figure … GENIAL!

- Besoin d'aide?

Je me retourne vers la voix rauque (et terriblement sexy).

- Tu ne préfères pas te reposer?

- Je reconnais que la journée a été mouvementée, mais j'ai encore un plein d'énergie, répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Attends, je rêve ou c'est une invitation muette ça?

- Hé bien, je … Je …

Oui, Bravo Maylis, c'est une phrase parfaitement bien articulée et structurée, et en bonus, tu rougis!

- M! M!

Je reporte mon attention sur la petite dans la baignoire … Et continue de la laver. Charlie ne dit plus rien et regarde mes gestes. Une fois la petite propre, je lui mets son pyjama et la mets au lit: AFFAIRE CLASSEE!

Le beau blond est retourné dans la chambre … Je toque alors à sa porte et attends la réponse. Lorsque j'entends un «Oui» étouffé par la porte, j'entre…

Devant mes yeux s'affiche en spectacle un corps, torse nu. Je referme la porte et crie limite: «Oh EXCUSE MOI!». Olala, des fois, je me demande si je ne suis pas blonde.

La porte s'ouvre, et mon corps adossé à celle-ci s'élance vers l'arrière … Pour tomber dans des bras musclés …

Bon sang … QUAND CETTE JOURNEE VA SE TERMINER?

* * *

(1) : Cf le Groupe Facebook : Les personnes mangeant du beurre doux ne sont pas fréquentables...

Pensée du jour : ... La review a peur de rien ! ... Même pas de se poster ... Et toc ! ...


	12. Chapter 12

Bijour !

Voici la suiiite ;)

**Toujours un grand merci a ceux qui me soutiennent par les reviews : Emichlo, Cecile82,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Glougloutine (bienvenue ;) ) et ... Firefly **

**

* * *

**

Bella22 :

Et oui, toujours ce petit encart rien que pour toi !

Oh yeah, ca bouge sur le dancefloor ;P. Purée ... Sérieux, si ma mère draguait un de mes potes comme ca, je ne saurais pas comment réagir xD.

Merci pour ta review au passage xD

Allez, je te laisse a ta lecture de ... LA SUIIIIITE xD

* * *

_Le beau blond est retourné dans la chambre … Je toque alors à sa porte et attends la réponse. Lorsque j'entends un «Oui» étouffé par la porte, j'entre… _

_Devant mes yeux s'affiche en spectacle un corps, torse nu. Je referme la porte et crie limite: «Oh EXCUSE MOI!». La porte s'ouvre, et mon corps adossé à celle-ci s'élance vers l'arrière … Pour tomber dans des bras musclés …_

_Bon sang … QUAND CETTE JOURNEE VA SE TERMINER?_

Je suis donc actuellement dans les bras de Charlie, altitude 37, longitude 267 et tout va bien capitaine! Pas de perturbation extérieure attendue, nous pouvons continuer tranquillement!

Ok, j'arrête l'humour, je suis actuellement pétrifiée. Enfin façon de parler car je sens mon corps trembler … Car oui, il faut signaler que le blond est mort de rire… Et toujours torse nu.

_Ne pas saigner du nez, ne pas saigner du nez, ne pas saigner du nez …_

Il me redresse et je fais face à lui, toujours en train de rire. Je croise les bras et prends une mine exaspérée. Chose difficile à faire quand on a une vue sur des abdos aussi bien dessinés et un torse aussi imberbe … Est-ce qu'il a un défaut? Sérieux!

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste … Trop fort!

- Merci … Je sais qu'il m'arrive d'être maladroite!

Je tourne la tête et commence à bouder. Il s'approche de moi, me tire par le bras et m'amène vers le lit.

- Tu voulais me parler?

- Euh, oui, arrivé-je à articuler. Pour demain matin … Tu souhaites courir dans les marais?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Combien de kilomètre fais-tu généralement?

- Une dizaine.

- AH OUAIS?

Il sourit:

- Et oui, je suis un acteur, il faut que je sois perpétuellement en forme. Je dois donc bien faire attention à mon corps.

- Ah, je comprends mieux.

Logique, BANANE! Bon sang, il doit vraiment me prendre pour une cruche des fois.

- Et donc, demain, ça ne t'embête pas si je suis à vélo? Car je t'avoue que je ne cours jamais.

Cruche et feignante en plus! JACKPOT MAN!

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas courir demain.

- Comme tu veux, ça nous permettrait de te faire visiter le coin un peu plus en profondeur.

Profondeur un ? Arrête ca tout de suite Maylis !

- Très bien alors, on fait comme ça.

Je lui souris et m'avance vers la porte:

- Bonne nuit! Demain à 7h?

- 7h, ça me va.

J'ouvre la porte et la referme. Waouh. Je souris comme une idiote. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que j'ai hâte qu'il soit 7h.

J'attrape mon téléphone portable et vais sous ma couette pour raconter ma journée à Anne Sophie.

A 22h, je l'abandonne pour retrouver Morphée.

Vendredi passe à une vitesse ahurissante. Entre les visites des villes près de la maison et un passage par la côte sauvage le matin, la petite qui devait faire sa sieste, le Macdo pour le soir, le cinéma, …Et le sport vendredi et samedi matin. J'ai la désagréable impression que le temps passe mais que je ne peux rien faire. On connaît tous cette impression, que tout file et que nos actions sont limitées, comme ralenties.

Le footing du matin de Charlie était … Plaisant. J'adore le suivre en vélo. Il garde un petit rythme pour qu'on puisse discuter sans trop l'essouffler. C'était agréable de sentir la rosée du matin, voir le soleil se lever sur la mer et prendre le petit déjeuner sur la plage.

Notre relation est … indéfinissable. Il est à la fois un confident et un très bon copain. C'est différent d'Aurélien avec qui on partage tout (sauf le dernier tampon ou la dernière capote, diantre heureusement quand même !). Là, c'est naturel de raconter tout et rien, mais on y laisse quelques réserves.

Au final, j'ai bien fait de l'inviter. En plus, Tess n'est pas si désagréable et mes parents ne sont pas présents ! C'est la belle vie.

Samedi après-midi est à nos portes. Nous décidons de faire les courses avec Tess. Après avoir fait la liste, on prend Hutch pour nous diriger vers le Leclerc le plus proche.

Charlie prend le chariot et place avec délicatesse Tess. Il slalome dans les rayons faisant rire la petite tandis que je remplis le caddie. Je les laisse un instant pour choisir de la viande. J'entends alors deux vieilles femmes parler entre elles:

- Regarde-le, il est vraiment mignon.

- Oui, il est vraiment à croquer.

- Et tu as vu comment il s'occupe de sa fille?

- Oui, il est trop chou!

- Et la mère, où est-elle?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vue.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ah les petites vieilles, toujours à l'affût des ragots. Je reste devant le rayon de la viande, me demandant quoi prendre.

- M! M!

Je me retourne vers Tess qui tire sur mon jean. Je lui souris et la prend dans mes bras. Charlie me rejoint.

- Je ne sais pas quoi prendre.

- Du steak?

Je réfléchis le temps de savoir ce qu'on va manger avec les parents … Tess bouge dans mes bras et Charlie intervient au bon moment en passant son bras droit dans son dos et son bras gauche dans le mien.

- Tess, tu vas tomber si tu bouges tout le temps.

Je suis toujours épatée de la voir réagir et obéir à Charlie. Je devrais me teindre en blonde, peut-être que c'est ça qui l'influence. Je sens que mes bras commencent à me lâcher. C'est qu'elle fait son poids la petite.

- Tu veux marcher, Tess?

- Naaaaaaaan!

- Bon bin, je vais te lâcher, tant pis pour toi!

Non, je blague. Je la soulève un peu, histoire de mieux la positionner dans mes bras et continue mon inspection. Charlie regarde également:

- Dinde?

Quoi ? Tu me prends pour une dinde ? Que le monde est cruel ! ... Non, je plaisante...

- Avec du riz et de la sauce curry?

- Ça me tente bien, me sourit-il.

- Et bien on prend ça!

Il prend le nécessaire tandis que je regarde le steak haché. Arg. Tess va me tuer le dos. Heureusement, le blond arrive et me propose de la prendre. J'accepte aussitôt. Il me décharge de mon poids et je peux enfin me pencher correctement pour accéder à la viande tant convoitée.

Charlie repart vers le chariot tandis que je vérifie qu'on a bien tout pris. Je repasse à côté des deux mamies et j'entends une soupirer:

- Il a quand même un beau cul.

…

Je regarde dans la même direction et effectivement ce jean moule parfaitement son postérieur. Il se retourner et me grille en plein matage. Il croise les bras et soulève ses sourcils, l'air moqueur. QUOI? On a plus le droit de se rincer l'œil dans ce monde?

Je lui jette un regard désabusé et dépose la viande dans le caddie.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardais comme ça? demande-t-il moqueur.

- Oh, les petites vieilles disaient que tu avais un beau cul, j'ai juste louché pour savoir si c'était vrai et pouvoir confirmer, tout simplement, je réponds avec le même ton.

- Je vois, tu veux toucher peut-être histoire de confirmer?

Je me stoppe, le regarde et éclate de rire.

- Tu ne me demandes même pas si je pense que tu as un beau fessier?

- Ah quoi ça sert, je le sais!

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre! Nous rions aux éclats pendant une dizaine de minutes, faisant l'objet de l'attention générale des clients.

Nous terminons les courses et regagnons la maison pour une soirée toute aussi amusante.

Dimanche matin: Programme familial oblige: Piscine!

Après le footing à 6h du mat, nous prenons un petit déjeuner bien costaud. Mon père sort la voiture familiale, ma mère met Tess dans le siège auto pour enfants. Je prépare le sac en y mettant maillots, serviettes …

- Maylis? Me demande mon invité

Je me tourne vers lui, et lui fais un sourire hollywoodien.

- Yeees Charleees.

Oh mon dieu … Ça fait pas trop pouffe dit comme ça? Le blond rigole et redevient sérieux. Au vu de son regard, je commence à stresser. Ne me dis pas que ma mère l'a tellement dragué qu'il veut plus revenir ici? Ou alors il veut tuer ma nièce?

- Voilà, je voulais te dire que …

- Oui, dis-je un peu paniquée par ce qu'il va m'énoncer.

- Je …

Il semble gêné, il évite mon regard. Bon sang.

- Je … Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Review is review, la la la lalala ...


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous et a toutes,

Désolée pour le retard, mon week-end a été trèèès mouvementée ! xD

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce léger retard :D

Un grand merci à :

**Emichlo, Cecile82,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Mayssa, Glougloutine et ... Firefly ... Pour vos fantastiques reviews :D**

**

* * *

**

_Chère Bella22, _

_Les roses sont rouges, les bleues sont bleus et les oranges oranges ... _Ouais, nan, j'ai pas d'esprit contradictoire, j'avais juste envie de bien commencer ma réponse a ta review !_ xD Et oui, tu as l'exclusivité de l'encart ... Et de l'italique ! Tu es trop chanceuse :P _

Ouais, beurk beurk ! Mais je crois que j'arrive même pas ma mère faire ca. Mais j'ai déjà vu une mère d'un de mes copains en draguer un autre ... Et ca, ca reste graver dans ma mémoire ! xD

En fait, pour la solution ... Pas mal de personnes m'ont suggérés qu'il y aille nu ... NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE BANDE DE PERVERS ! ET TESS ! VOUS Y PENSEZ ? MDR Ouais ... Il n'y a pas de problème, que des solutions comme dirais mon chef ...

Bref, un grand merci pour ta fidélité et ta review ... Je te laisse découvrir THE solution ! XD

* * *

**Bonne lecture a tous !**

_Oh mon dieu … Ca fait pas trop pouffe dis comme ca ? Le blond rigole et redeviens sérieux. Au vu de son regard, je commence à stresser. Ne me dis pas que ma mère l'a tellement dragué qu'il veut plus revenir ici ? Ou alors il veut tuer ma nièce ?_

_- Voilà, je voulais te dire que …_

_- Oui, dis-je un peu paniquée par ce qu'il va m'énoncer._

_- Je …_

_Il se semble gêné, il évite mon regard. Bon sang._

_- Je … Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain._

Arrivés à la piscine, nous avons pu résoudre le problème du maillot en passant par la boutique de la piscine. C'est donc vêtu d'un boxer de bain que je le retrouve après les douches non mixtes.

Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de déglutir à la vue de son torse, où quelques gouttes rebelles glissent tout le long de ses pectoraux. Perdue dans ma contemplation, je n'entends pas ma mère arriver.

- Ah Charlie! Ce maillot de bain vous va à la perfection!

- Merci, Madame Tuxir.

- Oh combien de fois vous ai-je dit de m'appeler Claire?

- Une dizaine de fois ce matin, sourit-il.

- Petit coquin, dit-elle en riant.

Je porte alors attention au maillot de ma mère … Depuis quand elle a un maillot rouge flashy comme ça? Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je deviens folle, c'est ça. Dans 5 minutes mon père va ouvrir la porte et me hurler que je suis en retard.

Je sens une main puissante se poser sur mon épaule dénudée. Je sursaute. J'ouvre les yeux et croise des yeux bleus.

- Maylis? Est-ce que ça va?

Oh tu viens de me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque mais sinon tout va bien … Ah et j'oublie, ma mère te drague sans arrêt. Donc oui, la belle vie!

- Ça va, ça va.

Devant mon entrain, il me sourit chaleureusement et il me prend la main pour m'entrainer tranquillement vers les bassins. Je me laisse faire et en passant près des bancs, je croise le regard de mon père qui hoche la tête.

Quoi? Toi aussi papa tu as vu l'attitude provocante de maman? Ne demande pas le divorce maintenant! On aura l'air de quoi devant un mariage qui tombe à l'eau … L'eau d'une piscine quoi!Il y a du chlore ! Mauvaaaais pour la peau !

J'arrive dans le bassin le plus chaud où je retrouve maman et Tess. La dernière voit Charlie, crie et s'élance vers lui. Le blond la réceptionne en riant et la soulève. Je souris devant le tableau, je décide de les laisser seuls et pars faire quelques brasses dans un autre bassin.

- Jamine! Tu ne devineras jamais!

Tiens, les petites vieilles d'hier. Je m'assois près d'elles et fais quelques battements de jambes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Germaine?

- Le blond d'hier! Il est là avec sa fille!

- Oh vraiment? Où ça?

- Dans l'autre bassin.

- Allons-y!

Je rigole devant tant d'enthousiasme!

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire? Demande ma voix préférée.

- Tu as deux nouvelles fans, je réponds, sans lever la tête.

Un plouf, suivit de quelques gouttes qui atterrissent sur moi, se fait entendre. Mon blond s'installe près de moi.

- Oh vraiment. Toi et ta mère?

- Ah ah très drôle, ne me mets pas dans le même sac que ma génitrice.

Il éclate de rire.

- Plus sérieusement, tu te souviens des deux mamies qui te mataient hier à Leclerc?

- Mmh, je me souviens surtout que c'est toi qui me matais!

- Quel prétentieux, couiné-je, indignée en frappant son bras.

- Oh, ne fais pas la fille surprise, je sais que tu es dingue de mon fessier.

Je ne peux plus me retenir et j'éclate de rire. Je regarde Charlie qui affiche une mine boudeuse. J'arrive à retrouver une respiration normale et l'interroge.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je parle de mon magnifique fessier et toi tu éclates de rire, il y a de quoi bouder, non?

Il se lève et reste à regarder le reste du bassin, je me lève a mon tour, claque ma main sur ses fesses.

- Oh allez, tu sais bien que tu as le plus beau fessier du monde!

Je m'élance, me retourne légèrement et lui lance un clin d'œil. Puis je plonge dans le peu d'eau du début du bassin en riant intérieurement en pensant à la tête qu'il avait faite après mon geste.

Je continue de nager quand soudain je me sens tirer vers le fond. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler, la panique s'empare de moi. Soudain, je sens mon corps pressé contre un autre, puis je sors ma tête de l'eau.

- Mais tu es fou!

- Tu croyais que ta tape resterait impunie, tu rêves en couleur ma belle!

Je rougis devant cette soudaine intimité.

- Les enfants!

On se sépare rapidement pour faire face à ma mère.

- Il est 11h30! On va y aller!

- On fait une course?

- Tu sais déjà que tu va gagner, dis-je blasée.

- Tu es trop défaitiste, je te laisse 5 sec d'avance.

- Mon seigneur est trop bon!

Je m'élance pour gagner cette course. Arrivée à l'échelle, je sens mon corps décoller pour retomber dans l'eau.

- C'est de la triche, hurlé-je.

- Je n'avais pas précisé que tous les coups étaient permis?

Je soupire, et regagne l'échelle. Une fois debout, Charlie me tend ma serviette.

- Allez, sans rancune.

Je boude, je prends la serviette et m'avance vers les vestiaires, tête haute et pleine d'assurance… Mais c'est sans compter le carrelage trop trempée. Mon corps glisse vers l'arrière et je redoute le moment où ma tête va cogner le sol. Instinctivement je ferme les yeux. Et encore une fois, je me retrouve dans les bras du blond.

Ça devient une manie ou quoi?

Sans vouloir faire de l'ironie, j'ai eu peur. Je retiens mes larmes, silencieusement. Il me serre dans ses bras et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux. J'attends un instant que mon cœur se calme, remercie Charlie et vais prendre une douche.

Le chlore s'en va avec le shampoing. Je regarde la mousse s'engouffrer dans le siphon de ma cabine individuelle.

Car oui, je n'aime pas les douches collectives … Et ça me permet d'éviter le rouge flamboyant du maillot de ma mère.

Je sors de la cabine et me dirige vers les vestiaires où je me change. Je soupire d'aise quand mes vêtements secs caressent ma peau. Je sors de la cabine et cogne quelqu'un.

- Oh excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention.

La personne se retourne et énonce d'une voix théâtrale :

- Hum, il faudra vous faire pardonner alors, jeune demoiselle.

J'éclate de rire face à la réplique.

- Et comment puis-je me faire pardonner, oh noble seigneur? Dis-je avec le même ton et accompagné d'une révérence.

Je me remets droite, il se penche et chuchote à mon oreille:

- Hum, c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles comme ça. Tu devrais arrêter avant que j'y prenne goût.

Je déglutis et rougis alors qu'il rit de bon cœur. Je lui jette un air blasé et m'avance vers mon père qui nous attend.

Après le déjeuner, tout s'enchaine à grande vitesse, Charlie prépare ses bagages, on vérifie qu'il n'oublie rien … Et nous voici déjà sur le quai de la gare. Heureusement pour moi, mon père a insisté pour que ma mère aille ramener ma nièce à mon frère avec lui, nous laissant seuls.

- Et bien! Quel weekend! s'exclame-t-il.

- C'est vrai! J'espère au moins que tu te seras bien amusé!

Il me sourit tendrement et me répond:

- Oui, c'était génial.

Je regarde l'heure, subitement intimidée par ce sourire. Un soupir de tristesse m'échappe malgré moi. Je ferme les yeux, espérant vainement qu'il ne l'a pas entendu.

Soudain, je sens ses bras m'enlacer et sa voix raisonne en moi:

- Oh, ne sois pas si triste de me quitter!

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je sens mes larmes s'accumuler près de mes yeux. Au fond de moi, je ne veux pas me l'avouer. Oui. Je sais très bien qu'on ne se verra plus. Enfin, j'espère quoi là, un? Il est acteur, super beau et super sexy, il travaille au CANADA et moi je suis en France!

- Hé, allez Maylis, ne te laisse pas aller comme ça! Tiens, regarde.

Je lève les yeux pour suivre son ordre. Je le vois détacher sa gourmette et me la mettre au poignet.

- J'y tiens énormément à cette gourmette, alors t'y fais attention!

Je hoche la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Puis, il fouille dans son sac et me tend une enveloppe.

- Je pense que tu auras besoin de ça pour pouvoir me rendre ma gourmette.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et découvre … Des billets d'avion.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Bientôt au cinéma : La vengance de la Review ... Tintintintiiiiin ...


	14. Chapter 14

Et oui, vous l'attendiez ... Et le voici !

Toujours un grand merci à vous !

**Emichlo, Cecile82,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Mayssa, Glougloutine, Lyly7 et ... Firefly ...**

**

* * *

**_Bella22 _

MDR ! Non aucune honte :P ... Le suspeeeeence ;)

:D Merciiiiiiii ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu l'adores ;)

J'adore les rebondissements ;) ;) : O :O Comment ca une fixation sur son fessier ... Pourquoi ? Ca te gènes :P

Ouaaais ! La découverte du Canaadaaa ! Mouhahahaha !

Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre :D

* * *

_J'hoche la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Puis, il fouille dans son sac et me tends une enveloppe._

_- Je pense que tu auras besoin de ca pour pouvoir me rendre ma gourmette._

_J'ouvre l'enveloppe et découvre … Des billets d'avion._

- Mayliiiiiis! C'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui! Crie une voix douce mais un peu hystérique.

- Huum? Est la seule chose que je peux articuler après 4 heures de sommeil.

- Allez lève toi, on va rater l'avion.

- Maais Anne So, il est dans 2h30!

- Justement, je t'ai trop laissé dormir! Tu n'imagines même pas le temps d'enregistrement et d'embarquement.

Après avoir ronchonné, je me lève, regarde Anne Sophie, déjà habillée d'un jean délavé, d'un petit haut décolleté blanc et de sa veste en cuir noire. Légèrement maquillée, elle a décidé de faire une queue de cheval.

Comment fait-elle pour se préparer si vite? D'un regard vitreux, je regarde le réveil, 4h00. Aïe. Ça pique!

Je prends une douche, mets mon vieux jean, un t-shirt bleu et un pull noir.

- Oh Maylis, tu aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire!

- Bah j'ai que ça… Bafouillé-je.

- Bon, on va faire avec, un?

J'acquiesce, attrape un pain au chocolat et nous partons en métro pour l'aéroport Charles De Gaulle.

Je suis sûre qu'il y a un rapport muet vers mon futur hôte. Car oui, nous voici dans l'avion pour rejoindre Charles. Nous sommes le 5 juin et il est 6h31 quand notre avion décolle pour … 10 heures d'avion!

Canada, que tu es loin!

Dire que quand on arrivera, il sera 10heures du matin! Je jette un coup d'œil à Anne So qui lit _The Times_. Je souris puis prends mon i-Pod pour me mettre un petit Lady Gaga. Je regarde à travers le hublot les nuages, les quelques lumières de villes que je peux apercevoir. Inconsciemment je me mets à caresser le métal de la gourmette de Charlie.

Charlie. Voilà un mois que je ne l'ai pas revu. Depuis son weekend chez moi. Bien sûr, on s'est parlé furtivement par téléphone et par Facebook. C'est d'ailleurs au cours de ces discutions que je lui ai avoué ma peur de partir seule à l'étranger. Il m'avait alors proposé d'emmener Anne So. Celle-ci avait répondu présente dès que je lui avait parlé du voyage au Canada. Elle avait fait différents stages pour son métier là-bas, et c'était avec plaisir qu'elle retournait dans ce chaleureux pays.

- Maylis.

- Huum?

- Tu veux manger quelque chose?

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde Anne Sophie et l'hôtesse de l'air.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez?

- Salade, pizza …

- Je veux bien une pizza, la coupé-je.

Elle me la pose sur ma tablette, me donne un Sprite et continue son tour. Je regarde l'heure.

- Il est déjà 12h?

- Tu es une vraie marmotte! Rit ma meilleure amie.

Je lui tire la langue et commence à manger la pizza … Qui ne vient ni de Dominos, ni de Pizza Sprint et encore moins de Pizza Del Arte … C'est une pizza d'avion quoi. Heureusement que j'ai faim!

- Tiens, je te l'ai enlevé quand j'ai vu que tu dormais profondément.

-Merci.

- Je récupère mon précieux et ouvre le rideau du hublot qu'Anne So avait fermé pour que je puisse dormir en paix. Décidément ma meilleure amie pense à tout! L'hôtesse repasse et prend nos couverts.

- Je suis désolée de m'être assoupie. Tu ne t'es pas trop sentie seule?

- Non, rassure-toi! Tu avais besoin de dormir après ta journée d'hier.

Je souris en me rappelant la course entre les trains pour arriver à 23h chez Anne So avec ma grosse valise et mon sac qui pesait 2 tonnes … (Enfin 3kilos 8 selon l'aéroport mais bon on a pas la même notion du poids c'est tout …)

- Et puis, ils passaient des films bien sympas.

Je remarque alors …

- Tu t'es changée? Dis-je en regardant sa robe blanche et ses ballerines noires.

- Bah oui! Il fait chaud à Vancouver à cette époque de l'année.

J'aurais dû me renseigner. Je n'ose pas dire à Anne Sophie que j'ai pris seulement 2 shorts et une robe, pensant qu'il ferait le même temps que chez moi …

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pris que des jeans!

- Non! J'ai deux shorts!

- C'est pas vrai, dit-elle en passant sa main sur son visage. Tu n'es pas possible, toi!

Le vol dure encore une heure avant que le pilote nous annonce qu'on arrive sur le territoire canadien. Il ne reste plus que trois heures avant d'arriver à Vancouver. Le plus gros est passé. On regarde _Very Bad Trip (1)_ et un autre film. C'est fou comment ça permet de passer le temps!

Le commandant nous demande de boucler nos ceintures, et commence l'atterrissage… Qu'il réussit parfaitement! Tout le monde applaudit sauf moi. Attendez, le mec il est payé des milles et des cents, il a reçu une bonne formation et on l'applaudit!(2) Bref, ne polémiquons pas! Nous descendons de l'oiseau de fer pour prendre un bus.

Dans l'aéroport, nous attendons nos valises. Je sens le stress monter. Dans quelques minutes je verrai Charles. Nous sortons du hall pour les valises et arrivons au rassemblement des voyageurs. Waouh. C'est immense! Il y a tellement de monde. Je reste proche d'Anne So en essayant de trouver une tête blonde connue. On avance doucement, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Une chaleur assommante règne, accentuer par le passage des personnes et de la pollution. Encore une fois, ma meilleure amie avait raison.

- Maylis! Mayliiiis! Crie une voix claire et chantante.

Je me retourne et vois une petite femme, vêtue de talons blancs, d'un tailleur blanc écrue et d'une chemise ivoire. Ses cheveux bruns rattaché en chignon cernent bien son visage qui me fait un grand sourire. Elle agite sa main pour nous inciter à nous rapprocher. Je regarde Anne-So qui attend pour savoir ce qu'elle doit faire. Je m'approche alors de la jeune femme quand un éclair surgit dans mon esprit:

- Alizée?

- Oui! Je suis contente de voir que tu ne m'as pas oubliée!

- Ça fait longtemps, dis-moi!

- Au moins, 2 mois!

On se sourit mutuellement au souvenir de notre trajet commun de Paris à La Baule.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demandé-je.

- Je suis venue te chercher!

- Ah bon? Je Réponds, perdue.

- Mais oui, je suis une amie de Charlie!

- Waouh, quelle coïncidence!

Elle rit. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal, moi? J'entends un «hum hum» derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Anne-So, les bras croisés, me jetant des éclairs.

- Ooh, je suis désolée, Anne So, voici Alizée, une amie de Charlie. Alizée, je te présente ma meilleure amie: Anne Sophie.

- Enchantée, dit la brune de sa voix chantante.

- De même, répond plus froidement Anne So.

- Bon, reprend Alizée, je vous emmène dans un lieu plus frais, qu'est-ce que tu dois avoir chaud avec tout ça Maylis!

Je rougis.

- Je n'ai pris que ça … J'avoue doucement.

- Non, tu plaisantes?

Anne So soupire et regarde Ali.

- Elle est désespérante.

Ali rit et Anne So se joint à elle. Moi j'essaye de creuser un trou dans le sol pour disparaître mais le béton est plus fort que moi.

- Attends juste un instant.

Je vois Ali prendre son téléphone et parler en anglais. Moi je ne comprends rien de son charabia. Ah si, elle a dit «Bonjour» et «comment ça va?». Anne So, elle, écoute et rit en même temps qu'Ali.

L'anglais est une secte.

- Allez, allons-y, chantonne gaiement Alizée.

Nous la suivons jusqu'à son Qashqai. Il y en a qui se font plaisir! Nous montons nos bagages à bord et elle conduit à travers la ville.

C'est une très belle ville, aérer, avec des arbres et des buissons, très propre, et avec de très hauts buildings. Nous passons près du lac calme et paisible, où des gens se baignent. Le sens de la circulation est assez étrange, mais vu que je ne conduis pas, je ne me pose pas de question!

Alizée connaît la ville comme sa poche. Elle entre dans un parking souterrain et se gare.

Allez, dépêchons nous, nous sommes attendues!

Nous nous pressons vers les ascenseurs. Elle choisit l'étage et l'ascenseur nous y conduit. Un «Cling» retentit et les portes s'ouvrent. Une belle jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs nous y attend, vêtue d'un mini short blanc, de Tongs et d'une tunique bleue.

Alizée va lui faire la bise tandis que je reste à coté d'Anne Sophie. Soudain, elle me tape légèrement dans le ventre de sa main et elle s'exclame:

- On dirait Ashley Greene!

- Oui, c'est bien moi, rit-elle puis elle ajoute: Bienvenue à Vancouveeerrrrr!

* * *

(1) : Very Bad Trip : Une Tuerie ce film !

(2) : CF Gad Elmaleh

Pensée du jour : ... Moi pour la coupe du monde de foot, je suis pour la Review ... Très beau pays par ailleurs ...


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ...

Voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Emichlo, Cecile82,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Mayssa, Glougloutine, Lyly7, Frout et ... Firefly ..**

**

* * *

**

Bella 22 :

Salut Bells ! Ouaaais ! Moi j'ai le numéro 8 de l'équipe Review ! Trop heureuse ! Et toi ?  
J'ai aussi le poster de l'équipe ... Je suis trop une dingue par rapport a ca ! MDR

Ouais ... Moi aussi je me suis tapée les 10H ... Surtout qu'a la fin, on est arrivé en plein orage ... On a fait le grand 8 pendant 2h ... Ca criait dans l'avion, il y avait plein de monde qui pleurait ... Moi et mes cousins on se regardait le film qui passait .. Un peu secoué mais ca allait MDR

Héhéhé ... Tu va rencontrer tout le cast ! Tu as un acteur/actrice que tu préfères ?

Merciii pour ta reviiiew ;) Bonne lecture

* * *

Amy !

Bienvenue ! XD

J'avoue que ca fait du bien d'avoir de nouveau trucs ... Sinon tu te lasses vite ! Moi je fais tout les univers possibles ou je connais les persos ... Donc Harry Potter, Naruto ...

En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture

* * *

_Alizée va lui faire la bise tandis que je reste à coté d'Anne Sophie. Soudain elle me tape légèrement dans le ventre de sa main et elle s'exclame :_

_- On dirait Ashley Greene !_

_- Oui, c'est moi bien moi, rit-elle puis elle ajoute : Bienvenue a Vancouveeerrrrr !_

-Merci! Dis-je simplement.

- Merci… Bafouille légèrement Anne So.

Attendez, depuis combien de temps Anne So est timide? Je la regarde avec mon air … suspect. Elle l'intercepte et me dit:

- Non mais Lys! Ashley Greene! C'est une pointure de mode super connue!

- Ah bon?

- Olala, toute une éducation à refaire.

On entend des éclats de rires. On se regarde, surprises et d'un coup je comprends …

- Vous comprenez le français?

- Oui, j'ai un bon professeur, dit-elle en roulant son R et en faisant un clin d'œil à Alizée.

- Aaaaaaah ok, je comprends tout : Alizée est le professeur de Français d'Ashley.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma meilleure amie et …

- Oh, je m'excuse je ne voulais pas vous offensez. Je ne connais rien au niveau mode et je …

- Non, rassure toi, euh on peut se tutoyer? Je hoche la tête. Je ne le prends pas mal. Puis elle se tourne vers Anne So.

- Par contre, je vois que ma réputation vient jusqu'en France.

- Hé bien oui!

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle éclate de rire.

Et nous revoilà dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. On est dans le FLOU, HELP HELP! Devant nos têtes, elle propose alors de tout nous raconter tranquillement devant un verre. On s'installe à la terrasse et nous commandons avec entrain et bonne humeur. Elle nous explique qu'elle avait juste conseillé une star sur son look et le lendemain tout le monde parlait d'elle comme une nouvelle styliste et beaucoup de gens venaient la voir pour se faire relooker.

Elle avoue qu'elle n'y connaît pas grand-chose en mode et que pour elle: le simple, il n'y a rien de moins compliqué.

Je rigole, mais surtout … Je brûle. Toujours suivre les conseils d'Anne So, bon sang! Mes vêtements plus la chaleur… Impossible de tenir. Même en enlevant mon pull, ça devient impossible. Voyant mon désespoir et ma future déshydratation, Alizée règle la note et nous emmène dans différents magasins … CLIMATISES!

Après de multiples batailles avec les filles, elles règlent les factures. Ainsi Anne Sophie et moi sortons avec une dizaine de nouvelles tenues… Et accessoires assortis.

- Bon, il y en a un qui doit s'impatienter, déclare Alizée en regardant sa montre.

Je rougis comme une collégienne tandis que ma meilleure amie et notre nouvelle copine rient.

- Tu montes avec nous?

- Oui, je suis venue en taxi.

C'est ainsi que nous sommes parties de ce building, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, et une chanson à la radio … Que je vous laisse deviner!

_Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your baby.  
I'm not your baby, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro.  
__Alejandro._

Et oui, il faut se mettre à la page!

D'un coup, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne voiture, une bonne chanson pour faire une bonne ambiance. On rit, on chante, on blague … Pendant les 40 minutes de trajet.

Alizée ralentit, et on arrive près d'une grille. Elle montre son badge et l'homme patibulaire nous laisser entrer dans la propriété.

La voiture nous emmène jusqu'à un hôtel où un homme vêtu d'un costume attend.

- Ok les filles! L'homme de chambre va prendre vos bagages. Suivez-le, comme ça vous saurez où sont vos chambres, suggère Ashley.

- Et profitez-en pour prendre vos maillots! Il y a une piscine dans l'hôtel. Dit Alizée avec un clin d'œil.

- HEY! Hurle une voix inconnue.

- Kellan! disent en cœur Ashley et Alizée

- Hye my pretty women

- Hye monkey man!

- Oh stop …

Et voilà, c'est parti pour leur charabia. Le garçon les regarde, je vois de l'admiration dans ses yeux.

-Tu dois être Maylis? Nice to meet you, je suis … Se présente-il en me tendant la main. Je la saisis et:

- Kellan, oui, j'avais compris. On peut y aller? Je soupire légèrement, pressée de m'allonger sur un lit. Tout ce voyage m'a épuisée. Je regarde Anne-So qui est également fatiguée.

- Et vous, je ne savais pas que les fleurs voyageaient en groupe.

- Et bien maintenant tu le sais, fait-elle, cassante.

Et sans plus attendre, elle me prend la main, on fait un signe aux filles, mortes de rire et nous suivons le garçon de chambre.

Arrivées dans notre chambre plutôt grande, avec deux lits simples, deux grandes armoires et une salle de bain, nous jetons nos sacs. Ma meilleure amie se rafraîchit tandis que je tire les rideaux.

- Oh par tous les saints, viens voir, Anne So!

Elle vient près de moi et met sa main devant sa bouche. La vue est incroyable. Tout d'abord, la piscine de l'hôtel, on voit plein de couleurs autour de la piscine. Ensuite, il y a une forêt et puis … Le lac. C'est vraiment dépaysant. Après le spectacle, Anne So déclare:

- Finalement, j'ai bien envie de me rafraichir dans la piscine!

- Tu as bien raison, je lui réponds.

La fraîcheur nous réveillera ! Ma meilleure amie prend la salle de bain pendant que je me change dans la chambre.

- Oh, il te va super bien!

Je me retourne et m'exclame.

- Le tien aussi!

Nous avions pris des maillots de bain sous les conseils d'Ali. Ma meilleure amie porte ainsi un bikini avec en haut un bandeau sexy avec le bas qui va avec d'une couleur vert pâle. Moi je porte un maillot de bain marine avec des ficelles blanches : simple et classique.

On prend les serviettes de l'hôtel, puis nous descendons en direction de la piscine.

- Ah! Alors vous venez vous rafraichir?

- Oui, ça va nous faire du bien. Tu nous accompagnes, Alizée?

- Non, j'ai encore du travail.

- Et Ashley?

- Elle est partie avec Kellan.

- Je vois, je soupire.

- Allez, je vous ouvre la porte, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous arrivons sur la terrasse. Il y a quelques personnes qui bronzent et … Un homme sort de l'eau. Bon sang. C'est Robert Pattinson. On se fige.

Un petit homme le suit, lui donne une serviette tandis qu'il se dirige vers nous. L'homme lui passe ses lunettes qu'il met. Voyant notre bug, il s'arrête et se présente.

- Bonjûr, vous devez être les amies de Charlie. Je suis Robert, vous pouvez m'appeler Rob et …

Le nain lui donne deux photos qu'il nous donne.

- Voilà, vous avez vos autographes, bonne journée.

Et il part. Je regarde alternativement la photo où il pose torse nu avec un sourire charmeur et sa signature et les filles.

- Il est … Je cherche mes mots.

- Hautain, arrogant, fier? Propose ma meilleure amie.

- Sexy, canon, attirant? Ajoute notre nouvelle amie.

- Poilu.

Une minute de silence suivie par des éclats de rires masculins. On porte notre attention sur les deux hommes … Que dire … Les dieux allongés sur les chaises longues. Je souris en voyant mon prince … Charlie quoi!

- Jamais je n'ai entendu un commentaire comme celui-ci sur notre chère idole! Dit le blond près de Charlie.

- Les filles, je vous présente Charlie Bewley et Jackson Rathbone.

- Enchantée Jackson.

Il me sourit et se lève pour me faire la bise.

-Tu peux m'appeler Jack et … Ah je n'ai pas d'autographe à te donner.

Il se retourne vers Anne So et continue:

- Je n'en ai pas pour toi non plus, petite fleur.

On éclate de rire. Et Alizée tient à nous préciser:

- J'ai préféré leur parler de votre rencontre avec Kellan …

Charlie se lève, nous salue comme il se doit puis…

- Allez Maylis!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Il est vrai que j'avais prévu d'aller dans la piscine … Mais pas propulsée dans les bras d'un acteur planétaire.

On se chamaille dans l'eau. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Anne So qui discute avec Jack. Soudain un mal de tête m'assaille. Kellan vient d'arriver avec Daniel Cudmore. Je m'éclipse discrètement. Je croise Alizée qui discute avec …

- Bonjour, je suis Peter.

- Ah oui, le papa vampire!

- Exactement, rit-il. Je voulais vous posez une question

- Oui, je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que je parle bien Français?

Je le regarde, étonnée de la question. Alizée semble offusquée.

- Tu insinues que mes cours sont nuls?

- Oh Ali, I don't …

Et ils partent. Je souris. Hum Hum. Intéressant. Je monte dans la chambre, met un short noir et un débardeur rose pâle, sèche mes cheveux et m'allonge sur le lit.

Un éclair me réveille. Je sursaute dans le lit. Je me lève, masse ma tête où la migraine est passée.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu dors.

* * *

Pensée du jour ... Le PMU se met à la review ...


	16. Chapter 16

Bien le bon-gour !

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début d'été !

On est dimanche ... Et qui dis Dimanche dis chapitre ! Mouahahahaha !

Encore de grandes révélations aujourd'hui !

Comme par exemple ... Les fiançailles de Charl...ène et le prince de monaco !

Un grand merci à vous... Qui lisez cette fic ...

A : **Emichlo, Cecile82,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Mayssa, Glougloutine, Lyly7, Frout et ... Firefly pour leurs reviews !**

**

* * *

**

_Bella 22 :_

Et oui, nous revoilà en tête à tête ... Ouaaaaaaaais ! 101 Reviews ! Trop contente ! :D :D Tous ca grâce a vous ... Et a toi ;) Merci pour ta review au passage :x

MDR ! Alalalala Charlie. Je regardais pour la troisième fois le film quand j'ai eu un flash ... Purée le mec la qui tient Alice ... Il est super canon ! J'ai acheté le DVD et j'ai passé ces scènes en boucle ! ( la dingue ...) J'aime bien Kellan ... Surtout dans une fic qui lui est consacré ou il fait gros nounours ! XD Jack j'aime bien mais en blond ... Pas en brun :S

Après bah ouais ... Le coup des poils c'est un grooos délire avec Lyly ! C'est vrai que ca a été le choc ... Dans le 1 et dans le 2 j'ai fais ... Non ... c'est une blague ! Il connait pas la cire ou quoi ?

Pur l'équipe review ... Très beau match hier contre le Mexique ... J'ai vuvuzelé pendant tout le match ! XPDR ! Ouais t'inquiète je te passe le poster quand tu veux ! J'ai même une photo de chaque joueur dédicacé ! KYAAAAH ! (Je te l'avoue, je t'écris d'un asile actuellement ... MDR)

M.D.R. J'essaye de faire des efforts pour que chaque chapitres soient plus longs. Mais dans ma tête, a un moment donné je me dis : "COUPE ! C'est bon, on la garde !" Alors je coupe ... C'est un art ... MDR

Bon allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les autres ...

Ps : Rien que pour toi, je reparle des poils de ROB... Oh mais de rien... C'est un plaisir ! xD

* * *

_Et ils partent. Je souris. Hum Hum. Intéressant. Je monte dans la chambre, met un short noir et un débardeur rose pâle, sèche mes cheveux et m'allonge sur le lit._

_Un éclair me réveille. Je sursaute dans le lit. Je me lève masse ma tête où la migraine est passée._

_- Tu es mignonne quand tu dors_

Je sursaute, surprise de le trouver là. Je mets ma main sur mon cœur et souffle:

- Bon sang, tu m'a fais peur. Chuchote Babar.

(Mais non je vous TROMPE ... C'est bien Charlie !... On reprend...)

- Désolé. Chuchote Charlie

Il se lève de sa chaise et s'installe sur le lit. Je ne résiste pas et me blottis dans ses bras où je me shoote avec son odeur. Sans perdre une minute je …

Me rendors.

Je sens des doigts, plus légers que des plumes, me caresser la joue.

- Hé, belle au bois dormant, il faudrait qu'on aille dîner, non?

- C'est une bonne idée, chuchoté-je.

- Ça va?

- Ouais, juste l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur.

Il rit et embrasse mes cheveux.

- Allez, on va y allez.

- Où est Anne So, demandé-je, paniquée

- Avec Jazz, elle a aussi dormi comme une masse près de la piscine.

- Ok.

Il se lève, je remarque sa tenue: un bermuda en lin noir et un t-shirt également en lin noir. Il remet ses Tongs et me tend la main que je saisis après avoir chaussé mes ballerines. Il me guide jusqu'au restaurant.

- Aaaah! Ça y est! Tu as finis ton hibernation? Rit Alizée.

- Le décalage est violent.

- Ah toi aussi, c'est dur? Dit Anne So, les mains sur le visage.

Je regarde l'ensemble de la table. Alizée discute toujours avec Peter et Elisabeth, il y a Kellan près d'Ashley qui parle avec animation à Elisabeth. Kellan regarde Anne So qui est à coté de Jack qui est également à coté d'Alizée. Moi je suis à la gauche de ma meilleure amie et Charlie est à coté de moi.

On fait une bonne tablée.

- What happens? The other don't come?

- I don't know, Ash. Maybe they …

Je baille et commence à manger la salade qu'on m'avait apportée. Bon sang, on a dû me droguer ou quoi? Le GHB a bien été produit par des anglais … Des terroristes, ces mecs!

Pendant le dîner toute l'équipe mange gaiement et nous … Bah on se nourrit. Elles ont belles allures les Françaises!

Il est 22 heures et nous sommes au bar de l'hôtel, la musique est forte et tout le monde danse sauf nous. Ma tête repose contre l'accoudoir tandis qu'Anne So a sa tête dans ses bras. J'essaye tant bien que mal de les regarder danser, mais Morphée est drôlement fort... Peut-être que c'est lui le fabricant de GHB ! La musique diminue et je sens mon corps balloté. Le parfum de Charles, mêlé avec celui de l'alcool me parvient. Je m'accroche à son t-shirt. Lorsque mon corps reconnaît le lit, je sens son corps s'éloigner, je soupire un «Reste» dans un souffle.

- Ce n'est pas fini cette partouse! Crie une voix

J'ouvre les yeux brutalement pour voir Kellan sauter sur le lit comme un malade. J'entends alors une voix grogner quelque chose en anglais. Le jeune brun s'arrête et descend du lit… Pour recevoir un oreiller en pleine tête.

- Bien visé, Anne So! Rit Charles.

- Aïe, ma tête!

- Ah parce que tu en as une? L'interroge froidement ma meilleure amie.

- Oh tu es dure Anne Sophie, souffle Ashley à l'entrée de la chambre.

- I think she hates me, soupire Kellan.

- Especially when you …

Blablablabla. Je les regarde se disputer comme si je regardais un match de tennis. Ace! … Non je plaisante. Je me lève et m'étire, puis passe entre les deux combattants qui vont sûrement en arriver aux mains, je fais la bise à Ash et je descends vers le restaurant.

- Hello, dit le serveur avec un sourire Colgate, What can I … _( A lire a voix haute pour comprendre la suite)_

- Hin hin, canaille va. Je veux un pain au chocolat et un verre de jus d'orange.

L'homme me regarde comme si je venais de Mars … Ou de Venus vu que je suis une fille.

- An orange juice and … Commande une voix féminine. Je pense que je devrais t'acheter un dictionnaire, ajoute-t-elle.

- Hey Ali! Bien dormi?

- On ne peut mieux! Et toi?

- Le réveil a été violent.

- Ça se voit à ta tête, rit-elle en lâche.

- Ouais merci au singe.

- Kellan?

- Ouais …

Elle arrête notre conversation lorsqu'on nous apporte notre petit déjeuner. Je soupire d'allégresse de sentir le chocolat chaud fondre sous ma langue.

- Alors? On n'attend pas Don Kellan?

- Non, désolée, mon estomac est plus important, je lui réponds en lui tirant la langue.

Anne Sophie et Ashley rient, tandis que Charlie commande leurs repas. Nous voici alors tous attablés quand Jack nous rejoint.

-Alors quoi de prévu pour cet aprem? Demande le singe.

- Et bien, on doit faire la scène 234UO. Et toi?

- Rien, je suis libre comme l'air!

- La scène 234UO? s'exclame Anne So

- Ouais, c'est le mot de passe, rit-il.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il dit ça. Pour vous expliquer, il y a moi, Jack, les autres membres de la famille Cullen et les Volturi. Nous dit Ashley

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te promener avec les filles? suggère Charlie. Fais leurs visiter le plateau!

- Good Idea! Crie Kellan.

Ma meilleure amie grogne quelque chose qu'elle étouffe sous sa barbe. Puis Jack et Ash se lèvent, se prennent la main et se dirige vers la sortie.

Je regarde Ali avec … des yeux en forme de soucoupes.

- Laisse l'assiette de la tasse, m'indique Ali. Oui, ils sortent ensemble. Depuis le début du tournage.

Je repose les soucoupes et jette un coup d'œil à Anne So … Qui dévore avec délicatesse un chausson aux pommes. Elle essuie ses lèvres avec son doigt et me dit:

- Voyons, ça se voyait ma chère!

Décidément … Je ne vois rien de chez rien, en même temps avec des soucoupes sur les yeux ! Bref, heureusement que ma meilleure amie voit tout!

Ali et Charlie quittent à leur tour la table pour nous laisser seuls, Anne So, moi et … Kellan.

Bizarrement, il n'a pas trop fait l'imbécile. Il nous a présenté toute l'équipe technique et montré la villa des Cullen… Puis il nous a amené sur le tournage de la scène.

Pour des raisons de confidentialité, je ne décrirai pas le moment et le passage qui est en cours d'exécution

La plaine est remplie de caravane, de caméra, micro. A la recherche de nos amis nous croisons Rachel, alias Victoria. Plus sympa qu'elle en a l'air mais bon … Vaut mieux pas trop s'approcher au cas où et …

- Tiens, les Françaises!

- Euh … Bonjour.

- Taylor, je m'appelle Taylor dit-il en riant.

Je remarque immédiatement le sourire Colgate … ENCORE …. Ils sont sponsorisés ou quoi? Je suis sûre que c'est le White Now.

- Bin salut Taylor.

On continue d'avancer quand un bras nous retient. On se retourne pour voir l'indien.

- Je me présente mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaitre vos prénoms!

- Ah. Je suis Anne Sophie et voici Maylis.

- Enchantée. Dis-je en essayant de ne pas loucher sur ses pectoraux …

- La vue te plait Maylis? chantonne Taylor.

- Je me demandais juste si c'était naturel.

Je sens un courant d'air froid. Puis Kellan me tape sur l'épaule en riant.

- Alors toi! Après Robert qui est trop poilu et Taylor qui est trop musclé, tu vas te faire aimer sur le plateau.

Je regarde Taylor et m'excuse:

- Désolée, je suis de nature trop franche des fois.

Il me sourit et repart vers Victoria. J'attends que Kellan arrête de rire pour lui poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- Excuse, tu aurais un extincteur?

- Un quoi?

- Non rien, rien. Dis-moi Kellan? Qui est en couple avec qui sur le plateau? Demandé-je en regardant Rachel et Taylor discuter avec entrain.

- Ah, eux c'est officieux. Les officiels sont Robert et Kristen, Pete et Elisabeth et Jack et Ash.

Une pointe de tristesse sonne dans l'énonciation du dernier couple mais je fais comme si je ne l'entendais pas.

- Et toi avec Nikki, nan?

Il rit.

- Non désolé, je ne suis pas original, je sais bien.

- Et Charlie? Il est avec quelqu'un? sussure Anne Sophie.

- Oui, avec Catherina, son agent.

- Oh, je vois, s'étonne ma meilleure amie en me regardant.

Je hausse les épaules et secoue la tête de façon négative.

Trop prévisible j'ai envie de dire!

Kellan et Anne So éclatent de rire. Leurs rires sont contagieux car je me mets à rire avec eux.

Ouais … Trop prévisible.

* * *

Pensée du jour ... Lorsque la review rencontre un chapitre d'une grande qualité, (modeste Nao!) moi je suis un GRAND OUI et je mets un bleu !...

Un bleu et pas un schtroumpf !


	17. Chapter 17

Salutations bien distinguées mes chers lecteurs ...

Voici pour vous le nouveau chapitre !

Je pense mériter une standing ovation car il est plus long que tout les autres !

Merci à ...

A : **Emichlo, Cecile82,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Mayssa, Glougloutine, Lyly7, Choukchouquette,****Frout et ... Firefly pour leurs reviews !**

**

* * *

**

**Nini :**Bienvenueeee ! Merci pour ta review ! Heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma fic ... Tu n'as pas lu enfer et paradis par hasard ? Voici la suiiiiiiiite !

* * *

B**ella22 :**

aaaaaaaaah c'est toujours avec un sourire que je lis ta review ... Mince ... La dernière n'était pas très contente :S

MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! IL EST AVEC SON AGENT NANANANANEEEERE ! MDR ... Plus d'info dans ce magnifique chapitre (hé ... Modeste un ?)

Ouaaais ! Enfait je suis allée au Stade de la Review et j'ai fais signé toute les photos que j'ai collectionné en achetant des pains au chocolat a Leclers ...Génial un ?

Et vu que j'étais sympa et gentille, ils m'ont offert le double de leurs maillots !

Oh yeah ... ( Ah je suis dans la cellule B2344 et toi ?)

Ouais ... Trop généreuse ! Tu as vu ? Hé Deux pages WORD en PLUS !

MOUAHAHAHAH ! J'espère que tu aimeras le milieu aujourd'hui :P :P

Plein de bisous !

_

* * *

- Et Charlie ? Il est avec quelqu'un, sussure Anne Sophie._

_- Oui, avec Catherina, son agent._

_- Oh, je vois s'étonner ma meilleure amie en me regardant._

_Je hausse les épaules et secoue la tête de façon négative._

_- Trop prévisible j'ai envie de dire !_

_Kellan et Anne So éclate de rire. Leurs rires sont contagieux car je me mets à rire avec eux._

_Ouais … Trop prévisible._

La journée s'est enchainée. Nous avons rencontré Nikki (Rosalie) et Kristen. Elles nous ont dit «Bonjour» de loin.

- Vous avez le Bonjour de loin!

- Oh merci.

Donc je disais, oui, elles nous ont fait un signe. D'après Kellan, elles ne sont pas spécialement en accord avec les autres: Avoir des fans sur le plateau? Mais c'est joué sur la confidentialité du film! Et puis, avoir des fans hystériques pourraient déranger les acteurs!

Bref, le singe m'a expliqué que Kristen et Charlie se sont violemment disputés sur ce sujet. C'est Jack (ou devrait-je dire Jazz pour ne pas vous perturber?) qui avait calmé les choses. Quel diplomate!

Le dîner avait été aussi joyeux que le premier soir. J'étais assise entre Kellan et Anne So. Alizée ne quittait pas Peter et Charlie riait avec Ash, Daniel et Jazz.

Moi, j'avais surtout l'impression d'assister à un film. Tant de magnifiques personnes près de vous, ça vous abîme les yeux tellement ils scintillent! A ces stars!

Finalement nous étions tous partis nous coucher vers 22H.

Et voici 2h que je tourne, et retourne, et re-retourne dans ce lit, réfléchissant, re-réfléchissant et re-re-réfléchissant.

Je vous avoue qu'à la fin, j'en ai le tournis. J'ai pourtant tout essayé, mais arrivée à 560 moutons, j'ai arrêté. Même essayer de me coller à la respiration de ma meilleure amie ne m'a pas aidée. Imaginer un lotus sur un lac non plus. Toutes les histoires ne me font plus rien. Même tenter de rêver de l'amour entre Derrick et une fille de la petite maison de la prairie.

Rien. «Nothing» comme ils diraient ici.

Je me lève, admire la lune inondant de sa lumière la vaste prairie de conifères. Je soupire. Bon le marchand de sable, tu passes là? Ne me dis pas que ton nuage est en panne dans _Bonne nuit les petits_ sinon je t'en colle une!

Je décide alors de sortir. Un peu d'air me calmera peut-être. Hop, je sors tel un voleur. Un couloir, des escaliers, un autre couloir, gauche, droite, gauche et euh… Tout droit? Attends, je ne suis pas déjà passée par là?

Ah des escaliers … Bon… Je descends. Et maintenant? Euh, je suis droitière donc, va pour la droite!

Bon… Je suis perdue. Je croise un homme de l'hôtel et essaye de mimer le dehors: piscine: je fais comme si j'allais plonger, la mer: je mime des vagues …

Vu la tête qu'il fait, je pense qu'il n'a pas dû tout comprendre … Il me fait signe de le suivre et m'ouvre une grande porte. Je m'y engouffre et trouve …

Une grande salle vide. Enfin vide de monde. Il y a plein de table, des chaises, un bar et je vois une baie vitrée qui donne sur la forêt.

Au centre, majestueux et silencieux: un piano.

Je m'y approche, entends la porte se fermer, et m'assois sur le tabouret. Je caresse le bord de l'instrument. Qu'il est beau!

Mes doigts caressent les touches, je ferme les yeux, puis je commence à jouer. Les notes se suivent dans un rythme lent. _Le Canon _de Pachelbel_, _en version piano, raisonne dans la salle. Mon esprit se vide littéralement. A ce moment-là, je ne vis plus. Mon âme glisse dans l'instrument. Puis le piano chantonne la _Lettre à Élise._

Enfin, après ce petit échauffement, vient _La Valse de l'Adieu_. Cette mélodie, si douce, si simple, me fait toujours pleurer. Je sens mes larmes peu à peu couler sur mes joues. Mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Mes doigts parcourent le piano avec facilité.

Un sanglot m'échappe. Je sens alors deux bras m'enlacer. L'inconnu s'installe contre moi.

Les notes continuent, sans s'arrêter … Tout comme mes larmes. Je sens un souffle chaud sur ma nuque et le torse de mon ami contre mon dos. La musique s'arrête. Je perçois un baiser sur mon crâne.

- Bravo, souffle Charlie.

- Hum.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Il n'est pas dans les bras de sa pouffiasse blonde? Rien que de penser à elle je me raidis.

Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, OK?

J'appuie ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux en espérant que les dernières larmes ne franchissent pas mes cils. Une de ses mains caresse ma joue froide et humide pour essuyer les gouttes restantes. Je sens sa joue chaude contre ma peau. Ses mains rencontrent les miennes.

- Ça va? chuchote-t-il

- Hum.

Constructif, n'est-ce pas? Ses doigts quittent les miens pour glisser le long de mes bras. J'ai oublié que je suis en nuisette et petit short… J'aimerais vraiment figer le temps, rester dans cette salle, dans la pénombre, près de ce piano et avoir Charlie près de moi. Oublier le reste, oublier les petits tracas, oublier d'être humaine, oublier cette blondasse.

Juste avoir ce havre de paix.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait jour. Mes paupières sont lourdes et j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Pleurer ne me réussit pas. On peut appeler ça une gueule d'eau? Après la gueule de bois … Je regarde le rideau où un rayon de soleil a réussi à passer. Un beau rideau vert. Machinalement je m'étire dans le lit. Hum c'est tellement bien les lits deux places.

LIT DEUX PLACES? Attends … Je me lève d'un coup. Hé, ce n'est pas ma chambre ça! Je regarde le réveil: 11H… Et un petit mot:

_J'ai préféré te ramener dans ma chambre pour ne pas réveiller Anne Sophie. Je suis sur le plateau, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. A tout à l'heure._

_Charlie._

Je retombe sur le lit.

Et merde. Je mets mon bras sur mes yeux. Bizarrement j'ai très bien dormi. Je me retourne et sens les oreillers… Hum j'adore son parfum. La porte s'ouvre doucement.

- Pas encore levée? demande mon hôte de chambre.

- Je ne peux décemment pas sortir comme ça! bougonné-je.

Il rit. Puis il se dirige vers la commode et sort un short un et t-shirt.

Tiens.

Je le regarde. Grosse flemme. Je referme les yeux, espérant… Espérant quoi? T'es dans sa chambre. Je le sens monter sur le lit. J'ouvre les yeux et le voici au dessus de moi. Je sursaute, surprise. Il me sourit et se baisse. Je sens son corps contre le mien, ses mains passent dans mon dos, son torse contre le mien. Je place mes bras derrière sa nuque, naturellement. Puis il se tourne légèrement, pour nous mettre face à face sur le coté. Mais nos corps ne se quittent toujours pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous? Franchement? Je devrais lui foutre une bonne baffe et rejoindre Anne Sophie. Mais je n'arrive pas à le quitter.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le quitter?

Je soupire. Je lève les yeux vers l'heure. 11H15.

- Maylis?

- Hum?

- Je dois te dire quelque chose…

Je me détache pour prendre de la distance. Son regard est indéchiffrable. J'attends qu'il prenne la parole.

FIN !

.

.

.

Oh vous avez pas le sens de l'humour !

- Ce n'était pas prévu, mais je dois partir demain matin. Ils ont des problèmes sur le tournage d'_Ecstasy_.

- Oh.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ton fait.

Il soupire, il entrouvre ses lèvres mais son portable le coupe dans son élan de parole. Il se lève et parle:

- Allo? Cat? Yes I …

Purée Cat = Chat ? NON! Cat = Catherina ! Je me lève, mets ses affaires par-dessus mon pyjama et quitte la chambre sans le regarder. Je marche, puis peu à peu, mes larmes commencent à couler. Alors je cours. Je cours dans les couloirs, montant dans des escaliers, me perdant physiquement et moralement. Puis au détour d'un couloir, je rentre dans une personne. Le choc est violent, je me retrouve par terre.

- Bah alors Maylis? Je savais pas que tu aimais être par terre.

Je regarde Kellan qui rit. En voyant ma tête, il s'arrête et me tend la main. Je la saisis.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Je pleure silencieusement. Des bruits nous parviennent. Des gens arrivent. Je contourne le singe mais il prend mon bras et m'entraine dans une chambre.

Il m'assoit sur le lit et me berce.

- Chut, ça va aller.

Mes larmes se tarissent, mon souffle reprend son rythme. Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets dans un état pareil alors qu'on est juste ami?

Kellan me regarde, inquiet.

- Désolée. Je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Mouais. Écoute, si jamais tu as envie de parler, n'hésite pas.

- Merci.

- Allez, je te ramène vers Anne Sophie, dit-il en me frottant la tête. Mais avant, viens mettre un peu d'eau sur ton visage, sinon elle va me tuer.

Je rigole devant son air traumatisé. Je me rafraichis et il me dirige jusqu'à notre chambre. Anne Sophie n'est pas là. Sûrement en train de manger. Je prends une jupe, un petit haut et je regarde Kellan:

- Tu m'attends?

- Pas de soucis.

- Et ne vient pas me voir sous la douche!

- Hé! Je suis un homme civilisé!

Je ris. Celui-là, alors. Après une bonne douche, je m'habille, plie les affaires de Charlie. Kellan m'attend et nous allons ensemble trouver les autres à table.

Arrivés près du restaurant, je sens une personne me sauter dessus.

- Bon sang, Lys! Où étais-tu? On t'a cherchée partout!

Je la regarde et lui dis:

- Bah j'ai dormi avec Charlie.

- Ça je le sais, mais tu as quitté sa chambre. Et vu que tu te perds facilement, nous nous sommes inquiétés.

- Effectivement, je me suis perdue, dis-je un peu honteuse, mais Kellan m'a ramenée à la chambre.

Ma meilleure amie me lâche et regarde mon sauveur:

- Oh vraiment?

- Et oui, petite fleur!

- Et bien merci.

- Mayliiis! Chantonne Alizée

- Ali! Ash!

- Bah alors? Où étais-tu?

- Et bien dans ma chambre! Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Alizée sort son portable. J'entends le prénom de Charlie. Il devait aussi me chercher.

- Allez, je meurs de faim! Crie Kellan

Je ris et le suis dans le restaurant. Tout le monde s'installe, les autres arriveront un peu plus tard. Charlie arrive en compagnie de Daniel et Jazz. Ce dernier s'installe près de ma meilleure amie. Je la sens se crisper, discrètement. Je lui jette un coup d'œil interrogateur qu'elle élude avec un geste de la main, signe qu'elle m'expliquera. La soirée se passe bien et je n'arrive pas à regarder le blond … Qui est en face de moi. Je sens son regard peser sur moi. Il tente de me parler mais je réponds brièvement par "oui" ou par "non".

- Hé Charlie! J'ai appris que tu nous quittais demain après midi! Pourquoi ne pas organiser une petite soirée? Demande Kellan.

- C'est une bonne idée, s'exclame Ashley!

Tout le monde approuve.

- Allons nous préparer, déclare Alizée, ravie. Kellan, va prévenir l'hôtel qu'on fait une soirée dans leur salle de bal à 21h!

- Pas de souci!

- Allez, allons-y gaiement! Dit- Ashley en prenant ma main et celle d'Anne Sophie.

Nous rentrons dans notre chambre pour nous laver, nous épiler (dur d'être une femme), discuter des potins, se faire les ongles ... L'après midi passe relativement vite. Vers 18h, Ash et Ali partent chercher leurs tenues ainsi que les nôtres. Ali nous dépose les affaires et repart se préparer avec Ashley dans leur chambre. Je profite du fait que nous soyons seules pour enfin poser la question :

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Jazz?

- De quoi tu parles?

Je regarde ma meilleure amie avec un air de «me-la-fais-pas-à-moi-je-te-connais». Elle soupire et enfile sa robe bustier. Sur le buste, il y a un entrecroisement de tissu avec des fils argenté. Le reste de la robe est droit, coupé en triangle sur le côté à partir du milieu de la cuisse, pour s'arrêter au genou.

Pour sa coiffure, elle a laissé libre cours à la volonté de ses cheveux qu'elle a bouclés. Le maquillage, sobre et simple, reprend la couleur de la robe.

- Bon, ok, je te l'avoue, je crois que je craque sur lui.

- Ah bon?

- Oui.

Je suis surprise. Je ne savais pas que Jazz était son style de mec. J'enfile la robe noire avec des petites bretelles et un léger décolleté. Comme celle de ma meilleure amie, elle se termine à mes genoux.

Pour mes cheveux, j'ai opté pour un chignon compliqué avec quelques mèches qui s'échappent du lot.

- Tu ne me poses pas plus de questions?

- J'attendrais que tu veuilles m'en parler. Je lui réponds avec un clin d'œil

- Merci.

Ma meilleure amie est du genre à être un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Elle aime un jour, puis elle n'aime plus le lendemain.

Elle a d'ailleurs un très beau palmarès à son actif. Si elle vient m'en reparler c'est que c'est du sérieux !

On toque à la porte. J'ouvre et vois Kellan, vêtu d'un très beau costume noir, appuyé nonchalamment sur le bord de la porte.

- Bonsoiirr, Belle Demoiselle.

J'éclate de rire, attisant la curiosité d'Anne Sophie qui vient à notre rencontre.

Il nous complimente, on rit, on ferme notre porte et on part tous les trois, bras dessus, bras dessous vers le lieu de la fête.

Kellan ouvre la porte, attirant le regard de tous les convives. Mon regard se porte sur le bar où j'aperçois Charlie, avec un costume gris lui allant parfaitement et … Une blonde, très bien golée, habillée d'une robe très courte rouge. Je respire et fais la bise à tous les acteurs tels que Pete, Daniel, ou encore Taylor.

Tous me complimentent sur ma tenue. Hé, on ne me la fait pas à moi! Je sais que je fais boudinée dans cette robe Dior que je ne pourrais porter qu'une fois dans ma vie …

Jazz, en bon gentleman, m'invite à danser. Je ris et commence à danser avec lui… Bon sang! Womanizer ! Je regarde Anne So qui nous rejoint. Bouiaaaah! C'est une de nos chansons!

Allez on se dandine, on se dandine …

_Superstar_  
_Where you from, how's it going?_  
_I know you_  
_Gotta clue, what youre doing?_  
_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_  
_But I know what you are, what you are, Baby_

_Look at you_  
_Gettin' more than just a re-up_  
_Baby, you_  
_Got all the puppets with their strings up_  
_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

On s'est fait notre propre choré. Et si les mecs ne sont pas fous à la fin de la chanson, c'est qu'ils sont tous gays! Et ça ne loupe pas, vers les ¾ de la chanson, Charlie, Kellan et Jazz s'approche de nous …

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world _

Nous pointons les hommes du doigt.

On serre les poings et on les menace. Eux reculent. Puis à la dernière note, on se fige. Et des applaudissements retentissent … Euh oui. Je regarde Anne So … On n'a rien fait de spécial pourtant. Une nouvelle arrive de Beyoncé. On danse tous les cinq, puis Ali, Ash et Elisabeth nous retrouvent.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un clip.

La soirée continue tranquillement. Tout le staff est présent, j'ai vu Rob danser avec Nikki, Kristen avec Taylor … Et l'alcool est au rendez-vous !

Vers 5h, je m'éclipse pour aller aux toilettes et bien sûr … Je me perds. Au détour d'un couloir, j'entends mon prénom. Sans faire de bruit, je me rapproche et penche la tête légèrement. Je vois Kellan et Charlie se disputer.

- Ah oui? Et comment tu la considères alors?

J'entends Charlie soupirer et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Comme ma petite sœur. Rien de plus.

* * *

Pensée du jour ... Bientot dans les BACS, le nouveau titre de Review : Ne m'oublie Pas ...


	18. Chapter 18

Il est 23h45 ... On est toujours dimanche ... Je ne suis pas si en retard que ca :P :P

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

Surtout :

**Emichlo, Cecile82,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Mayssa, Glougloutine, Lyly7, Choukchouquette,****Frout, Moinini, Sabou2607 et ... Firefly pour leurs reviews !**

**

* * *

N**ini : Heeey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je me disais bien que j'avais vu ton pseudo quelque part ! Enfin peut-être que vous êtes plusieurs ! XD MDR ... Ouais Deux fins pour le prix d'une ! Je suis méchante ... XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bella 22 ...

Cet encart ... C'est Juste for You ... Pour te rappeler du bon vieux temps de ces derniers chapitres ... Snif ... Merci pour ta review ;) ... Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

La soirée se continue tranquillement. Tout le staff est présent, j'ai vu Rob danser avec Nikki, Kristen avec Taylor … Et l'alcool est au Rendez-vous !  
_

_Vers 5h du matin, je m'éclipse pour aller aux toilettes et bien sur … Je me perds. Au détour d'un couloir j'entends mon prénom. Sans faire de bruit, je me rapproche et penche la tête légèrement. Je vois Kellan et Charlie se disputer._

_- Ah oui ? Et comment tu la considères alors ?_

_J'entends Charlie soupirer et le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_- Comme ma petite sœur. Rien de plus._

C'est comme si un million de flèches viennent me transpercer de part en part. Je tourne les talons, marche, marche puis je cours, je cours s'en pouvoir m'arrêter. Je sors. Tout est calme. Sauf moi. Je bous à l'intérieur.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si trahie?

Ma tête tourne. Où suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je ici?

J'enlève mes chaussures et plonge dans la piscine.

Désolée Dior.

Mon maquillage coule, comme mes larmes. Je fais la planche. La lune est vachement belle. Mon corps flotte jusqu'aux escaliers où je m'affale.

Je ferme les yeux, l'eau sur ma peau me décontracte. La brise est assez fraiche pour me faire trembler.

J'ai l'impression de me vider de mon énergie vitale. En même temps, il est six heure du matin, on a dansé toute la nuit sans s'arrêter, bu comme des sumos … Je perçois à travers mes cils le lever du jour.

- Shit!

J'entends quelqu'un courir sur le bord de la piscine. Un «Plof» me confirme qu'une deuxième personne est présente. Mon corps est soulevé puis transporté… Moi, je suis dans les méandres de la tristesse et de la fatigue.

J'entends des voix. Alala, ils ne peuvent pas se taire, là? Ils ne voient pas que je dors? Ils ne voient pas que j'essaye d'oublier, là … Que je veux oublier… Charlie

Mon corps entre en contact avec quelque chose de chaud. Moi qui ai si froid, je me blottis contre cette chaleur. Elle apaise les blessures fraîches.

En même temps, à quoi devais-je m'attendre? C'est un acteur interplanétaire, cocotte! Tu crois quoi? Tu espérais quoi? Même une saturnienne aurais plus de chance avec lui !

Une légère caresse sur la joue vient me réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux doucement pour voir ma meilleure amie.

- Hey, souffle-t-elle, ça va?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, je réponds avec la voix pâteuse.

Elle me donne un verre d'eau, et je m'assois sur le lit. J'analyse par la même occasion l'endroit où je suis… Et merde …

- Pourquoi je suis dans la chambre de Charlie?

- Tu ne te souviens pas?

Oula. Je n'aime pas quand on me dit ça … Ça implique que j'ai des trous noirs …

- Pas vraiment…

- Charlie t'a trouvée dans la piscine à 6h30 du matin. Tu étais totalement gelée. Je t'ai douchée et habillée ici car la baignoire est plus spacieuse que dans notre chambre. Et au moment où on allait te ramener dans la chambre, tu as dit «Charlie». Donc on t'a laissée ici.

- On?

La question qui fait tout trembler ... Qui a pu me voir dans le pire des états ... Roulement de tambours ... Et les gagnants sont :

- Kellan, Charlie et moi.

Ca va, il y a pire ... Genre avoir _Voici_ ou _Gala_ sur le dos ! Bon, autant vérifier qu'il n'y aura pas de fuites ... OK OK, je suis pas connue ... Mais je peux paraitre dans les inoubliables !

- Les autres sont au courant?

- Non, non, tout le monde était parti se coucher.

Ouf.

Je bois tranquillement l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Et bin… Je m'éclaircis la voix et demande: Charlie n'est pas dans le coin?

- Il est parti il y a une heure.

- Fiou.

Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre.

- Tu …

- J'ai entendu Charlie parler de moi à Kellan, la coupé-je. Il lui a dit que j'étais sa petite sœur. Rien de plus.

Elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me berce tandis que mes dernières larmes coulent en silence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Enfin! C'est incompréhensible!

- Et bien, c'est simple, tu …

Elle est coupée par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle se détache de moi et va ouvrir.

- Qu'elle est SEXY comme ça!

Je me retourne, rouge écarlate pour voir Kellan mort de rire. J'aperçois ma tenue: Un long t-shirt de Charlie et un de ses caleçons: I love US.

- Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle tendance fashion? Lui dis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

Devant leurs rires, je ris. Kellan me donne une tape dans le dos.

- Ah cela fait plaisir de te voir avec le sourire!

- Euh … Merci

- Allez, on va s'éclater!

On a donc passé la journée à faire les fous dans la ville. Musique à fond, musique sur la plage…

- Des rires avec Alizée, Kellan, Ashley et Anne Sophie.

Dans la soirée, assise sur le vieux ponton près du lac, je regarde les couleurs du jour s'éteindre peu à peu.

Ma meilleure amie se rapproche.

- Je suppose que tu veux qu'on parte?

Je soupire.

- J'aime beaucoup Ash, Kellan, Ali, Pete … Bref tout le monde est génial ici mais …

- Mais il manque Charlie

Le prénom me rappelle la plaie dans mon petit corps. Bon je vais pas me le jouer à la Bella quand même!

- Ouais.

- J'avais bien compris et … Tadam!

Elle me donne un bout de papier … Des billets d'avions …

- On part demain soir!

J'ai un petit pincement au cœur de quitter cet endroit où j'ai pu rencontrer de nouveaux amis. C'est vrai, j'ai beau avoir 200 amis sur Facebook, je me sens toujours seule.

Seuls Aurélien et Anne Sophie restent les seuls à qui j'arrive à ouvrir mon cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré des tas de gens sympas et …

Bon, je ne vais pas faire un remake de je ne sais pas quel film! Non à l'apitoiement et au découragement!

Je me lève, souris à Anne Sophie … Et hurle …

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Putain de coup de soleil!

On rit, et on rentre à l'hôtel…

(Note de l'auteur: Ce qui suit est dit en anglais, mais je le traduit pour Maylis …)

- Comment ça tu me quittes? Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Kristen, vois avec Sergio, mon agent, il t'expliquera.

Robert se dirige alors vers la sortie où ma meilleure amie et moi, on bugge.

- Oh bonjour, vous devez être les françaises … Sergio vous donnera des autographes. Bonne journée.

Et il continue sa route vers les voitures. On tourne notre regard vers Kristen au bord des larmes. Elle prend un vase et … le jette par terre. Elle se met à hurler et à massacrer tout le mobilier.

Alizée arrive en courant avec quelques hommes qui prennent notre Bella pour l'amener dans sa chambre se calmer. Ali semble paniquée.

- Taylor! Prends ta moto et retrouve Rob!

Tout le monde s'active pour nettoyer les dégâts de la star et pour retrouver l'ex. Anne So et moi n'avons pas bougé, attendant que la tempête passe.

- C'est la faute aux françaises, hurle la brunette en nous lançant un pot de fleurs.

Euh … Ouragan.

Le pot de fleurs s'éclate à nos pieds. Dans un élan de survie, je me mets devant ma meilleure amie et reçois les différents bouts de verre.

Aïe… Ça pique.

Peter arrive en courant.

- Fais pas genre Pete, je sais que tu es médecin dans le film mais pas dans la réalité.

Il fait un sourire crispé et appelle un médecin. Je me retourne vers Anne Sophie qui me regarde, lève les yeux vers le ciel et …

- Anne Sophie! Crié-je

Kellan l'attrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Le médecin arrive et s'approche de nous.

- D'abord elle, dis-je en pointant ma meilleure amie. Elle, her, SHE!

Je pleure. Peter me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler.

- Ça va aller, elle va bien.

Le docteur prend la tension, s'assure que tout va bien pour elle. Pendant ce temps, je suis assise à regarder ses moindres gestes. Kellan a porté délicatement mon amie jusqu'à une chambre libre. Une fois son inspection faite, le doc fait son rapport à Alizée. A la vue de son visage, je sais qu'il n'y a plus de danger.

L'homme à la blouse blanche et aux doigts gantés s'approche alors de moi. Il enlève les plus gros morceaux que j'ai pu recevoir. La douleur est … Indescriptible. Pire que l'épilation (à la cire bien entendu, la crème ne compte pas!)!

Mes jambes découvertes par le short que je porte me font penser à un champ de mine. Vive les cicatrices après ca.

Finalement la douleur cesse. Cependant je me sens vidée. Décidément, ce voyage n'est pas de tout repos. La vie de star est une vie remplie de dangers!

Je vois des infirmières arriver avec des poches de liquide transparent. On me fais une perf… Beurk.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je vois un homme de 29 ans entrer. Des cheveux mal coiffés, des vêtements froissés, une chemise à moitié ouverte … Soit il vient de quitter sa chérie après un ébat fougueux, soit il vient de se réveiller … Dans tous les cas, il vient de quitter son lit! Je sens mon corps partir, s'alourdir, pourtant mes yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher de lui. Il soupire, s'approche rapidement de moi et prend ma main.

La chaleur de sa peau réveille légèrement la mienne, pour mieux se rendormir.

Mon regard détaille tout de lui, de ses yeux bleus/gris à ses lèvres fines, sa mâchoire virile et son cou majestueux.

- Hé, chuchote-t-il, c'est moi.

- Prince Charles?

Il rit doucement et caresse mes cheveux. Il place sa main sur ma joue et embrasse mon front. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Mais je ne veux pas le quitter.

- Charlie? Demande une voix aigüe. Mes yeux descendent et voient la blonde.

Et là, c'est la déconnexion totale. Comme si tout mon corps veut se protéger. D'elle, de Lui, du Monde, de Shipper qui va me chipper ma bague ou encore de Godzilla … Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?

Bref. Le noir. Le Flou.

On dit qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps. Après l'ouragan et une blonde vient quoi?

- Maylis, chuchote une voix

- Hum?

- L'avion décolle dans 3 heures!

Merde! Je me réveille en sursaut. Anne Sophie est en pleine forme. Elle me regarde et me montre ma valise.

- Seuls Ali, Ash et Kellan sont au courant. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

J'approuve de la tête et sors du lit. Mes jambes me font mal et une grimace apparaît sur mon visage.

- Ça va?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs!

Oh mon dieu ... Ah ma voix on dirait que j'ai fais la guerre ...

On se prépare et on regagne l'entrée/ sortie de l'hôtel. Kellan est présent avec son gros 4 x 4 auprès d'Ashley.

Alizée arrive. Toujours vêtue d'un beau tailleur. Aujourd'hui, il est d'une couleur saumon, ce qui lui va à merveille, vu son bronzage. Elle regarde, inquiète, les alentours avant de monter. Chacun prend place dans le véhicule. Le singe au volant (spécificité Américaine, à ne pas faire en Afrique), Ash à ses cotés, ma meilleure amie, Ali et moi-même à l'arrière.

Alizée continue de zieuter notre route.

- Ça va? Je demande à notre traductrice.

- Euh, hum, elle regarde Kellan via le rétroviseur, ça va, ça va.

On arrive à l'aéroport. Ashley, Alizée et Anne Sophie (beaucoup de A, n'est ce pas?) s'occupent de l'enregistrement des bagages. Avec une star, ça va plus vite.

Je reste assise près de Kellan.

- Ça va tes jambes?

- Je survivrai, dis-je en haussant des épaules.

- Hum. Tu, … Tu vas me manquer.

Ooooh c'est trop mignon ! Il a même l'air gêné !

Je me retourne vers lui et le serre dans mes bras.

- Toi aussi. N'en doute pas.

Il me rend l'accolade un bref instant, le temps que les 3 A reviennent. Nous nous rendons alors vers les portes d'embarcation. Un dernier signe vers nos 3 amis Canadiens et nous franchissons les portails de sécurité.

- Maylis!

Je me stoppe et me retourne. J'ai cru entendre mon prénom. Je regarde la foule. Nos trois amis sont déjà partis. J'ose faire un second pas. Désespoir.

- MAYLIS!

Ma tête jette un coup d'œil à la foule de nouveau. Et là. Le choc. Charlie est là. Mon souffle s'accélère. J'avais demandé à ce qu'il ne soit pas du tout au courant de notre évasion du pays ennemi!

Il court, se fraye un chemin vers nous. Il a l'air désespéré.

Waouh, ça casse tout le mythe de l'homme mystérieux, sur le coup.

- MAYLIIIS!

Un bras m'attrape pour m'emmener vers l'avion. Mon corps suit Anne Sophie tandis que mes yeux regardent l'homme criant mon prénom avec un air anéanti. Il s'arrête aux portails et me fixe. Je soutiens son regard avant de sentir des larmes couler sur mes joues. Traitresses, va!

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Playmofic, en avant les reviews ! ...


	19. Chapter 19

Tout d'abord, un Grand BIENVENUE a tout nos nouveaux lecteurs ! Et un GRAND MERCIII Pour toutes vos review ;)

**Emichlo, Cecile82,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Mayssa, Glougloutine, Lyly7, Choukchouquette,****Frout, Moinini, Sabou2607 et ... Firefly**

**

* * *

L**aliie26

Merciii pour ta review :D Heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma fic ;) MOUHAHAHAHA ! Voici la suite tant espérée !J'espère que tu aimeras :P A bientôt :D

* * *

Nathaliemclean

Merci pour ta review :D C'est vrai que ca change un peu ... Avoir des personnages "réels" c'est une autre porte peu exploité dans le monde de la fanfic ... Normal quelque part vu que c'est sur les histoires qu'on est plus branché ! Enfin bref ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

Nini :

MDR ! Ouais ... J'avoue être un peu sadique et mettre un peu de tristesse dans cette fic :D Mais bon, sans sa, qui lirait ma fic ? xD Merciii pour ta review ;) Je te laisse découvrir la suite.

* * *

Miss Bella Potter ...

Décidement, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ... Je te DEDICASE cet encart ... MDR ... Allez, j'arrête la et te laisse le plaisir de découvrir la suite ;)

_

* * *

Il me rend l'accolade un bref instant, le temps que les 3 A reviennent. Nous nous rendons alors vers les portes d'embarcations. Un dernier signe vers nos 3 amis Canadiens et nous franchissons les portails de sécurité._

_- Maylis !_

_Je me stoppe et me retourne. J'ai cru entendre mon prénom. Je regarde la foule. Nos trois amis sont déjà partis. J'ose faire un second pas._

_- MAYLIS !_

_Ma tête jette un coup d'œil à la foule de nouveau. Et la. Le choc. Charlie est là. Mon souffle s'accélère. J'avais demandé à ce qu'il ne soit pas du tout au courant de notre évasion du pays ennemi !_

_Il court, se fraye un chemin vers nous. Il a l'air désespéré._

_Waouh, ca casse tout le mythe de l'homme mystérieux sur le coup._

_- MAYLIIIS !_

_Un bras m'attrape pour m'emmener vers l'avion. Mon corps suit Anne Sophie tandis que mes yeux regardent l'homme criant mon prénom avec un air anéanti. Il s'arrête aux portails et me fixe. Je soutiens son regard avant de sentir des larmes couler sur mes joues. Traitresses va !_

_Quelques jours plus tard ..._

Je regarde le jardin que j'ai fait nettoyer spécialement pour l'occasion. J'y ai fait planter des roses blanches, des lys et d'autres fleurs ainsi que des buissons.

Puis au centre de ce jardin fleuri, on a placé l'arche blanche. Derrière, quelques bancs soigneusement alignés où les convives s'installent peu à peu. Je commence sérieusement à stresser. Tous sont sur leurs 31. Je respire un bon coup.

Un beau blond, très charmant et séduisant, se tient debout près de l'arche. Un vieux bonhomme habillé en noir et tenant un livre discute avec lui. Je respire un autre bon coup. Heureusement que l'air n'est pas de l'alcool.

Je regarde ma robe, longue et blanche. Le tout va être d'aller jusqu'au blond, sans tomber, ni salir la robe.

14H. Allez, je me lance. J'avance dans l'allée centrale qui mène à l'arche. Doucement. Je vais me casser la figure avec ses talons, bon sang!

Le blond se tourne vers moi.

Inspire, Expire, Inspire, Expire….

J'avance et m'arrête près de lui.

Nos regards se plongent l'un dans l'autre, tandis que le vieux fait sont discours. Après 10 min, mes lèvres touchent enfin les siennes pour une promesse éternelle.

En ce beau jour, Maylis Tuxir et Charlie Bewley sont mari et femme! Félicitations!

Je commence à pleurer sous l'émotion… Mince mon maquillage !

- MAYLIS! Crie soudain mon père.

Merde, il va quand même pas m'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à l'arche ?

- MAYLIS ! Quand tu auras finis de jouer aux Sims, tu pourras venir m'aider à débarrasser? Hurle -t-il depuis la cuisine.

- J'arriiiiive!

Je mets mon jeu en pause et descends aider mon père. Voilà 5 jours que je suis revenu du Canada. Et depuis … Et bien je suis devenue une chef d'orchestre dans les Sims. Charlie est, au passage, un astronaute!

Je dois dire que la tenue de militaire lui allait extrêmement bien! Enfin passons.

- Tu devrais quand même sortir un peu! Ou lire! Je n'aime pas te voir devant ton ordinateur toute la journée. Pourquoi ne pas lire le livre que t'a offert Anne Sophie?

Car oui, mon père est venu me chercher à Paris lundi matin à 6h… Et devant lui, Anne Sophie m'a donné un livre: Trouver l'amour, la vie n'a plus de secret pour vous!

Mon dieu. Premièrement: Quelle idée de m'acheter un livre pareil … Deuxièmement: Quelle idée de l'offrir devant mon père!

- Hum hum. Je vais le lire cette après-midi.

Donc, après avoir débarrassé les courses, je me retrouve sur le lit à ouvrir la première page.

Trouver l'amour, la vie n'a plus de secret pour vous de Naouko.

_Ce livre est pour les personnes âgées entre 10 et 70 ans. Avant de retrouver notre livre:_ Trouver l'amour dans la cour de maternelle, le bac à sable n'a plus de secret pour vous!

_Pour les personnes plus âgées, nous proposons dans la même édition:_ Trouver l'amour dans le cimetière, la terre n'a plus de secret pour vous!

_Avertissement. Si vous êtes blonde, pulpeuse, avec une grosse poitrine, petit cul, et que vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'ici, je vous conseille de lire en avant première _Le Petit Robert_ de Hachette. _

_Si vous êtes divorcez ou veuf: je vous conseille Old Meetic ou ! _

_Enfin pour les brunes, rousses, normales ou grosses, filles banales ou héroïne de fic désespérée, ce livre est POUR VOUS!_

_Introduction:_

_L'amour c'est comme le chocolat: Ça fond au soleil, ça nous rend heureuse ou tristes (surtout quand on est sur la balance), et dès qu'on y a goûté, on en re-veut! _

_Pourtant, difficile de trouver chaussure/chausson/babouche/tong/espadrille à son pied! _

_Il faut donc trouver le bon. Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord savoir si on est apte à AIMER. _

_Tout d'abord, faisons un test: _

_1)Si un homme vous dit «jtm»: Vous répondez _

_A: Moi aussi _

_B: T'es trop mignon _

_C: C'est «Je t'aime»! Pas «jtm» banane! _

_2) Si un homme vous regarde de haut en bas, vous:_

_A: vous déshabillez pour lui donner plus de détails_

_B: Le scanner de la même façon_

_C: Lui faites un doigt d'honneur. _

…

Bon … J'ai un maximum de C cela indique …

_Félicitations! C'est le BIG LOVE! (traduisez Grand Amour avec un A!) N'attendez pas la Saint Valentin pour lui dire!)_

Ok …

Je regarde le sommaire

_Chapitre 1: Vous êtes amoureuse_

_Chapitre 2: Il est amoureux_

_Chapitre 3: Vous êtes tout les deux amoureux_

_Chapitre 4: Le plan à 3_

_Chapitre 5: La partouse, mode d'emploi_

_Chapitre 6: En cas de rupture_

Aaah! Le chapitre 6 a l'air intéressant. Je file alors le lire.

_Le cas de la rupture est très fréquent. Nous pouvons distinguer 3 formes: _

_- La conventionnelle, ou la rupture d'un commun accord,_

_- La Ce-n'est-pas-toi-c'est-moi, ou la rupture par la fille, et enfin _

_- La Tu-vas-avec-cette-connasse, ou la rupture par le mec. _

Penchons nous sur la dernière.

_Il vient de vous quitter pour … _

_A) Sa meilleure amie._

_Coup dur. Généralement les hommes se rendent compte que leurs meilleures amies sont parfaites, cependant après une semaine de vie de couple, ils se rendent compte que c'est monotone … _

_Tout n'est pas perdu! _

_B) Sa sœur. _

_Coup dur. Mais rassurez-vous, en France, c'est interdit! Allez voir la gendarmerie! Ou appeler en anonyme le 17. _

_Tout n'est pas perdu!_

_C) Avec une fille d'un soir. _

_Coup dur. Mais rassurez-vous, une fois que l'alcool n'aura plus d'effet, il se rendra compte de sa boulette! _

_Tout n'est pas perdu!_

_D) Avec sa grand-mère …_

_Coup dur. Mais rassurez-vous, elle est surement trop agée pour réussir des galipettes au lit !_

_Tout n'est pas perdu !_

...

Je tourne les pages … Il n'y a pas avec SON AGENT par hasard?

Je soupire et ferme le livre. Tout ce que ça m'a appris c'est que je suis à fond sur Charlie.

Ouais bah … Ouais.

_«Et jt'appelle, jt'appelle en numéro masqué ohéohé_

_Et je ne peux paaaaas m'en empêcher _

_De t'appeler, de t'appeler, de t'appeleeeeeeeeeeeeer.» _

A chanter sur l'air «Au bal masqué» de La Compagnie Créole.

- Allo?

- Maylis? Ici Mr Spoke, ton professeur de grec !

- Bonjour Mr Spoke!

- Dis-moi, je téléphone à toute la classe pour le programme de deuxième année, je ferais bien un voyage en Grèce, qu'en dis-tu?

- Oui pourquoi pas?

- Très bien. Je te confirme ça. Par contre, j'ai oublié de le dire mais pour la rentrée, je vous demande un mémoire sur les mythes de la mythologie gréco-romaine! Donc 60 pages minimum!

- Très bien Mr Spoke.

- Allez, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances!

- Merci, à vous aussi!

Je raccroche. De bonnes vacances … Connard va!

Je commence donc mes recherches pour le dossier. Vers 19h mon père m'appelle pour dîner.

A table les conversations s'enchainent:

- Quand commences-tu à Shopi?

Je dépanne pendant une semaine une caissière qui s'est fait une tendinite. Je réfléchis pour dire:

- Demain matin.

- On va se lever en même temps alors?

Je hoche la tête. Mes parents partent en Corse pendant 10 jours, me laissant seule à la maison. Ma mère est toute excitée de parfaire son bronzage.

- Tu feras vérifier ta voiture?

- Oui oui … Dis-je en éludant de la main.

Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ma voiture. Je débarrasse ma place et retourne dans ma chambre pour trouver des informations pour mon mémoire.

Vers 1h du matin, je m'endors. Comme chaque nuit, je fais des cauchemars. Des yeux bleus/gris me hantent.

«Gling gling»

Ouais, je n'arrive plus à écouter _Bad Romance_ sans penser à Charlie.

- Allo?

- Hé Sexy Girl!

- Salut le singe!

- Quand arrêteras-tu de m'appeler comme ça?

- Bonne question!

Pendant les cinq derniers jours, Kellan m'a téléphoné. On est devenu complices, à rire, à raconter ce qu'il se passe sur le plateau … Bien évidemment, on évite de parler du blond. Sujet tabou. La seule chose qu'il a réussi à m'arracher est le fait que je sais pour leur petite conversation.

Il ne m'a plus rien demandé par la suite.

A 5h du matin, il raccroche, mes parents se lèvent. Après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner, mes parents partent pour l'aéroport tandis que je vais au magasin.

Arrivée là-bas, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines: Mise en rayon, nettoyage de chaque rayon, ouverture, caisse, nettoyage jusqu'à 14h.

Je rentre chez moi pour la pause déjeuner. Je m'étale sur le canapé. Mon corps est mort.

15h, je me réveille en sursaut. Bon sang. Encore un peu plus et j'étais en retard. Je saute du canapé et retourne travailler jusqu'à 19h30.

20h, je suis sous la douche

21h, je suis plongée dans mes livres. Je me réveille avec le téléphone qui sonne.

- Allo?

- Maylis?

- Ashley?

- Oui! Comment vas-tu? Je ne te réveille pas?

- Ça va bien et toi ?

Je regarde l'heure ... 5h15 ! Merde, j'espère qu'elle en sera pas trop longue, j'embauche dans 15 minutes ! Tout d'un coup, je me souviens qu'elle me parle ... J'essaye de reprendre le fil.

- Je fais une soirée demain soir dans un manoir près de Nantes, ça te dit?

- Euuuh …

- Je ne sais pas trop Ash…

- Dis oui, dis oui!

- Écoute Ashley …

- Allez, je t'en supplie …

- Mais …

- Kellan sera là! S'exclame-t-elle!

Ma tête tourne. Merde, il est 20!

- D'accord!

- Chouette, je t'envoie un plan! Sois là à 21h pile.

- Pas de souci, tu me connais!

Je lui donne mon adresse mail et je la quitte pour me rendre au boulot. Comme hier, la même journée se déroule.

Mercredi. Il est 18h. Je viens de me rappeler qu'on m'attend à 21h.

Je sors du boulot pour aller me préparer. A la maison, j'enfile une robe noire de ma mère, des ballerines qui s'attachent avec des lanières. Je me maquille légèrement et j'attrape le plan que j'ai imprimé. Je n'oublie pas mon paquet de vitamines C.

La route pour aller a Nantes est longue mais à l'avantage de comporter beaucoup de voix express. Il y a peu de monde, mais les fars et les essuies glaces me gênent un peu pour conduire. C'est pour ca que je préfère rouler le jour. Je m'arrête pour regarder le plan. Il est 20h30, j'ai bien roulé malgré le mauvais temps. Je mets le chauffage, on se croirait au mois d'octobre ma parole ! Le cracha de pluie continue quand je reprends la route vers le manoir.

Le chemin reste sinueux, mes yeux piquent légèrement. En voulant attraper ma boîte de vitamines, je sens la voiture dérivée, je regarde la route et effectivement je pars un peu trop à droite là. J'essaye de freiner, mais impossible, la route est glissante; ne panique pas, ne panique pas! Un virage important s'annonce, j'essaye de ralentir avec le frein moteur et le frein à main, mais trop tard, je glisse.

Je crie. Ma tête tape deux fois contre l'appui tête. Je perds toute notion espace/temps

Lorsque je sens que la voiture ne bouge plus, je suis de l'autre coté de la route, penchée vers la gauche. L'eau du fossé rentre par la fenêtre brisée. L'airbag se gonfle …

Alors si tu ne meurs pas après ton tonneau, tu meurs asphyxiée.

Ma main arrive à actionner la manette du siège et je me déplace vers l'arrière. J'essaye d'atteindre les clés pour arrêter le moteur, avant qu'il explose! Les clés en main, je passe à l'arrière, ouvre la fenêtre manuellement, balance mon sac à main et sors mon corps du véhicule.

Heureusement que je regarde _Les Experts_ et _FBI Portés Disparus_, j'ai de bons réflexes. La pluie s'est arrêtée… Pour le moment. Le vent est plutôt froid. J'essaye de trouver mon portable …. Mort par noyade dans la voiture.

Je regarde les dégâts physiques: Je saigne un peu au bras, sûrement la vitre, un peu mal à la tête, mais tout va bien.

Merde! La vitamine C est dedans. Je fais quoi? Je regarde les alentours … Une forêt et je ne me souviens pas avoir croisé une habitation.

Une voiture arrive. Trop bien, une aide. Elle se gare un peu à l'écart. Un homme sort et court vers moi.

Oh. Mon. Dieu … Et si c'est un violeur?

Par instinct de survie, je me mets à courir … Vers la forêt … Je cours … Et la pluie revient ….

Nan mais c'est quoi cette fic? Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir une mort sordide!

Mon corps n'apprécie pas la course et je tombe. Le cœur à mille à l'heure, je guette l'arrivée de mon poursuivant. Je me colle à l'arbre le plus proche.

La pluie empêche toute identification sonore ou visuelle. Je me lève… Toujours assurer ses arrières. Je me tourne … Lorsqu'une main surgit et se plaque contre ma bouche. Un corps masculin se presse contre mon dos.

Je hurle.

- Maylis, calme-toi, s'il te plait, tout va bien. Chuchote une voix à mon oreille. Je vais te lâcher, tu vas te retourner doucement…

Faisant acte de ses paroles, Charlie, car OUI, c'est lui, me lâche, pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour faire tourner mon buste vers lui.

Waouh, on voit que c'est un acteur, même en pleine nuit, sous la pluie, il est trop SEX! Je respire un bon coup. Il me serre dans ses bras. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'écarte de lui. Je fais un pas en arrière et regarde le sol en biais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Dis-je, la voix chevrotante.

Il tend la main vers moi, mais je l'ignore.

- J'étais inquiet.

Il s'approche de moi, pose ses mains sur mon visage pour m'obliger à le regarder.

- J'étais terriblement inquiet.

Dans son regard océan, je distingue toutes sortes d'émotions: l'inquiétude, le soulagement et …

- Oui, vu que je suis ta petite sœur, craché-je amèrement en fermant les yeux.

Je sens ses mains trembler.

- Si tu étais ma petite sœur, il y a plein de choses que je ne pourrais pas faire, et que pourtant j'aimerais faire, chuchote-t-il posément.

J'ouvre les yeux, soupçonneuse:

- Comme quoi?

Il me fait un sourire en coin, limite narquois.

-Comment je m'appelle?

-Char…

A peine ai-je ouvert la bouche qu'il fond sur moi. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses mains dans mon dos collant, nos corps trempés l'un contre l'autre.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. On vient de perdre Maylis. Maylis revenez sur terre, je répète, revenez sur terre !

Je comprends alors ce qu'il se passe quand sa langue rencontre la mienne. Je ferme les yeux et profite. Profite de ce baiser fougueux sous la pluie. Mes mains glissent dans sa chevelure trempée par la pluie. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce que cela me fait.

Doucement, il rompt notre premier baiser. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir son petit sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Il pose son front au sommet de mon crâne.

- Tu vois, heureusement que tu n'es pas ma sœur, souffle-t-il.

Je hoche timidement la tête. Puis je viens loger ma tête sur son épaule, mes bras dans son dos, ses bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça banal, un premier baiser sous la pluie? Demandé-je.

Je sens son corps trembler, signe d'un rire.

- Rien n'est banal avec toi.

Je ferme les yeux. Et puis …

Et puis …

Plus rien.

* * *

Pensée du jour ... Reviews, un magnifique roman écrit par ... VOUS ! ...


	20. Chapter 20

Bien le bonjour à vous, cher lecteurs...

Aujourd'hui, mon père m'a grillée entrain d'écrire la fic et il me dis : Faudrait que tu imprimes tout ca, car je veux lire ...

Euh comment te dire papa ... c'est une fanfiction ! BREF

**Toujours MERCI a Emichlo,Tonton Cecile82, AnthoniaVolturi, Mayssa, Glougloutine, Lyly7, Choukchouquette,****Frout, Moinini, Sabou2607 et ... Firefly**

* * *

Laliie26 : Merciii pour ta reviews ! Sérieusement, des fois, j'aimerais être une lectrice comme vous pour découvrir tout cela. Alors je lis ma fic du début à la fin ... Je me marre, mais bon, j'ai pas la surprise et je suspense ... Snif xD

Mouahahah ! Voici la suiiiite :D

* * *

Nini : Merciii pour ta review ! Ouais je kiffe à mort se passage avec les SIMS, j'y ai pensé depuis le tout début. Je me disais : Ah il faut que je place ca !

Waah ! Dans Trois semaines ! Profites bien de tes vacances et pense à moi qui ne pars pas xD Ca va être cool ca ! 3 chapitres d'un coup !

Bonne vacances !

* * *

Bella22 :

Ah désolée, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je laisse ce petit message pour toi ! xD Voici la suiiiiite ! Plus courte hélas car le chapitre prochain doit être chargé xD

_

* * *

Doucement, il rompe notre premier baiser. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir son petit sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Il pose son front au sommet de mon crâne._

_- Tu vois, heureusement que tu n'es pas ma sœur, souffle-t-il._

_J'hoche timidement la tête. Puis je viens loger ma tête sur son épaule, mes bras dans son dos, ses bras autour de mes épaules._

_- Tu ne trouves pas ca banal, un premier baiser sous la pluie ? Demande-je._

_Je sens son corps trembler, signe d'un rire._

_- Rien avec toi n'est banal._

_Je ferme les yeux. Et puis …_

_Et puis …_

_Plus rien._

Je suis au pied d'un mur gris. Je m'éloigne un peu pour regarder ce que c'est … Une caisse enregistreuse GEANTE … Un balai arrive et fonce sur moi. Mais ma voiture arrive et d'un coup de capot l'envoie valser.

Elle se retourne et me dis: «Au revoir Maylis».

Et elle part.

Je cours … «Attends, où tu vas?»

Elle disparaît dans un nuage.

Le nuage fait tomber de la pluie et je tombe dans une forêt. Je cours. Je cours. Je m'arrête et je regarde les arbres qui ont des visages. Charlie qui me sourit.

Soudain, un lapin apparaît avec une montre … «T'es en retard!»

Je hurle et me réveille en sursaut. Je suis trop à la bourre!

- Hey! On se calme! Dit une voix autoritaire.

- Kellan? Dis-je déboussolée.

- En chair et en os.

Ashley entre dans la chambre.

- Maylis!

Elle soupire de soulagement.

- Tu es réveillée! C'est merveilleux!

Elle me prend dans ses bras, puis saute dans les bras du singe, pour s'écarter brusquement.

- Je vais prévenir les autres.

Et elle part, comme brûlée. Oula. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Finalement j'observe la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Dans une chambre … blanche. Soudain, ça me revient en tête.

- Le travail! Je m'exclame en m'asseyant sur le lit.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse passer Alizée et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- Rassure-toi! Daniel et Jazz y sont pour te remplacer!

- Aaaah?

- Je me rallonge.

Le médecin m'ausculte en me posant des questions.

- Depuis quand avez-vous eu une bonne nuit et un bon repas?

- Euh … Je rougis … Depuis deux jours?

- Et bien Mademoiselle, il va falloir vous reprendre.

Il s'adresse à mes amis:

- Son état reste stable malgré un gros coup émotionnel, le stress, le manque de sommeil et la dénutrition. Je vous donne une ordonnance pour parer à un éventuel contre coup de l'accident. Le reste: Repos, repos et de bons repas!

Il s'en va en saluant Kellan et Alizée. Une fois la porte fermée, les deux me sautent dessus… Il n'a pas dit REPOS?

- Pourquoi tu as pris la voiture dans cet état? Me demande l'une.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu que tu travaillais? me questionne l'autre.

- Tu aurais pu avoir plus que quelques blessures! Continue Alizée.

- Tu as le droit de faire des pauses.

- MAIS BON SANG? Tu pensais à QUOI! Crièrent-ils en cœur.

Euh …

Je réponds à quelle question?

- Désolée, murmuré-je en baissant la tête.

Kellan passe sa main sur son visage en fermant les yeux. Alizée prend mes mains dans les siennes et penche sa tête.

- Écoute Maylis, tu peux te confier à nous, tes peines, tes souffrances, tes plaintes. On est tes amis. On forme une famille, dit-elle avec un sourire. Alors ne garde pas tout pour toi. On ne veut plus te revoir dans cet état.

- Compris.

- Promis? Demande Kellan en approchant son petit doigt.

Je le saisis avec le mien et dis d'une voix formelle:

- Promis.

On rit ensemble puis Alizée tape dans ses mains.

- Bon Kellan, je te la laisse, je vais chercher ses médicaments pour qu'elle commence son traitement. J'appelle également le meilleur cuistot de la région.

- Euuuh … Elle n'en fait pas un peu de trop là? Le temps que je réagisse et ouvre la bouche … Il est trop tard … Elle vient de partir… J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire qu'une petite soupe, des mikados et tout va pour le mieux! En parlant de manger …

- Quelle heure il est?

- 10h30.

Ah … Quand même! Normalement ça fait 4h que je bosse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser… Mais au fait?

- Comment vous avez su pour mon boulot?

- Ton portable a sonné à 4h30 avec en sonnerie: _Hé ho, hé ho, c'est l'heure de se réveiller pour aller au boulot! _

Hum, effectivement, c'est trèèès discret…. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, et tente de réfléchir. Je glisse mes doigts sur mes lèvres et regarde Kellan. C'est alors qu'une partie de la matinée me revient à l'esprit …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ashley?

Il rougit … NOOON? KELLAN ROUGIT! HELP HELP. HOUSTON ON A UN PROBLEME! .. Bon, allez, je me calme et lui souris:

- On ne vient pas de passer un pacte ?

- Ok ok. – silence- Je lui ai déclaré ma flamme.

Un petit blanc reste en suspens, le temps d'analyser sa phrase:

- QUOI?

Il soupire puis se lance:

- Hier soir, pendant qu'on se demandait ce qu'il t'arrivait, et au vu de ton retard, Charlie a eu un coup de stress et a pris sa voiture. Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter. Jazz est allé voir Alizée pour la prévenir que Charlie était parti. Ash commençait à prendre peur. Elle est restée sur le balcon pour voir si une voiture arrivait ou pas. Je l'ai rejoint en lui donnant un parapluie. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe rose pâle collait son corps, ses lèvres étaient violettes, son regard plongé dans la nuit.

Devant son air béat, je tousse légèrement. Il se ressaisit et continue son histoire:

- Elle était si parfaite en cet instant. Alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je lui souffler que je l'aimais. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et …

- Et?

- Et Charlie est arrivé en catastrophe dans la cour. Ashley est descendue le rejoindre. Charlie t'a sortie de la voiture. On est tous descendu. Sérieusement, ton état était flippant. Après Ash t'a nettoyée, on t'a installée sur le lit et on a fait venir le docteur Queen.

- Je vois … Et hum, où est Charlie?

- Il a dû retourner sur son tournage.

- Oh.

Comment je dois réagir à cette nouvelle?

- D'ailleurs … Continue Kellan sans voir mon désarroi, il m'a donné ça pour toi.

Il me tend une lettre. Avec un peu de stress et d'angoisse, je l'ouvre.

_Fais-moi confiance._

Oh yeah, ça change tout le cours de ma vie ça!

Kellan se lève et me dit:

- Bon allez, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Je boude, il rit et me frotte la tête. Puis il se dirige vers la porte, s'arrête, se retourne et annonce:

- Tu sais, tu dois beaucoup compter pour lui. C'est la première fois que je vois Charlie si sérieux quand on parle de quelqu'un. Il fait un petit sourire. C'est le genre à toujours déconner, à ne jamais se prendre la tête. C'est un grand enfant. Mais depuis qu'il te connaît, il grandit.

Sur ces mots, Kellan me fait un signe et quitte la pièce.

Waouh, Merci Kellan! Franchement, grâce à toi, je vois tout différemment… Du rose, du rose et … DU ROSE … Lalalala, je vois la vie en rose.

Sans blague, qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise? Que j'ai pris un gros coup sur la tête et que je DELIRE TOTALEMENT!

Pour changer, tiens …

Je soupire. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas de relation amoureuse … Trop COMPLIQUEE! Je ferme les yeux un instant … Puis un téléphone sonne.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my Poker Face  
(She has got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my Poker Face  
(She has got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-Poker Face, p-p-Poker Face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-Poker Face, p-p-Poker Face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

Bon sang ! C'est vieux ça ! J'aperçois alors sur la table de nuit un i-Phone. Waouh! Il est super beau. Dessus, je peux lire:

_Anne Sophie t'appelle_!

Merde! J'attrape l'engin et appuie sur le bouton vert de l'écran.

- Allo? Demandé-je. Peut-être que j'ai décroché trop tard.

- BON SANG MAYLIS!

J'entends un sanglot.

- J'ai tellement eu peur, tellement.

- Je vais bien Anne Sophie, je vais bien.

Qui est le con qui l'a prévenue? Sérieux, tout le monde sait qu'Anne So est douce et s'inquiète pour trois fois rien.

- Quand Jazz m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai cru mourir …

- Mais t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant … Attends! C'est Jazz qui t'a renseignée!

Naaaan? Elle garde contact avec Jazz! Muf Muf Muf!

- Ne confonds pas les deux sujets, me sermonne-t-elle.

- Voyons, mon accident c'est du passé, moi je veux voir l'avenir!

- C'est n'importe quoi … Je vois que tu es en forme.

- J'ai dormi.

- Hé bien dors un peu plus au lieu de dire des bêtises. Je te laisse, je dois retourner travailler!

- Ok. Merci d'avoir appelé, et je te répète que TOUT VA BIEN.

- Oui oui! Mais c'est normal ma belle! Je t'aime! Bisous

- Bisous!

Aaaah. Je raccroche et remets le portable à sa place. Je ne sais pas qui l'a oublié, mais il a bien fait!

Je m'étire … Aïe. Je regarde mon bras … Plein de cicatrices. Bon sang, je devrais résilier mon abonnement

- Service Cicatrice, Coups et Blessures à votre écoute!

- Bonjour, je voudrais résilier mon contrat!

- Ah désolée, la seule condition de résiliation est le décès!

Putain … Jamais mes parents n'auraient dû signer ce truc!

Morphée vient alors me trouver et me prend délicatement dans ses bras.

Lors de mon réveil, je vois Jazz et Daniel me regarder comme la dernière merveille du monde.

- Euh? Oui?

Et là, je les sens se tendre … Puis le blond prend la parole

- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais! Ton travail est tellement dur!

- Ouais! Ton chef nous a dit de partir tellement on était nuls, soupire le brun.

Ils se jettent un coup d'œil puis s'exclament en cœur:

- On t'admire!

J'éclate de rire. C'est vrai que les travaux manuels ne doivent pas être leur fort. On papote pendant quelques temps ensemble quand soudain le regard de Jack se porte sur le téléphone.

- Ah, Charlie t'as pris un i-Phone au final?

Euh ...

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La seule chose qui ressemble à une review, c'est une review ... it's the real things ! ...


	21. Chapter 21

J'aime bien mon rire machiavélique, limite sadique ... MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAH (keuf, keuf je viens de m'étouffer) ... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Voici la suiiiiiiiiite !

Comme d'habitude, je me lève, je te bouscule, tu ne te réveilles pas ( BON OK OK J'arrête de chanter) ... Comme d'habitudes ... je passe aux remerciements et aux réponses review ^^

**MERCI a Emichlo,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Glougloutine, Lyly7, Choukchouquette,Frout, Moinini, Jones17, Bellardtwilight, Miss PotterCullen et ... Firefly**

**

* * *

L**aliie26.

Mercii pour ta review ! Mdr, je t'avoue que je publie tout les dimanches ... Et que quasi tout les dimanches, quand je me lève, je me dis : PUREE ON EST DIMANCHE ! Et des que j'ai déjeuner (car oui, je me lève tout le temps vers 12h30 XD) Je prends le temps d'écrire le nouveau chapitre. Après tout dépends de ce que je veux mettre dedans, ca peut prendre une heure ou deux !

Après pour l'inspiration, j'y pense toute la semaine en fait. Des que j'ai une bêtise qui me vient a l'idée, je me dis : Bon sang, faut que je mette sa dans ma fic! Par exemple, j'étais au boulot, en sortant des toilettes (pour etre précise) que j'ai eu l'idée de l'abonnement au Cicatrice, Coup et Blessures ! Mdr. Sinon je suis pas très originale, je prends des éléments de ma vie xD

Après pour la fin de la fic ... Je sais pas trop ! MDR J'ai tellement d'idée qui fourmillent que je peux rien te promettre xD

En tout cas merci de ta lecture ! En espérant que la suite te plaise ;) ;)

* * *

Bella22 ...

MOUAHAHAHA ... SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF Voui, il me maaaanque ! C'est le berceau de nos bons délires, alors bien entendu ... XD Bon allez ... Je te mets la suite ;) :P

_

* * *

Et la, je les sens se tendre … Puis le blond prends la parole_

_- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Ton travail est tellement dur !_

_- Ouais ! Ton chef nous a dis de partir tellement on était nul, soupire le brun._

_Ils se jettent un coup d'œil puis s'exclament en cœur :_

_- On t'admire !_

_J'éclate de rire. C'est vrai que les travaux manuels ne doivent pas être leur fort. On papote pendant quelques temps ensemble quand soudain le regard de Jack se porte sur le téléphone._

_- Ah Charlie t'as pris un I-Phone au final ?_

_Euh ..._

- Oh… Un nuage en forme de tortue! Et celui-là … Euh … Ma prof de géo de 3ème.

- Comment tu peux dire ça, il ressemble à rien, rit le brun à côté de moi.

- C'est bien ce que je te dis!

On éclate de rire discrètement. La première classe en avion c'est trop sérieux. Ils ont tous un balai dans le postérieur, quoi!

Ah vous vous demandez peut-être comment je me suis retrouvée dans un avion en première classe en direction du sud, vêtue d'une petite robe mauve à bord blanc (détail important, n'est-ce pas?)?

_Et bien faisons un Flashback comme ils le disent aux États-Unis du Nord._

Attention 1-2-3!

**FlashBACK!**

- Areuh, Areuh!

Oooh c'est moi! Quand j'étais toute petite! Je suis mignonne, un? Surtout dans ce petit pyjama rose! Oooh c'est Teddy! Mon nounours préféré! Je me demande où j'ai bien pu le mettre?

Un, quoi?

Ah oui, désolée, ça n'a pas de rapport avec l'histoire donc je vais remonter un peu dans le temps…

Ma première dent, nan, mon premier vélo, non, quand j'ai su que le Père Noël n'existait pas … MINCE! J'espère que tout le monde est au courant dans l'assistance! … Mon brevet, on y arrive! Mon bac … Ah, mon premier baiser!

_Ils se jettent un coup d'œil puis s'exclament en cœur:_

_On t'admire!_

_J'éclate de rire. C'est vrai que les travaux manuels ne doivent pas être leur fort. On papote pendant quelques temps ensemble quand soudain le regard de Jack se porte sur le téléphone._

_Ah, Charlie t'as pris un i-Phone au final?_

A la bonne blague …

- Jack, est-ce que tu peux appeler Kellan, s'il te plait?

- Bien sûr, me dit le blond, surpris de ma demande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun baraqué entre dans ma chambre. Je demande aux deux autres de quitter la pièce afin d'être seule avec lui. Mon regard doit être éloquent car il n'ose pas s'approcher de moi. Je lui fais signe de venir près de moi.

Une fois qu'il est à côté de mon lit, je prends l'i-Phone et lui donne.

- Je refuse!

- Tu refuses quoi?

- Qu'il me donne un téléphone! Je suis grande, je vais me débrouiller! Je réponds en croisant les bras.

- Hé! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu le dises.

Pas bête, je ne savais pas que les singes savaient réfléchir!

- Je t'ai entendue! Boude Kellan.

Oupsss …

- Bon, je l'appelle alors!

-Attends! Crie-t-il lorsque je tente d'attraper le téléphone.

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le lui remettre en mains propres!

Encore une fois, je suis étonnée de l'intelligence des singes. Je le regarde discrètement, c'est bon, je l'ai bien pensée dans ma tête celle-la. Puis vient un détail qui fait baisser l'estime que venait de gagner le macaque:

- Je veux bien moi … Mais il n'est pas au Canada? On ne va pas faire 9 heures d'avion pour un i-Phone.

- Non, je viens d'apprendre qu'il est près de Nice pour le tournage d'_Ecstasy_.

Ah.

1-0

- Et vu que les galas de Monaco ne vont pas tarder à commencer, je descends en avion, cet après-midi.

- A quelle heure est ton avion?

- 16h.

Je regarde l'heure, 14h. Je réfléchis. Je ne peux décemment pas quitter la Bretagne, je travaille demain. Kellan me sourit:

- Tu sais, personne ne t'attend chez toi.

- Pas faux.

- Et Jack veut bien travailler à ta place, il a dit que ça lui donnerait une toute nouvelle inspiration pour son prochain album!

J'entends un: «J'ai dis ça» avec un «C'est un petit génie, ce Kellan» étouffés par la porte. Je pouffe légèrement de rire. Ah, ceux-là ne pourraient pas incarner James Bond!

- Arrête tes bêtises, je suis sûre que Jazz n'a jamais dis ça! Le pauvre, il a tellement souffert en cette première journée! Je connais mon travail et je sais le faire!

- Voyons, Jazz est un dur! Je sais que tu peux lui faire confiance, et puis ton patron l'a déjà adopté!

Ouais, dis plutôt la fille de mon patron qui travaille avec moi! A tous les coups elle a dû loucher sur son derri… Je m'égare un peu là. Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun derrière ne vaut celui de Charlie … Ou presque. BREF.

- Je veux vraiment y aller, si seulement je ne travaillais pas.

La porte s'ouvre et apparaît Jazz avec un téléphone. Je le saisis et souffle un «Allo» en regardant le blond.

- Maylis? C'est Mr Shopier

- Mr Shophier (directeur du Shopi pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris)!

- Comment vas-tu?

- Je me remets doucement, dis-je en me demandant les motifs de son appel.

- Bon, tes amis m'ont raconté ce qu'il se passe. Et vraiment, je pense que tu dois y aller.

- Vous le pensez sincèrement?

Naan? Mon patron m'encourage dans ma romance?

- Oui! Et plus que oui! Ta grand-mère voudra sûrement un dernier hommage, et ne t'inquiète pas pour le fait que vous vous soyez disputées pour une boîte de cotons, (je l'entends renifler), je pense que l'amour que vous vous portez est pur.

Il nous fait un mélodrame ou quoi là? Je regarde Jazz qui me lance un regard angélique tandis que le mien est plus meurtrier.

- Mais pour le travail?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite _ un autre reniflement _ Jackson a accepté de prendre ta place.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, un brave petit gars. Bon je dois aller travailler! Bon voyage!

Et il raccroche sans que j'ai plus le temps de parlementer. Je soupire et passe ma main sur ma figure. Bon bin:

- Tu as mon billet Kellan?

Et voilà. Asley m'a filé une robe, Kellan a conduit comme un taré jusqu'à l'aéroport de Nantes, il a dragué l'hôtesse et a récupéré un deuxième billet … On s'arrête là car je ne veux pas vous dévoiler mon avenir. Ah vous voulez le connaître?

Et bien je vais devenir blonde, finir en maillot de bain sur une scène avec un public en délire et je chanterais:

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a Bad Romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write _

-Oui allo ?

-Salut Maylis ! Comment ça va ?

-Quoi quoi? Mais QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUX TE FOUTRE? Tu viens de gâcher mon récit sur mon avenir! A cause de toi, mon futur est foutu! CREVE!

Bon, je reprends:

- Oui allo?

- Salut Maylis! Comment ça va?

- Très bien et toi Jacques? (Pour ceux qui ne savent plus qui sait: c'est mon frère)

- Ça va! Papa et Maman sont avec toi?

- Non ils sont en Corse.

- Ah je vois, et toi tu es où?

Euh …

Je regarde paniquée Kellan. Je ne vais quand même pas dire à mon frère que je viens de me faire kidnapper par une star, qu'on est en avion direction le sud pour retrouver une autre star afin de lui donner un i-Phone car mon portable est mort et ma voiture aussi d'ailleurs!

Quel résumé!

- Je suis chez une amie, à Nantes.

- Ah, d'accord, j'avais besoin de toi pour garder Tess, la semaine prochaine.

- Ah euh oui, pas de soucis.

- Merci!

Et il raccroche.

Tu connais la formule de politesse qui dit: AU REVOIR! Je soupire de mécontentement. Ah cette famille, je vous jure!

- Tulutulu._ Merci d'attacher votre ceinture de sécurité, nous amorçons l'atterrissage. _

Nous suivons les consignes et petit à petit, je sens l'avion descendre. Je regarde par la fenêtre pour voir la ville de Nice apparaître sous les nuages.

Le soleil est encore bien haut pour 19h et la température stagne à 27 degrés. Mon dieu! c'est la canicule ou quoi?

Kellan me fais zigzaguer dans l'aéroport qu'il a l'air de connaître comme sa poche. Vu que nous n'avons pas de bagages (pratique, un?) nous sortons rapidement. L'air est lourd, j'ai l'impression d'être à Vancouver bis.

Je suis toujours la Star qui s'engage dans un parking souterrain réservé. Sur le sol, les noms des artistes ce succèdent. Je veux devenir une STAR! Et avoir un prénom qui commence par A …

Nous arrivons enfin à Kellan Lutz … Et comme par hasard, il conduit un 4X4. Je le regarde, blasée:

- Tu connais l'originalité?

- Bah quoi? Un Land Rover c'est original!

Ouais … On va dire ça … Il quitte le parking, parcourt la ville puis la quitte en prenant quelques chemins de campagne.

A 19h45, nous arrivons dans un petit village balnéaire. Il s'arrête devant un immeuble moderne et récent. Je descends de la voiture et l'accompagne dans la bâtisse.

Il tape tous les codes, ouvrent toutes les serrures … Il est plus performant que Passe Partout, dis donc!

On passe donc toutes les baies vitrées et la sécurité, on prend l'ascenseur pour arriver au dernier étage. Dans le couloir, on prend à gauche et on se place devant une dernière porte. Il ouvre les trois serrures, me laisse entrer et me dit:

- Normalement, il arrive dans 15 à 20 minutes!

Il me lance le téléphone que je réceptionne et ajoute:

- Bon courage.

Et il ferme tout derrière lui. Eeeeeeeuh oui … Bon pour me dire les horaires c'est qu'il a dû le prévenir. Je me retourne et regarde les deux portes.

Celle de gauche amène dans un petit couloir et celle de droite dans le séjour. C'est dans ce dernier que je pénètre doucement.

A travers la baie vitrée, on peut apercevoir la plage et la côte au loin. La pièce est grande et bien espacée avec quelques meubles. L'odeur du propriétaire règne et me détend. J'avoue que j'étais un peu stressée en venant jusqu'ici et bizarrement, je me sens zen. Je souris: Cette atmosphère simple et décontractée, c'est tout lui.

A l'opposé de la baie, il y a un bar, avec une commode où sont exposés des verres. A droite, devant le mur et devant l'écran plasma accroché au mur, un canapé en cuir marron et des coussins blancs sont présents.

Au centre de la pièce, se trouve une table ronde avec une petite nappe blanche et ses quatre chaises.

Un tapis en bambou siège d'ailleurs sous cette table.

Enfin sur la partie gauche, se trouve une commode où des photos sont soigneusement encadrées.

J'y découvre de gauche à droite: Des photos de Charlie avec, je pense, sa famille, des photos de tournages, des photos de sortie avec Daniel, Jazz, Ash, et Kellan … Puis, une photo attire mon attention. Celle de lui et moi dans ses bras, dans la piscine de l'hôtel à Vancouver. Bon sang! Qui l'a prise? Je rougis en découvrant la manière dont on se regarde. Tellement sensuelle!

Je lève la tête, et me fige. J'avais effectivement remarqué que la pièce comportait quelques tableaux de paysage, mais je n'avais pas vu celui-ci.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un tableau, c'est une photo en noir et blanc que quelqu'un a agrandie et encadrée.

Une photo de moi, allongée sur un lit, à moitié roulée en boule en train de dormir. Cette photo, il l'avait prise avant de me réveiller le premier soir!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai regardée la photo, émue et … Rouge pivoine. Je sors de ma contemplation et parcours la distance jusqu'à la baie vitrée. J'ouvre la porte et passe sur le balcon.

Charlie a placé quelques plantes qui donne un aspect boisé au balcon. Je pause mes avants bras sur le petit muret de béton. La vue est magnifique.

Je regarde le soleil rouge se fondre dans la mer bleue. Une petite brise fait virevolter mes cheveux et soulève légèrement ma robe.

L'iode remplit mes poumons et le son des vagues raisonne dans mes tympans. J'entends alors une porte claquer. Une voix d'homme, sensiblement énervée, traverse le mur. Je peux distinguer un «Cat» mais le reste, reste du charabia pour moi. Je sens l'angoisse monter en moi. Et s'il n'était pas content de me voir? Et s'il ne voulait pas me voir et si, et si … Et si je saute, là, maintenant? Je regarde la hauteur du sol, hum, je ferais une grosse tache par terre et il saurait quand même que je suis venue.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. J'entends la porte du séjour grincer. Mon corps tourné vers la plage se crispe. Je ferme fort les yeux.

J'entends des choses qu'on pose sur la table, j'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi et … j'entends sa voix:

- Maylis?

* * *

Pensée du jour ... Le Gala de la Review à Cannes, a ne pas louper !

Et oui car Anne Paloupé sera présente ! ...


	22. Chapter 22

ATTENTION ! GROSSE ANNONCE !

Oui, a toi, toi qui à chaque fois lis toute la fiction quand je publie un nouveau chapitre ... Ou pas !

Toi qui adore ma fiction ... Je dois te prévenir que ...

TOUT A ETE CORRIGE ! Plus de fautes d'orthographe !

**Alors j'aimerais qu'on fasse une STANDING OVATION a LYLY7 !**

Merciiii Lyly !

**MERCI aussi a Emichlo,Tonton, AnthoniaVolturi, Cecile82, Glougloutine, Lyly7,****Frout, Moinini, Miss PotterCullen, Natty Witch et .. Bah Fire ? Encore en panne d'internet ? **

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIIIIEWS :D**

**

* * *

**Mxelle-Da-Costa :

Merci pour ta review ;) Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ma petite fic ;)  
Aaah Maylis ! On s'en lasse pas ... Et puis Charlie ... Reste Charlie ! xD  
Ouais ... Sympaaa le Frangin ! XD !  
Allez, je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre ! A plus tard ;)

* * *

Bella22 :

Je garde la nouvelle secrète :P :P ... xD ... Allez je te laisse découvrir la suite ... Et la nouvelle pensée du jour ! MDR

* * *

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. J'entends la porte du séjour grincer. Mon corps tourné vers la plage se crispe. Je ferme fort les yeux._

_J'entends des choses qu'on pose sur la table, j'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi et … j'entends sa voix:_

_- Maylis?_

Dès qu'il prononçait mon prénom, je sentais milles frissons parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. C'est fou l'effet que cela fait quand il m'appelle.

Le ton de sa voix rauque m'indique qu'il est surpris de me voir. Je me tourne doucement pour l'apercevoir, en jogging, trempe de sueur. Il vient sûrement de faire son petit footing quotidien.

Son regard couleur ciel me sonde comme s'il vérifiait que j'étais bien présente. Je lui souris timidement.

A son attitude, je comprends que le singe ne l'a pas prévenu de ma visite. Seul le bruit des vagues et nos respirations se font entendre sur le balcon.

Tout passe par nos regards. Je lis de la curiosité, de la surprise et une autre émotion que je ne peux pas définir.

Puis, comme piquer par une guêpe ou un bourdon, je ne saurais vous dire, il me dit:

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- D'accord, soufflé-je.

Il tourne les talons et quitte le séjour. Je mets ma main sur mon cœur. Fiou, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait lâcher. C'est assez horrible de se faire scanner comme ça. Je comprends maintenant ce que ressentent les articles que je passe à la caisse. Promis, je serais plus délicate avec vous la prochaine fois les mecs!

J'inspire, j'expire. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de calmer le rythme de mon cœur. Une fois que c'est fait, je me retourne vers la mer. La mer, si calme, si paisible … Les étoiles commencent à faire leur apparition dans le ciel.

C'est magnifique.

Une odeur de menthe et de musc me parvient, suivie de deux mains qui se posent sur mes hanches. Je frisonne.

- Tu as froid, chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête négativement, troublée par notre proximité. Il passe ses bras sur mon ventre, me collant à lui. Je ferme les yeux et glisse mes doigts entre les siens. Est-ce le paradis?

Puis, la même guêpe ou bourdon, selon votre choix, décide de me piquer. Je quitte doucement les bras de l'homme le plus sexy que j'ai rencontré pour lui faire face.

Je mets ma main dans mon décolleté … (Car oui, sur ma robe, je n'ai pas de poche !) pour en extirper mon i-Phone.

Les créateurs de sous-vêtements pourraient d'ailleurs améliorer le concept et créer des poches pour les soutiens-gorges! BREF!

Il me regarde, amusé par la situation. Il sourit moins lorsque je lui tends le portable et dis d'une voix ferme:

- Je refuse!

Sa tête part légèrement en avant pour revenir à la normale, comme secoué par ma réaction.

- Pardon?

- Je ne veux pas de ton i-Phone.

Il rit, puis se reprend. Je n'ai toujours pas changé de position.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Nullement.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Ne bave pas Maylis, nous sommes dans un moment critique, là! Et me regarde.

- Et moi je refuse que tu me le rendes!

- Bien! M'exclamé-je.

Je m'avance, passe près de lui et le pose sur la table. Je croise mes bras et le défie du regard. Il soupire.

- Maylis, tu n'as plus de portable, dois-je te le rappeler?

Difficile de me rappeler ... Laisse un message sur mon répondeur si tu veux ! ... Bref ...

- Je pourrais m'en racheté un!

- Mais tu auras un nouveau numéro, dit-il avec un air malicieux. Actuellement, tu as le même numéro qu'avant.

C'est vrai ça! Jacques a réussi à me téléphoner tout à l'heure.

- Hé bien, je diffuserai le nouveau sur Facebook!

Un partout! TOC!

Il se rapproche de moi tel un félin. Il prend le portable, prend ma main et le met dans ma paume.

- Écoute Maylis, pour tout le mal que j'ai eu à récupérer ton téléphone portable dans ta voiture, demander à ce que ton opérateur téléphonique garde le même numéro, et qu'il essaye de retrouver les membres de ton répertoire et enfin à attribuer des sonneries personnalisées à la moitié de tes contacts, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ce purée de téléphone.

Waouh. On est à combien là? 25 à 1? Bon, j'avoue qu'il m'a largement battue là. Je repense à chaque argument apporté. Bon sang, il est fort, très fort… Trop fort! Je regarde le téléphone et tente de trouver une contre-attaque.

Il a personnalisé tes sonneries, cocotte! Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour!

Je reste abasourdie.

Je sens ses doigts glisser sur mon menton. Il me force doucement à lever la tête vers lui. Il souffle alors:

- J'ai repris le même forfait, mais avec l'option internationale, comme ça, on reste connecté.

Ding Ding Ding. Et notre champion est CHARLIE! Vainqueur par K.O! Félicitations Charlie, recevez cette magnifique ceinture…

Mon délire prend fin quand je sens ses lèvres caresser avec douceur les miennes. Je réponds lentement à son baiser.

Waouh si ce n'est pas le paradis, je ne sais pas ce que c'est! Dans tous les cas, je prends mon abonnement premium!

- Alors? Susurre-t-il à mon oreille. Tu le prends ce téléphone?

- Et bien …

Il me regarde avec un sourire taquin.

- Au vu de tes arguments, je ne peux que le prendre. Chuchoté-je en retour.

Je n'aime pas me faire avoir comme ça. Bon sang, s'il n'était pas un charmeur… Et qu'il n'embrassait pas comme un dieu … Fin bref, si ça n'avait pas été lui … Je ne sais pas si j'aurais accepté!

Il me regarde avec un air espiègle et reprend mes lèvres. Wah, s'il ne me tenait pas fermement dans ses bras, je crois que je tomberais littéralement dans les pommes. Dans cet instant si romantique: Un bel homme qui vous embrasse, des vagues en bruit de fond et une lumière de crépuscule … Mon estomac décide de s'exprimer:

- Grmmmmh (je vous laisse imaginer le bruit).

Je me retiens de l'engueuler comme un poisson pourri devant Charlie.

NAN MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN DE ME FAIRE CA MAINTENANT!

Non, je ne le dis pas, je le pense. C'est un véritable coup bas de sa part. Ne jamais faire confiance à son estomac!

Nous arrêtons notre baiser … Je suis rouge pivoine … Pas que je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mais plutôt rouge de honte … Charlie lui … Est mort de rire.

Ouais, mon estomac est un tue-l'amour! Je le savais bien.

Je fais une moue boudeuse tandis qu'il tente d'atténuer son fou rire.

- Tu veux peut-être manger? Demande-t-il entre deux hoquets de rire.

Non sans blague. Tu penses que j'ai faim? Tu crois que mon estomac s'exprime par plaisir?

- Désolé, désolé, dit-il, c'est juste trop fort!

En chocolat?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux manger?

- Euh … Ce que tu as.

Il m'invite à le suivre dans sa cuisine, qui communique avec le séjour. Simple et agréable, elle a tout de la cuisine moderne … Avec tous les accessoires culinaires possibles.

Il attrape une casserole, ouvre le frigo, allume les plaques, découpe la viande, met différentes poudres dessus … Je viens de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Charlie.

Assise sur une chaise, le coude sur la table et le visage dans ma main, j'en profite pour le détailler, je le regarde s'activer dans son univers. … BON OK, je me rince l'œil, voilà, c'est dit!

Le spectacle n'est vraiment pas désagréable. Il porte un pantalon gris limite baggy avec des lanières qui pendent dans le vide et un t-shirt blanc avec un imprimé où siège un aigle et où je peux lire _LIBERTE_.

C'est son t-shirt préféré d'ailleurs… Non, je ne fouille pas internet pour connaitre ses goûts!

Je m'approche pour humer l'odeur de son plat … Bon d'accord, je l'avoue, pour sentir son odeur, hélas masquée par une odeur de curry et lui demande:

- Où sont les assiettes?

Il se retourne et me dit:

- Non, t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

- Non mais tu prépares à manger, je peux bien mettre le couvert!

Non mais oh! Je place mes mains sur mes hanches pour l'impressionner. Il me jauge du regard… Sa main droite avec une spatule en bois et sa main gauche occupée par la casserole. Je suis en position de force pour mettre le couvert. Il sourit, laisse un court instant ses lèvres contre les miennes et dit:

- En haut à gauche.

Pour ensuite contrôler la bonne cuisson de sa viande.

Oh yeah! J'ai au moins gagné le droit de mettre le couvert. J'attrape les assiettes à l'endroit indiqué, bataille pour savoir où se trouve les couverts et prépare la table. Pendant ce temps, il termine enfin son plat et nous pouvons manger.

Après avoir copieusement dîné, je sens mes paupières se fermer. Charlie débarrasse, me prend la main et m'amène vers sa chambre.

D'un coup je m'arrête, paniquée.

- Euh, Charlie?

Il se retourne et me regarde, étonné.

- J'ai ni pyjama, ni affaires de rechange… Avoué-je un peu honteuse.

Il rit et me dit:

- T'inquiète pas, je vais te passer mes affaires.

Et ce n'est pas la première fois, ajouté-je dans ma tête.

Nan mais il faut vraiment que j'arrête, je vais devenir complétement dépendante!

Il y a un numéro vert pour ça?

Il me donne de quoi me changer et je file prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain. Son odeur est présente partout. Normal, t'es chez lui, banane. Et j'adore ça.

Après avoir fini ma douche, il prend ma place tandis que je l'attends dans sa chambre. Elle est aussi très simple, avec des posters de saut en hauteur ou de vélo dans la montagne. En regardant mieux, je vois que c'est lui sur les différentes affiches. Waouh, c'est un accro de l'adrénaline!

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain se fermer, je me retourne pour le féliciter de ses exploits et là … Je bugge.

Il est là, torse nu avec un short noir. Je prends une grande inspiration et tente de me raisonner en me disant que je l'ai vu plusieurs fois dans cette tenue… Et pourtant à chaque fois, je me retiens de baver et de saigner du nez.

- Ça va?

-Euh oui … Bravo pour tes exploits, dis-je gênée.

-Oh Merci.

Il s'installe dans le lit et tapote la place près de lui. Tremblante, je m'installe… Près du vide. Il me regarde en rigolant.

- Maylis … Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble, tu sais!

Si, c'est la première fois que j'en suis CONSCIENTE!

Il me fait signe de me rapprocher, ce que je fais doucement. Au final, il m'attrape le bras et me tire jusqu'à lui. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule nue.

- Hé bah voilà! On est y est enfin!

Je tape légèrement son épaule. Il pose son bras sur ma hanche pour me coller à lui. J'avoue qu'il fait un excellent oreiller.

Et sans perdre un instant, Morphée vient me prendre dans ses bras.

Je suis réveillée par le radio réveil d'où une chanson très peu connue s'échappe, sonnant de plus en plus fort à chaque minute...

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a Bad Romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a Bad Romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Gaga-oh-la-la!  
Want your Bad Romance!_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-roma-ma!  
Gaga-oh-la-la!  
Want your Bad Romance!_

Mon oreiller et sa chaleur me quittent. Je gémis doucement … J'ouvre un œil pour lire 6h du matin. Aouch, trop tôt pour moi. J'attrape un oreiller et le colle à moi. J'écoute le mouvement de Charlie dans la chambre. J'entends des portes s'ouvrir et se fermer … Quelques minutes plus tard, il dépose un baiser sur mon front en chuchotant un: «Je vais courir.» et quitte l'appartement.

Lorsque je me réveille, il est 9h30 du matin. Je m'étire, fais craquer mon dos et baille un bon coup. Je me lève, ouvre le rideau pour voir le soleil du midi illuminer le village. Consciencieusement, je fais le lit. J'ose ensuite m'aventurer dans l'appartement. Je retrouve Charlie, attablé dans son séjour avec une tasse de café dans une main, le journal dans l'autre main.

Il lève la tête et me sourit:

- Je t'ai préparé un chocolat et il y a des croissants dans la cuisine.

L'homme parfait!

Il se lève, m'embrasse tendrement et me dit:

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Il continue alors sa route, et j'avoue me retourner pour regarder … BREF. J'adore ce short bleu marine… Devrais-je le lui dire?

Je vais dans la cuisine et prends mon petit déjeuner. Je nettoie ma tasse et retourne dans la chambre pour mettre la robe d'hier.

Une fois habillée, Charlie entre dans la chambre.

- Bon, on va t'acheter des vêtements, quand même.

Merde, je n'ai pas pris ma carte bancaire.

- Tu ne dois pas travailler? Je m'inquiète.

- Non, rassure-toi. Me répond-t-il avec un sourire.

Il me prend la main et nous partons de l'appartement pour aller au sous-sol. Il m'amène à son parking privé … Où se trouve une Volvo, une Sirocco et une petite voiture vert pomme que je reconnais immédiatement:

- Une Twingo?

* * *

Pensée du jour : La nouvelle Review Sport Décapotable est sortie ... En série limitée ...


	23. Chapter 23

Et voici pour votre plus grand plaisir, la série a succès : Question de Confiance !

Que va-t-il se passer dans ce chapitre ?

Avant de répondre a cette question ... Un grand merci a vous, qui me laissez des reviews !  
** Emichlo, AnthoniaVolturi, Cecile82, Glougloutine,****Frout, Moinini, Ma petite Bella 22, Natty Witch, Bellardtwilight, Firefly !**

Et bien sur merci à ma petite Lyly :D

* * *

Laliie26:

Je t'avoue avoir été très émue en lisant ta review ! Vraiment ! Ca m'a fait très chaud au cœur ! Merci, Merci pour cette magnifique review ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ;)

Au risque de me radoter ... Merci pour ta review, qui me motive pour écrire :D :D  
Muf Muf ... Si Charlie savait tout ca ! MDR  
MOUAHAHAHA ! Une Twingo :P  
Allez, je te laisse découvrir la suite ;)

* * *

Mxelle-Da-Costa

Merci pour ta review ! Ouiii ! Ils sont trop mignoooons :D :D J'adore :P :P  
Ouais, Maylis ! Elle réfléchit pas assez à la suite des événements xD  
MUF MUF MUF : Voici ... La suite ;)

* * *

_Il me prend la main et nous partons de l'appartement pour aller au sous-sol. Il m'amène à son parking privé … Où se trouve une Volvo, une Sirocco et une petite voiture vert pomme que je reconnais immédiatement:_

- Une Twingo?

Je reste plus que surprise en regardant la petite Twingo (l'ancienne) vert pomme et Charlie qui tapote le toit.

- Et oui, je t'avais bien dit que ma voiture en valait le détour.

Il monte dans la voiture, met sa ceinture, ouvre sa fenêtre …

- Bah alors? Tu ne montes pas?

Je ferme enfin la bouche et monte à ses côtés. Il allume le moteur tandis que je mets aussi ma ceinture de sécurité.

- Tu n'en reviens pas, n'est ce pas?

- Je t'avoue que non.

- C'est ma petite voiture préférée. Personne ne peut imaginer une star se balader en Twingo! Ça me permet de me fondre dans la masse.

Hé! Pas bête!

- Je l'ai achetée d'occaz après ma visite à Paris. Comme tu peux le constater, je suis passé maître de l'art du camouflage!

- Dépassé le maître, tu as! (1)

On éclate de rire.

- Et puis comme on dit ici: Bien dans son époque, bien dans sa Twingo!

- Tu aimes les fraises toi maintenant? (2)

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

- Quoi?

- Pardon, réflexe quand on donne le slogan de Renault. Je réponds, rouge.

Nous arrivons au bout du tunnel … Euh du parking. La lumière nous parvient enfin. J'ai la vague impression d'être une taupe là.

Charlie roule … tranquillement sur la route. Arrivé au panneau écrit Nice, il s'arrête et se gare sur un parking gratuit.

- On va prendre le tramway, c'est plus simple.

- D'accord.

Sur ces mots, il se dirige vers une borne et achète nos tickets. En attendant le tram, on discute de choses et d'autres. J'adore parler avec lui, écouter son accent british, ses R roulés, sa façon d'être, tout simplement. Le tram arrive, il me prend doucement la main et nous embarquons sans pour autant finir notre conversation.

Nous traversons la ville chaude en faisant quelques arrêts.

Puis nous arrivons enfin au centre ville qui ressemble à tout centre ville: Plein de monde, plein de voitures, plein de magasins …

Mon cher Charlie commence à se diriger vers Zadig et Voltaire (Comme dans la chanson d'Helmut!) mais je le stoppe et lui montre Camaieu, Cache Cache …

Car oui, je tiens à lui rembourser tous ces achats! Alors vaut mieux acheter 3 shorts et 3 débardeurs pour 50 euros qu'un Portefeuille Gucci!

En sortant de Carrefour (où j'ai pu m'acheter des sous-vêtements), je suis vêtue d'un petit short blanc, d'un haut marin, de sous-vêtements propres et de ballerines bleu marine. Le reste est dans le sac à dos, tout ce qu'il me faut dans la journée, dans son ventre est rangé!

BREF

Bien entendu, pendant notre parcours, Charlie a signé quelques autographes… Sa présence à Nice a dû être signalée sur Facebook car, à peine arrivés sur le port, une horde de filles hystériques se dirige vers nous.

Surtout, ne jamais sortir avec une star!

- Euh, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demandé-je au blond.

Il jette un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche… Cherche pas petit, on est encerclés! On va mourir! Mourir, Mourir (3)

Je ferme les yeux et commence à prier alors que des cris de femmes retentissent sur la promenade des Anglais.

Soudain, je sens la main de Charlie me tirer vers la droite. J'ouvre les yeux et le voit se précipiter vers une moto.

- On peut vous l'emprunter?

- Euh …

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre. Charlie grimpe déjà sur le véhicule, je monte derrière lui, il attrape deux casques, allume le moteur et …

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Bon sang, je n'ai jamais fait de moto moi! Je m'agrippe comme je peux en serrant fort Charlie contre moi.

Mais au fait! … Nan, c'est bon, j'ai toujours mon sac sur moi. Soulagée, je pense à autre chose…

MAIS AU FAIT! C'est LEGAL de piquer une moto à un mec comme ça dans la rue?

Charlie fonce dans la ville tandis que je ferme les yeux et tente la méthode Coué: Ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller …

J'entends alors des sirènes.

CA NE VA PAS ALLER, CA NE VA PAS ALLER!

Pendant ce temps, le blond slalome entre les buildings, entre les voitures … Et nous arrivons enfin à ce petit parking abandonné du départ.

Charlie coupe le moteur et enlève son casque.

- Alors? Palpitante cette petite sortie, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je descends de la moto, enlève mon casque et … M'étale par terre.

On est vivant!

- Maylis! Est-ce que ça va?

Je le regarde, blasée. J'ai l'air d'aller bien? Mon cœur supporte mal ces émotions.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me câline le temps que mon cœur et ma respiration redeviennent normaux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! La moto est celle d'un de mes gardes du corps, et les sirènes étaient celles d'une ambulance. Tout va bien.

Tout va bien. Ouais … Tout va bien. J'ai cru mourir, mais TOUT VA BIEN!

Je respire enfin normalement. Charlie, lui, est tout sourire en regardant la moto. Il me regarde avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Ça ne te tenterait pas de …

Oh non… Non non non! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Maylis, je t'en supplie … Résiste et prouve que tu existes ! (4)

- Euh …

Il s'approche de moi, m'embrasse tendrement et me sourit.

Alors là, c'est déloyal, immoral, ça devrait même être ILLEGAL!

- Okay.

Je suis nulle … Pourquoi suis-je si faible? Je remets le casque tandis que le blond fait ronfler le moteur. Je soupire et m'installe derrière lui, la mort dans l'âme. Je me serre contre son dos et passe mes mains pour lui déchirer ses entrailles … Enfin, je m'accroche comme je peux.

Après quelques heures … minutes de route, nous arrivons chez Charlie. Un homme en costard prend les clés de la bécane et nous montons dans son appartement.

Soudain, Charlie me prend dans ses bras, me plaque contre le mur et … me chuchote à l'oreille.

- Tu entends?

Les battements de ton cœur, ta respiration s'accélère, le mouvement de tes muscles … J'entends plus l'affolement de mon cœur.

- Je sais que tu es folle de moi, mais là je te demande un peu plus de concentration.

Et merde, pourquoi je pense trop fort? Je le sens rire contre moi. J'ai l'impression de m'embraser.

Je reprends ma respiration, en évitant au maximum de me droguer avec son odeur, et je tends l'oreille. Et là. J'entends des cris. Une dispute.

Je regarde Charlie. Il est pourtant seul dans son appartement. Il me prend la main et nous allons jusqu'à son domicile. La porte est ouverte.

Des cambrioleurs? Charlie me fait un signe. Je prends mon i-Phone... Il y a une appli contre les méchants? Il rentre doucement tandis que j'assure ses arrières. Très beau d'ailleurs. Non, pas maintenant, Maylis!

Je soupire.

Soudain j'entends un: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Je prends peur et saute dans l'appartement, prends Charlie contre moi et fais face aux agresseurs en fermant les yeux.

Et là …

Un éclat de ... rire raisonne dans le salon. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Ashley et Kellan rirent aux larmes et Charlie essayer de se contrôler.

Après 5 minutes de fous rires, où ils arrivent à se calmer, me regardent et repartent, nous arrivons à avoir une conversation normale.

- Ouuh, désolés, on ne voulait pas vous faire peur, dit le singe entre deux hoquets.

- On a préféré rentrer qu'attendre dehors, et vu que Kellan a les clés, ajoute Ash.

Hum, je vois. Je vois également qu'ils sont éloignés loin l'un de l'autre et la crise semble être passée.

- Vous voulez passer la soirée ici, propose le blond, on peut se faire une soirée DVD?

- Oui !

- Non! Crient en cœur Ash et Kellan.

Ils se défient du regard et Kellan attaque:

- Ah tu as peur!

- Peur d'être contaminée par ta connerie!

- Tu parles, tu fuis!

- Je ne suis pas une lâche comme toi!

- Ahaha! Le coup bas! L'ascenseur, c'est toi je te rappelle!

L'ascenseur? Je regarde Charlie. Bah non, pourtant, Ashley a l'air parfaitement humaine! Je les regarde se chamailler. Soudain, le maître des lieux parle.

- Ok, on se calme! On la fait cette soirée?

Kellan affiche un regard vainqueur quand la jeune femme abdique. Vient ensuite le choix des pizzas, du pop corn et … du film.

Malheureusement pour moi, a été choisi _L'exorciste_.

Je déteste les films d'horreur !

On ne pouvait pas se mater _Twilight_? Quoi? Vous ne connaissez pas? Histoire d'un vampire et d'une humaine qui tombe amoureux! C'est tellement romantique!

Non, ca ne marche pas ... Dommage. Et me voici complètement plaquée à Charlie, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans le film. Je ferme les yeux, bouche mes oreilles et … Et en profite pour découvrir le torse de mon protecteur.

Du Chocolat! Noir. En plaquette. Hum avec son parfum menthe, ça me donne faim!

Je peux également découvrir que Charlie adore le pop corn. Il en avale … Par dizaines. Waouh. Moi la pizza m'a largement satisfaite!

Après le film, Ashley réclame de dormir avec moi. Je regarde MON blond. Une nuit sans lui? Dur. Je cède au caprice de mon amie et dors avec elle dans la chambre d'amie. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. C'est une petite pièce simple, un lit, une commode, une porte et … Roulement de tambour, une fenêtre!

La pièce est colorée en beige et violet. Classique.

Je suis allongée depuis 2 minutes. Alors qu'Ashley gigote dans tous les sens pour avoir la meilleure position: C'est tellement mieux pour dormir.

Une fois trouvée, elle s'assoupit sans demander son reste. Je la suis alors de près.

Vers 3h du matin, je quitte le lit. Car oui, après quelques coups dans les côtes, un bleu sur l'œil et la bave sur mon bras, je me sentais prête à dormir sur le canapé!

Je m'affale sur le canapé en soupirant. Fiou. Quelle nuit… mouvementée. Je m'endors, mes pensées tournées vers une certaine personne dont je tairais l'identité (Ok, je vous le dis: M Pokora!… Non je plaisante!)

Vers 6h du matin, Charlie dépose une couverture sur mon corps et un baiser sur mon front.

Vers 8h, quand il ramène les croissants et me réveille sans le faire exprès, je me sens comateuse. Je l'entends rire discrètement et s'assoir près de moi. Aussitôt, mon corps se colle au sien à la recherche de réconfort.

Vivre avec des stars réduit considérablement la durée de vie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ours affamé sort de sa tanière.

- Huuum, I'm hungry!

Oh mon dieu! Il est faché?

- Non, hungry, pas angry!

C'est quoi la différence, sans blague?

Ashley se lève également. Je n'avais pas remarqué que sa nuisette était aussi courte! Kellan le remarque également et lance un:

- C'est pour que je te resaute dessus comme dans l'ascenseur, cette tenue?

* * *

(1) : " _Dépassé le maître, tu as_ " On a tous un maître Yoda en nous.

(2) : " _Tu aimes les fraises toi maintenant ?_" Les PUBS Twingo en valent le détour !

(3) : " _On va mourir !_" Comme dans Shrek ! Tu vois, t'es pas mouru l'âne ! T'es pas mouru !

(4) : "_Résiste, prouve que tu existes_ " ... Juste pour le fun de mettre un numéro !

**(5) Pensée du jour ... Tu aimes laisser des reviews toi maintenant ? **  
**Bien dans sa fiction, bien sa review ! **


	24. Chapter 24

Mouahaha ! J'ai encore du temps pour vous publier le chapitre sans être en retard :D

Toujours merci à :

**Emichlo, AnthoniaVolturi, Cecile82,**** Frout,, Ma petite Bella 22, Natty Witch, Jones17, Firefly !**

**Et aussi ma Petite Lyly :D**

**

* * *

**

_Ashley se lève également. Je n'avais pas remarqué que sa nuisette était aussi courte! Kellan le remarque également et lance un:_

_C'est pour que je te resaute dessus comme dans l'ascenseur, cette tenue?_

J'ouvre les yeux et la bouche pour faire le poisson. Charlie, quant à lui, tente de retenir son rire. Heureusement, Ash ne fait pas attention à nous. Elle rougit, pointe son index vers le singe et dit:

- Ne confonds pas le moment de l'ascenseur et maintenant, les deux situations sont complètement différentes!

- Oh oui, c'est vrai! La seule différence est que tu es moins habillée! Raille-t-il.

Ashley le fusille du regard et reprend calmement:

- L'ascenseur était un moment de pure passion qui a été gâché par ta faute!

- Ma faute?

- Tout à fait! Tu as totalement paniqué et fuis comme un lâche.

- Bien sûr! C'est moi le fautif! Oui, c'est moi qui sors avec une autre pour tenter de fuir la réalité!

Le ton augmente peu à peu. Je regarde le blond qui est aussi attentif que moi.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça! Hurle Ashley

- C'est simple, je bouge les lèvres! dit-il en remuant grossièrement les siennes.

- Tu es exaspérant!

- Et toi, alors? Quand vas-tu te rendre compte que ça ne va plus avec Jazz, un?

- Il m'a téléphonée hier soir! D'ailleurs c'est à ce moment-là que tu as pris la fuite, tu t'en souviens!

- Je n'avais pas envie d'être en compétition avec l'homme de tes rêves! Crie-t-il d'un coup.

La tension est palpable. Un véritable combat se déroule sous nos yeux. Ashley a les joues rouges et semble furieuse tandis que Kellan serre les poings et jette un regard noir.

Les secondes passent … Quand soudain, Ashley se jette sur Kellan. J'ose m'avancer pour éviter l'effusion de sang, mais Charlie attrape ma main et m'amène discrètement dans sa chambre.

Un dernier coup d'œil en arrière m'indique que tout va bien se passer pour mes amis. Un roulage de pelle comme ça, on n'en voit pas tous les jours!

Une fois dans la chambre, Charlie me serre contre lui. L'odeur de son savon m'enivre totalement. Puis, avec douceur et délicatesse, il prend mon visage dans ses mains pour m'embrasser avec chasteté. Il va me rendre totalement dingue. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Sans une ni deux, nous atterrissons dans le lit. Je me serre fort contre lui et …

.

.

.

M'endors!

Quoi? Vous ne ferriez pas pareil, vous, dans un cas comme ça?

C'est Lady Gaga qui me réveille. Pas personnellement bien sûr, sa petite chanson …

- Allo? Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu n'es pas à la maison? Questionne une voix rauque bien connue.

Je me lève d'un coup. Merde! Les parents! Je regarde, je suis seule dans la chambre de Charlie. Vite, un truc ...

- Euh non, je suis chez une amie à Nantes.

- Je vois, et le travail à Shopi? demande innocemment mon père.

- Il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Dis-je en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

- Je vois … Dis-moi, tu n'as pas oublié que dimanche tu vas chez tes grands-parents? Ta grand-mère s'inquiète de ne pas avoir eu ton coup de téléphone.

- Ah, je vois, je vais l'appeler plus tard.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, on se voit mercredi prochain.

- Oui, bisous Papa!

- Ouais, c'est ça, au revoir.

Il raccroche. Merde. Merde. MERDE! Comment je vais faire pour aller de Nice à Rennes, sans voiture et sans argent. A pieds? En deux jours, c'est un peu hard. Du stop? Pour me faire violer au bout de la 3ème voiture. Non plus. Appeler Superman pour qu'il me dépose? Il est en vacances sur Saturne…

Je suis maudite.

- Mais non, je vais t'emmener.

Je sursaute et mets ma main sur le cœur.

- Tu m'as fait peur!

- Excuse-moi.

De sa démarche féline, Charlie s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ses câlins.

Ma tête se colle contre son cœur et ses bras me serrent contre lui. Quand soudain…

- Grhmhmhjknn

Bien sûr! Mon estomac! Toujours là pour gâcher les meilleurs moments! La porte s'ouvre et la tête de Kellan apparaît.

Bon sang! Le cri de mon estomac a fait le tour de l'appartement ou quoi?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, c'est prêt!

- Tu tombes bien! Maylis a faim.

Je rougis et me laisse entrainer jusqu'à la cuisine où Ashley termine la préparation du déjeuner. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est 13h. 13h, samedi midi.

Le singe interrompt mes pensées en me posant une question:

- Maylis?

- Non Gozilla.

- Oh pardon …

Je reprends …

- Maylis?

- Oui?

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé des trucs louches dans cette cuisine?

Je regarde Charlie lever les yeux vers le plafond et Ash étouffer son rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par «trucs louches»?

- Je ne sais pas … Un Charlie survolté qui tente de te montrer un talent inné.

Je reste étonnée de sa question. Survolté? Talent? … Devant mon manque de réaction, le Blond intervient.

- Kellan, j'assume totalement ce qu'il s'est passé et Maylis, pour la petite histoire, j'ai dansé le Chacha dans ma cuisine et un pote m'a filmé et a diffusé ça sur internet.(1) Et vu que ça ressemblait plus à une Salsa, tout le monde s'est moqué de moi.

Bon, si j'ai bien compris, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver cette vidéo! Et si elle est bonne, je l'envoie à un _Incroyable Talent_ … Quoique… Charlie est déjà incroyable, c'est connu!

Kellan charrie encore Charlie sur sa sublime prestation tandis que j'aide Ash à mettre le couvert. On s'installe à table et on discute tous ensemble. J'ai alors l'impression de ne plus être avec des stars, juste d'être avec des gens tout à fait normaux qui partagent un bon repas.

Enfin normaux, normaux … Parler des problèmes de couple de Madonna et d'un léger souci d'ordre hormonal pour Georges Clooney à table, je pense que ce n'est pas trop normal…

Bref…

J'observe Ashley et Kellan. Ils ont l'air épanoui et heureux. Je souris. Je suis tellement contente pour eux! De les savoir enfin ensemble!

Le singe avait attendu tellement longtemps ce moment. Depuis 2 ans, m'avait-il avoué un soir. Il avait tout fait pour la conquérir, mais Jazz avait su la charmer bien avant…

Oh bon sang! Jazz! Je me tends. Comment il va vivre la situation? Est-ce que le groupe va supporter une épreuve comme cela?

Charlie sent mon désarroi et caresse ma cuisse doucement en me jetant un regard inquiet et curieux. Je lui offre un maigre sourire et reporte mon attention sur le nouveau couple. A leurs rires, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient prévu une parade.

J'essaye de ne plus y penser.

On termine de déjeuner, on range la cuisine, le salon, la chambre… Bref l'appartement quoi! Vers 16h, tout est nettoyé et sent bon le propre. C'est pratique d'être 4! Puis tour à tour, on prend une bonne douche.

- Bon allez, on y va! Dit Charlie.

- Où ça?

- Tu ne dois pas aller chez tes grands parents demain?

Oh purée! SI! J'attrape mon i-Phone et cherche le numéro de mes grands parents. Je fais un signe à Kellan et Ash qui partent main dans la main.

Et tandis que je parle à mes grands parents, Charlie saisit deux sacs, prend les clés d'une voiture, me fait signe de sortir et ferme la porte.

Alors que mon grand-père me rabâche l'importance de travailler, je demande discrètement à Charlie s'il souhaite venir avec moi les voir. Il acquiesce et je dis à mon grand père que nous serons deux demain.

Lorsque je raccroche, nous sommes dans le parking. Il s'approche de la petite voiture sport et ouvre le coffre pour y mettre les deux sacs. Puis nous montons.

- Nous ne prenons pas ta Twingo? Demandé-je.

- Non, pour les longs trajets, je préfère ma Sirocco.

- Très bien.

D'ailleurs, il faut que je pense à trouver une nouvelle voiture, moi. Charlie, contrairement à notre virée en Twingo, fonce comme un dingue. Je ferme même les yeux à certains moments … Critiques, dirons-nous.

Après 10 minutes de route, nous arrivons à l'aéroport… Et au lieu de s'arrêter, Charlie continue de rouler vers les pistes.

Attends… Il y a une option vol sur cette voiture?

- Ashley nous prête son jet privé pour rentrer chez toi. Annonce-t-il en riant.

Il faut vraiment que je fasse à garder mes pensées secrètes ... Il est pire qu'Edward ma parole ! (2)

- Ah, je comprends mieux.

Il continue jusqu'à un jet où deux hommes nous attendent. Nous descendons de la voiture pour embarquer. Je comprends que le petit blond est notre Commandant et le roux notre stewart. Celui-ci a rentré la voiture dans l'avion. Malheureusement pour moi, les deux hommes parlent anglais.

C'est après 5h de vol que nous arrivons enfin à Nantes. Au vu de la rapidité du vol, je doute que le pilote ait fait attention à la vitesse… Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de radar dans les nuages!

Nous descendons, reprenons la voiture et filons vers mon tendre village.

Vers 22h45, j'ouvre la porte de la maison. J'inspire un bon coup. Ça fait du bien de rentrer!

Après avoir dîné, on part se coucher.

Une fois dans mes draps, j'écoute la respiration endormi de mon Prince et je me mets à réfléchir. Depuis combien de temps j'ai quitté la maison? Seulement 4 jours. 4 petits jours! C'est fou comme le temps passe vite dans une fic!

Dimanche – 9h30 – Mon village.

Le réveil vient de sonner pour la 3ème fois. Je pousse le bras de Charlie, m'étire un bon coup et prends des affaires dans mon armoire pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me réveille peu à peu.

Bon sang, on va voir mes grands parents! Faut que je trouve un script de notre rencontre pour Charlie.

Je m'habille d'un pantalon gris, d'un t-shirt blanc avec le drapeau de l'Angleterre et prends mes talons noirs compensés. Je quitte la salle de bain et descends retrouver Charlie, déjà habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt noir.

A 10h30, je prends mon sac à main, attrape mes lunettes de soleil, ferme la maison avec les clés de voiture de mes parents. Je me dirige vers Charlie … Qui me tend des clés. Je comprends immédiatement et réponds fermement:

- Non!

- Tu connais mieux la route que moi!

- Mais …

- Pas de mais, c'est beaucoup plus simple, coupe-t-il en lâchant les clés.

Je les attrape et le regarde s'installer à la place du passager.

- On peut aussi prendre la voiture de mes parents, tu sais?

- Nan, je préfère qu'on prenne la mienne.

Je soupire. L'enfer. Je démarre, et conduis doucement. Bon sang, c'est qu'elle en a sous le capot!

Durant le trajet, je préviens Charlie du caractère spécial de mes grands parents et on invente une histoire pour notre rencontre. Avec les réponses possibles:

Sur Meetic? - Classique de nos jours!

Dans un parc? - Et tu faisais quoi dans ce parc?

Dans une soirée? - Tu fumes toi maintenant?

A un anniversaire? - Tu bois trop!

Ami d'un ami? – Revois tes fréquentations, je te l'ai déjà dit!

Au lycée?

Le lycée reste la seule issue possible. Surtout que j'ai dit à mes parents que c'est là où on s'est rencontrés.

La conduite est vraiment agréable. Grâce à une bonne circulation et quelques petites pointes, nous arrivons à Rennes à midi.

Je me gare devant chez mes grands parents. Ils ne supportent pas cela, mais bon, là j'ai quand même une Sirocco! Ça ne rigole pas!

Après les présentations, nous passons à table pour boire l'apéro. Mes grands parents restent surpris et le cache … pas du tout.

- Et comment tu as pu connaître un mec comme ça?

- Et bien, tu as beaucoup bronzé pendant tes examens!

- Ton dernier mec ne s'appelait pas Michel?

- Tu n'aurais pas grossi par hasard?

- Tu es trop bronzée!

- Tu préfères qui Maylis? Jacques ou Louis? ( Choix entre deux de mes frères)

- Tu savais que le prix des lentilles a augmenté?

- Et avec Daniel, comme ça c'est fini votre histoire déjà?

- Tu es trop grosse.

…

Charlie me tient discrètement la main sous la table. Je lui souris et lui souffle un:

- T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude.

Vers 14h, mon grand père va faire une sieste. Je fais la vaisselle avec Charlie, puis, une fois celle-ci faite, nous retournons à table avec ma grand-mère pour prendre un café.

Je verse le liquide dans la tasse de Charlie tandis que lui prépare nos sucres.

L'avantage de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble, on connaît ce que l'autre aime et préfère sans le demander. Grand-mère pose des petits gâteaux et nous regarde. Le silence qui règne est alors brisé par sa question:

- Vous utilisez des préservatifs au moins?

* * *

(1) :_ Charlie danse le Chacha _: Véridique, vous pouvez trouver ca sur internet !

(2) : _Edward _: Personnage d'un livre adapté en film. Vampire de nature, il a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées... Vous connaissez ?

Pensée du jour : La review sait-elle dans le tango ?


	25. Chapter 25

Et pour votre plus grand plaisir ... Un nouvel épisode de Question de confiance !

**Emichlo, AnthoniaVolturi, Cecile82,**** Frout, Ma petite Bella 22, Natty Witch, CrazyBells et même Firefly qui doit lire de temps en temps :D ! Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews  
**

**Et surtout Alizée ! Pour ton soutien ;)**

* * *

_Vers 14h, mon grand père va faire une sieste. Je fais la vaisselle avec Charlie, puis, une fois celle-ci faite, nous retournons à table avec ma grand-mère pour prendre un café. _

_Je verse le liquide dans la tasse de Charlie tandis que lui prépare nos sucres. _

_L'avantage de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble, on connaît ce que l'autre aime et préfère sans le demander. Grand-mère pose des petits gâteaux et nous regarde. Le silence qui règne est alors brisé par sa question: _

_Vous utilisez des préservatifs au moins?_

Tandis que je recrache mon café avec calme et élégance, Charlie s'étouffe avec le boudoir qu'il commençait à manger.

Je prends un essuie-tout pour nettoyer les dégâts et regarde ma grand-mère.

Je suis choquée.

Choquée que d'une part … Elle sache ce que c'est. Dis donc Grand-mère, tu n'es pas ménopausée?

D'autre part … Qu'elle ose poser la question! Dis donc Grand-mère, tu sais ce qu'on fait avec un PRÉSERVATIF?

Je me tourne vers Charlie, inquiète de connaître son état. Entre ma mère et ma Grand-mère, je pense qu'il aime ma famille…

Après avoir réussi à avaler le boudoir, je le vois … Mort de rire. Au début, je pensais que c'était toujours le boudoir qui bloquait, mais à la vue de son sourire …

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas aidée sur ce coup. Je reporte mon attention vers ma Grand-Mère qui attend toujours ma réponse.

- Oui Grand-mère, on en utilise. Surtout ceux à la fraise. Dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

J'entends Charlie qui retient son rire. Ma grand-mère, quant à elle, ne dit plus rien. Bah quoi Grand-mère , tu t'attendais pas à ça? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te dire que ceux à la menthe ont un goût dégueulasse et que ceux au chocolat me donnent envie de Magnum?

Après cette petite conversation … Sympathique, pour ne pas dire autre chose, on propose à Grand-mère sexe de l'amener faire ses courses.

Je ne vous raconte pas comment elle a regardé sa voisine quand elle est montée à l'avant de la Sirocco, aidée par Charlie.

Comme quoi, les Grands-mères de nos jours! C'est plus ce que c'était!

Le blond prend place derrière moi et je conduis jusqu'au centre commercial. On aide Grand-mère à faire ses courses: Viande, pain, poisson, légumes, fruits … Arrivés près d'un rayon, elle lâche un: «Allez-y sans moi!»

Je regarde Charlie d'un air blasé. Elle doit vraiment être en manque, c'est pas possible.

- Et si on en achetait? Juste pour la faire rager? Demande Charlie.

Il a ce petit sourire qui m'indique qu'il est prêt à faire une grosse bêtise. Puis, il me jette ce petit regard tout mignon qui incite à dire: Vas-y!

- Ouaiiiis! Crie-t-il.

Et comme un fou, il traverse le rayon de préservatifs, arrive à la caisse, attrape un panier et revient sur ses pas.

Puis, avec son regard espiègle, il attrape 10 boites de chaque sorte de préservatifs. Je rougis devant son air carnassier. Il prend également trois tubes de gel …. Des gens passent et louchent discrètement sur le panier. Oh Mon Dieu. Non, je ne suis pas avec lui!

Après sa rasia, nous retrouvons Grand-mère près des caisses.

- Alors, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut?

- Oui, ça suffira pour la semaine. Répond Charlie.

Grand-mère nous invite à passer devant elle, et, sous ses yeux ébahis, Charlie met tout le contenu du panier sur le tapis roulant.

Je surprends le regard gourmand de la caissière vers Charlie lorsqu'elle passe le paquet pour «grande taille». J'attrape son bras et la fusille du regard. Hé cocotte, tu penses qu'il va les utiliser avec qui là? Woh!

Puis, une phrase me revient à l'esprit:

_«Oui, ça suffira pour la semaine.»_

En pensant à ça, je rougis comme une grosse gamine. On va me prendre pour une grosse accro au sexe avec ça!

C'est au tour de Grand-mère de passer. Étant donné qu'on n'a plus de panier, Charlie met tout à l'avant du chariot. Et bien grand-mère, voit comment tu vas être regardée avec trois types de paquets d'Intimity, trois de Durex et trois gels intimes … Soit plus de 60 paquets donc si chaque paquet à 12 préservatifs et que pour une heure on utilise X préservatifs ... : 60x 12 = 1X = Un gros bordel ! Je déteste les maths.

Fin bref! On n'est quand même pas là pour parler préservatif quand même.

On rentre chez grand-mère, nous débarrassons tout, buvons un dernier verre avec mes grands parents et nous retournons dans la voiture pour enfin rentrer à la maison.

A peine ai-je démarré que Charlie éclate de rire. Je le regarde, étonnée. Il soupire, entre deux rires:

- La tête de ta grand-mère quand j'ai tout mis sur le tapis.

J'éclate également de rire.

- Et j'ai laissé une boite en évidence sur la table d'entrée.

Là, c'est plus possible. J'arrête la voiture sur le côté, mets le siège vers l'arrière et j'éclate encore plus de rire. Les gens dans la rue nous regardent bizarrement.

Non, pas de drogue dans ce véhicule messieurs! Après dix bonnes minutes de fous rires, je reprends ma place normalement et démarre.

La route se fait aussi facilement qu'à l'aller, et pour répondre à certains qui se demandent si je respecte les limitations de vitesse, et bien je dis OUI!

Parler avec Charlie est incroyablement grisant et intéressant. On parle de tout sans complexe ni pudeur. Il me raconte son enfance, ses débuts, sa passion pour les sports extrêmes, ses fous rires…

Arrivés chez moi, on passe par Shopi pour faire quelques courses. Nous y croisons Jazz qui vient de terminer sa semaine. Je l'invite alors à diner à la maison.

Je prépare le dîner pendant que Charlie raconte sa journée à Jazz … En anglais bien sûr. Aux rires que je peux entendre, il doit être arrivé au moment du supermarché. Je mets la table, assure la bonne cuisson des pâtes, quand tout d'un coup, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je regarde et voit mon frère avec Tess.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il m'avait prévenue. Jacques fait l'aller-retour visuellement entre les deux anglais qui rient entre eux et moi.

- Tu les connais?

- Mais oui, c'est mon ami Charles et un de ses amis qui est là.

- Papa et maman sont au courant?

- Jazz n'est là que pour le dîner.

- Et Charles?

- Ça ne leur pose pas de problème.

- Je vois. Bon, je te laisse Tess. A mercredi.

- Ouais, à mercredi.

Il ferme la porte et Tess se précipite vers Charlie. Bon sang, il a déjà des fans de cet âge là! Je rajoute un couvert et nous nous mettons à table.

Charlie est très prévenant envers Tess. Attends … QUI sort avec QUI là?

Naaan … Je ne vais quand même pas être jalouse de ma nièce quand même.

T- o bô Chali!

- Toi aussi tu es belle Tess.

Alors, on reprend Tess c'est: Tu es trop beau, Charlie, et non pas Chali … Ensuite … Filer moi un flingue.

Non, je ne suis ni jalouse, ni possessive.

Je soupire. Jazz rigole.

Toi, tu vas rire moins longtemps quand tu vas savoir que ta petite copine te trompe!

Non… Je ne suis pas si diabolique que ça! Voyons …

- Jazz?

- Oui?

- Tu savais que … Tu avais une tache sur ta chemise?

Vous y avez cru, un?

Il me remercie et essuie la tache de bolognaise.

La soirée se passe tranquillement. On regarde un Walt Disney et on couche Tess vers 21h. Puis, c'est à mon tour d'aller me coucher. Je fais un signe aux garçons et vais dans ma chambre.

20 minutes plus tard, j'entends un cri. Je me lève et descends rapidement. Je vois Jazz, abattu, assis sur la chaise de la salle à manger, la tête dans ses bras et Charlie, un peu énervé, qui le regarde. Sur la table, je vois un journal people où se trouve une photo plutôt floue de Kellan et Ashley se tenant la main. Un titre en anglais indique … Bah je ne sais pas, car je ne sais pas lire l'anglais!

Charlie se tourne vers moi. Oula! Je suis innocente Mr le Procureur! Il lâche un léger soupir et me tend la main, j'avance doucement et la lui prends. Il m'attire contre lui et me serre dans les bras.

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Il se retire, m'entraîne vers une chaise, s'installe et m'incite à m'assoir sur ses genoux.

Quelque part, je devais m'en rendre compte, soupire Jazz après quelques minutes de silence.

- C'était assez flagrant, murmure mon blond.

Jazz met sa main sur le magazine et dit d'une voix étranglée.

- Je sais bien qu'en ce moment, j'étais un peu perdu. Mais, ce qui me fait mal, c'est de l'apprendre comme ça.

Je me lève, contourne la table et prends Jazz dans mes bras. Je sens ses larmes couler sur mon épaule et son corps trembler. Je passe mes mains sur son dos, comprenant et compatissant à sa douleur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, à attendre que ses larmes s'arrêtent.

Il renifle et se dégage de mon étreinte pour soupirer un:

- Je vais rentrer à mon hôtel.

Je lui souris et réponds un:

- Non, non. Tu restes avec nous, il y a assez de chambre, rassure toi.

Il me fait un faible sourire et se lève. Charlie le serre à son tour dans ses bras et l'entraine vers les chambres.

Je vais dans la cuisine et prépare un verre de lait chaud que je lui amène. Il me remercie, le boit et s'installe confortablement dans le lit. Je ferme la porte et rejoins Charlie dans ma chambre.

Je m'installe contre lui et l'entends soupirer.

- J'avais pourtant prévenu Ashley.

- Ne te sens pas coupable de ce qui arrive.

- C'est un peu de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai acheté ce magazine tout à l'heure.

Je me positionne au dessus de lui, l'embrasse tendrement et soupire.

- Charlie, ce qui devait arriver, est arrivé. Plus vite il est au courant, plus vite il arrivera à s'en remettre.

- Mais il n'arrivera pas à se remettre d'une rupture aussi brutale! S'exaspère-t-il.

- J'ai envoyé un SMS à Ash. Elle va l'appeler demain.

Il me regarde tristement.

- Ce sont les relations humaines, mon cœur, tu ne pourras rien n'y faire. C'est comme cela. La vie est un cercle, il y a des hauts, mais à un moment tu tombes pour remonter, et ainsi de suite.

Il m'embrasse fougueusement et me serre fort contre lui.

- Ravie de voir que mon explication sur la vie t'a comblé.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles «Mon cœur».

Euh…

Oups …

- Et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça. Continue-t-il.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Et vous savez ce que j'adore ? Les reviews :D


	26. Chapter 26

I want your love et i want a new chapter... I and I can write a good chapter!

**Emichlo, AnthoniaVolturi****, MiiSss- Potter, Natty Witch, Gaelle 51 et ma chère Firefly**

**Merci pour vos REVIEWS !**

**Merciii Lyly 3**

**

* * *

**

Bella22

_**BRAVOOOO ! FELICITATION POUR CETTE 200 eme REVIEW ! UN GRAND MERCI A TOIIIII **_

_

* * *

Il m'embrasse fougueusement et me serre fort contre lui._

_- Ravie de voir que mon explication sur la vie t'a comblé._

_- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles «Mon cœur»._

_Euh…_

_Oups …_

_- Et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça. Continue-t-il._

Je souris bêtement ... Et c'est sur ces doux mots que je m'endors. A mon réveil, il est 9h passé. Charlie est déjà descendu, je l'entends jouer avec Tess. Je prends mes affaires, passe sous la douche et viens retrouver ma petite «famille».

- Jazz est levé?

-Oui, on a fait notre footing ensemble. Là, il est retourné à son hôtel chercher ses affaires. Il revient.

- Okay.

Je prends mon petit déjeuner tranquillement et attends le retour de Jazz. Vers 10h, il revient. Il me sourit et discute avec Charlie. Soudain, mon i-Phone sonne.

_I want your horror i want your design_  
_'cause you're a criminal as long as your mine_  
_I want your love love love love_  
_I want your love_

_I want your psycho your vertical stick_  
_Want you in my room when your baby is sick_  
_I want your love love love love_  
_ I want your love_

(1)

Je décroche.

- Allô?

- Salut Lys! C'est Aurel!

- Aureliien! Comment ça fait trop longtemps!

- Deux semaines!

- C'est trop long!

On rit.

- Tu participes au tournoi volontaire de l'IUT?

- Euh non …

- Oh, dommage, moi je me suis inscrit, je joue cet aprem!

- C'est vrai? Attends juste un instant.

- On peut aller voir jouer Aurélien cet après-midi? Demandé-je à Jazz et Charlie.

- Euh ouais. Dirent-ils en chœur.

Je reprends ma conversation.

- C'est bon! Nous venons!

- Qui vient?

- Charlie, Jazz, ma nièce et moi.

- Ah? Charlie est là?

- Oui!

- Bah il peut jouer à ta place si tu veux!

- Ce n'est pas bête. Je lui propose.

Après 10 minutes de conversation, je raccroche. Cet après-midi, Charlie va jouer au tournoi de l'IUT. Normalement, chaque étudiant a sa place, mais on peut inviter un ami à jouer à notre place. Charlie est motivé. On fait des sandwichs puis nous prenons la petite Sirocco et nous dirigeons vers l'IUT.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer le fameux Aurélien. S'exclame Charlie

- Comment ça?

- C'est un secret entre hommes. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Oulalala … C'est quoi cette histoire? Et si tu ne veux rien me dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles?

Les Hommes! Je vous jure!

J'arrive à la table d'inscriptions, main dans la main avec Charlie, Jazz, quant à lui, a Tess dans les bras.

- Tiens, Maylis!

- Sophie Charlotte, répondis-je aimablement.

- Tu viens t'inscrire?

- Non, je viens faire du tricot, banane!

Je reprends ….

- Tu viens t'inscrire?

- Non, j'inscris mon petit copain.

Elle me regarde, choquée et abasourdie. Puis elle regarde Charlie et ouvre la bouche comme un poisson.

- Sophie?

- Euh oui, alors nom et prénom?

Ah! Pour ne pas réagir au fait que je ne l'ai appelée que «Sophie» et non «Sophie Charlotte» c'est qu'elle est bien secouée. ET PAF! Prends ça! Je sors avec un mec super méga canon et pas toi! Nananananaèèère!

Bon, faut que je me calme là.

Une fois mon mec inscrit, Aurélien nous rejoint.

- Charlie!

- Aurélien!

Il se serre la main comme de vieux potes. Sophie a l'air aussi surprise que moi. Sauf que moi, je ne le montre pas.

- Hey Lys!

- Aurel!

On se fait la bise. Puis, il salue avec autant d'affection Jazz et Tess. Comme s'il les connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que moi. Bref.

Charlie se prépare, Aurel lui passe une raquette et on s'installe dans les tribunes pour regarder le match.

- Bon, dis- moi tout.

Aurélien rigole et avoue tout:

- Lorsque tu l'as ajouté sur Facebook et que tu m'as tout raconté, je l'ai aussi ajouté et je lui ai garanti que si jamais il te faisait du mal, je lui casserais la figure.

J'éclate de rire. Ah, les mecs et leurs idéaux à la con.

- Merci, soupiré-je.

Car oui, malgré tout, ça veux dire qu'il tient à moi. Mon attention se porte alors sur le match de mon homme.

Charlie joue avec élégance et grâce … tandis que son adversaire joue avec plus de graisse.

Une heure de suspense plus tard, Charlie sort du court victorieux. Je laisse Tess aux garçons et m'avance vers mon champion. Je l'embrasse et susurre un:

- J'adore quand tu sautes!

L'adversaire rit tandis que Charlie me sourit … Oups …

- Quand tu sautes pour taper la balle, un?

- Je comprends bien, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

On se rapproche d'Aurélien qui joue avec Tess. Je vois Jazz au téléphone un peu plus loin. Au vu de son expression et du ton qu'il utilise, je devine qu'il discute avec Ash. Discute ou se dispute?

Bref.

J'accompagne Charlie jusqu'à la table d'arbitrage pour connaitre l'horaire de son prochain match.

- Demain à 19h30, répond la voix nasillarde d'Anne Sophie.

Je regarde Charlie.

- Je dois prendre l'avion vers 18h.

Je soupire. C'est vrai, je ne devais pas espérer rester près de lui forever! (Ouais, je commence à me mettre à l'anglais). Il devait repartir pour des shooting photos et commencer le tournage de _Soldiers Of Fortune_. Charlie caresse tendrement mon visage et nos regards plongent l'un dans l'autre. Il prend ma main et la porte à ses lèvres.

- Il nous reste encore une journée ma belle. Chuchote-t-il.

- C'est vrai.? Je réponds, hypnotisée par ses yeux bleu/vert.

- Alors, vous déclarez forfait? Demande la voix suraigüe de la pouf***.

Je ferme les yeux. Tu sais, pot de peinture, que tu viens de gâcher un moment ultra méga romantique. J'y suis pour rien moi si ton mec n'arrive pas à te faire jouir au lit!

- Effectivement. Répond-il aimablement.

Puis, il se retourne, lance la raquette à Aurélien et nous commençons à partir vers le parking.

- M! M!

Je prends Tess dans mes bras. Elle semble un peu fatiguée! La sieste est pour bientôt. Jazz nous rattrape et nous montons dans la sirocco.

Je commence à m'y habituer à cette petite voiture.

Dans le rétroviseur, je peux voir Jazz ruminer des pensées noires ou jaunes (La couleur de ses cheveux) et Tess dormir.

La route se fait facilement. Charlie va prendre sa douche tandis que j'essaye de communiquer avec Jazz dans le salon. Il est assis sur la même chaise qu'hier soir. Son regard est vague…. Puis, il annonce:

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener à la gare? Je vais à Paris ce soir.

- Paris?

- Oui, je vais me reposer et essayer de me refaire une petite santé. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer aux US, j'y verrai des paparazzis qui ne feront qu'alimenter ma peine de cœur.

- Très bien.

Je me lève, mets ma main sur son épaule et dis:

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Il met sa main par-dessus la mienne et chuchote:

- Charlie a bien de la chance.

Je rougis et le laisse seul un instant. Je rejoins Charlie, habillé de son cher t-shirt et d'un pantalon noir. Il joue avec Tess à la poupée.

- Jt'm Ken! Déclare la petite voix de ma nièce

- Moi aussi Barbie, répond la voix rauque de mon homme.

Et leurs lèvres se scellent pour un langoureux baiser plastifié. Tess fixe alors Charlie qui tient Ken.

- Jpeux te faire un bisou pareil?

- NON! Crié-je.

Les deux sursautent, comme surpris de ma présence.

- Tess, la seule qui a le droit de faire un bisous à la Ken/Barbie c'est moi!

Non mais ho là! Tu as à peine 3 ans et tu essayes déjà de piquer le petit copain de ta tante? Fais gaffe cocotte, je sais me battre! Alors le jour où tu ne porteras plus de soutifs rembourrés, viens me voir, ok?

Charlie est étonné de ma réaction. Puis il éclate de rire.

- Tu es jalouse?

- Pas du tout, je réponds en plissant des yeux. Je me méfie c'est tout.

Il rit encore plus. Je soupire. Qui m'a foutu un mec pareil? Sérieux? Un mec qui adore se faire draguer par une gamine.

Je quitte la chambre d'un pas rageur … Je vais dans le salon où Jazz comate toujours. J'allume le piano et commence à jouer. Rien de tel pour tout oublier.

Lorsque je termine, Jazz, Tess et Charlie m'applaudissent. Depuis quand m'écoutent-ils? Depuis quand sont-ils derrière moi?

Je leur souris, heureuse d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance.

Jazz me fait alors remarquer qu'il est temps pour lui de partir. Je quitte mon instrument et d'un coup, Charlie m'attrape et m'embrasse tendrement.

Je me retire et montre les deux autres!

- Enfin! Pas devant les enfants!

J'entends Jazz grogner tandis que Charlie rit. Il se retourne vers notre boudeur, lui dit un truc en anglais et revient vers moi. Je recule, cherchant une explication ou une indication dans son regard, en vain. Soudain, le mur se colle à mon dos. Il ne pouvait pas reculer celui-là? Mon blond me sourit narquoisement et capture mes lèvres.

C'est vrai qu'il faut en profiter, je ne le verrais plus. Nos corps se collent, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson, nos respirations s'affolent … Et une toux gênée nous arrête.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai un train à prendre.

Mon homme se décolle et monte rapidement à l'étage. Jazz hausse des sourcils tandis que je hausse des épaules et toi Tess, tu ho hisse? (ho hisse, comme _ho hisse la saucisse_)

Il redescend à la même vitesse, les mains pleines de ….

Roulements de tambour …

Vous les attendiez avec impatience …

.

.

.

Préservatifs!

- Tiens, je te donne 10 paquets … Tu en auras besoin à Paris.

- Merci mec!

Ils se serrent dans les bras dans une étreinte fraternelle. C'est trop mignon, n'est-ce pas? Puis, nous regagnons la voiture pour aller à la gare de La Baule.

- Merci pour tout, Maylis.

- Merci à toi.

- Merci pour les préservatifs, Charlie.

- C'est normal!

Jazz monte dans le train qui s'éloigne vers Paris. Une petite larme coule sur ma joue. Il va me manquer.

Charlie me serre contre lui.

- Tu le reverras bientôt, j'en suis sûr.

Je renifle. Ouais … Bientôt ….

_Give me something I wanna be, retro glamour, Hollywood yes we live for the_

_Fame  
Doin' it for the  
Fame  
Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous  
Fame  
Doin' it for the  
Fame  
Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune_

_Fame fame baby  
The fame fame  
We live for the fame fame baby  
The fame fame  
Isn't it a shame shame baby  
A shame shame  
In it for the fame fame baby  
The fame fame_

(2)

- Oui Ashley ?

- Maylis, est-ce que Charlie est encore avec toi ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Charlie. Oui, il est bien avec moi.

- Oui pourquoi?

- C'est la panique ici, il faut que vous veniez très vite.

- Quoi? Comment ça? Tu sais que Charlie doit travailler.

- Je sais bien, tout est annulé à cause de ******

- Quoi? Tu peux répéter, je n'entends rien.

- Mets le haut parleur. Charlie doit aussi savoir.

- Très bien.

Je décolle le téléphone de mon oreille, fais un signe à Charlie pour qu'il se rapproche de moi avec Tess et active le haut parleur.

- Charlie? Maylis?

- Oui, c'est bon, on t'écoute.

- Nikki et Peter vont se marier.

* * *

(1) Bad Romance, chanson composée et interpretée par Lady Gaga

(2) Fame, chanson composée et interpretée par Lady Gaga

(3) Juste en cas ou vous ne le saviez pas :D

**Pensée du jour : La review fait-elle la grève ?**


	27. Chapter 27

Et voici votre petit plaisir pour bien commencer votre semaine ;D

**Emichlo, AnthoniaVolturi, Cecile82**** Ma petite Bella 22, Natty Witch, Choukchouquette, bellardtwitlight et Firefly...**

**Toujours un énorme merci a Lyly7 ! Bon courage pour ta semaine :D**

**

* * *

**sjwysyca :

Merci pour cette review ... Originale ...

* * *

_Je décolle le téléphone de mon oreille, fais un signe à Charlie pour qu'il se rapproche de moi avec Tess et active le haut parleur._

_- Charlie? Maylis?_

_- Oui, c'est bon, on t'écoute. _

_- Nikki et Peter vont se marier._

- Tu plaisantes?

- J'ai une tête à plaisanter?

Je regarde l'i-Phone … Charlie lève les yeux et dit:

- On ne te voit pas je te signale.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Donc non, je ne plaisante pas du tout! C'est l'anarchie ici!

- Je comprends bien.

Moi personnellement, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Quel mal y a-t-il de tomber amoureux et de se marier? Ils sont juste dégoutés que Peter ne leur en ait pas parlé de son histoire d'amour auparavant c'est tout! Peter est mystérieux… Je l'imagine trouver toutes sortes de stratégies pour cacher son amour et faire sa déclaration à Nikki …

**Imaginaire de Maylis, Scène d'amour et de Suspense, Acte 1 eeeet acction!**

Peter va passer la porte du couloir qui permet de longer les loges :

_Pensées de Peter à voix haute:_

Bon allez, je vais dissimuler les fleurs sous mon manteau, pour pas que les gens voient que je veux ouvrir des fleurs à Nikki, pour pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent que j'ai un petit faible pour Nikki, personne ne doit s'en apercevoir, DISCRETION ASSUREE, on y va!

Il ouvre la porte, Charlie discute avec Daniel et Ashley est au téléphone:

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Salut Peter, Sourit chaleureusement Charlie.

- Eeeuh ça va? Demande Peter pour amorcer LA question principale.

- Ouais!

- Et euh, Nikki, elle est là?

- Non, elle n'est pas là, répond Daniel

- Ah bon?

-Musique tragique-

-Je pense qu'elle ne vient pas aujourd'hui, ajoute Charlie sans voir le désespoir de Peter.

- Non … Ce n'est pas vrai, se morfond Peter.

- Un problème? Questionne Daniel

Peter ferme les yeux douloureusement, les larmes commencent à affluer près de ses cils …

- Nikki arrive dans 10 minutes! Crie Ashley

Peter relève la tête et chantonne: _Lalalalalala, chantons sous la pluie!_

- Mais, il est dingue, chuchote Ashley aux deux garçons qui suivent Peter du regard jusqu'à sa loge.

Celui-ci, arrivé près de sa porte, reprend de l'assurance et dit:

- Dis lui qu'elle vienne me voir pour … Euh

- HUM HUM, s'exclama le groupe en hochant la tête (genre : Mais oui, on te croit)

- Pour…. un script, voilà!

- Ah Ah? …

Il ferme la porte et s'adosse contre elle: Ils ne se sont aperçus de rien …

- Elle va rentrer dans la loge, je vais lui présenter les fleurs: les fleurs Nikki, Nikki les fleurs …

….

- C'est n'importe quoi!

- Quoi? Tu doutes de mon talent artistique? demandé-je à Charlie.

J'entends Ashley, morte de rire au téléphone.

- Oh mon dieu, je me demande si ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela!

- Ah! Tu vois! Je bombe le torse, fière de moi.

Charlie met sa main sur ma tête, saisie le portable, désactive le haut parleur et parle en anglais (saligaud va!) à Ashley.

Je suis sûre que si je cherche bien, il y a une application traduction anglais-français vocale sur mon i-Phone.

Il raccroche et me sourit:

- On rentre?

Durant le retour vers la maison, je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire décocher un mot sur sa discution avec Ash. Il me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûre!

Il est 19h02min35sec lorsque je me gare près de ma maison. Je remarque aussitôt la seconde voiture de mes parents indiquant leur retour de vacances. Je descends de la voiture, Charlie s'occupe de Tess, je vérifie que mes cheveux sont en ordre et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Mes parents sont dans le vestibule. J'ouvre la porte, ma mère se retourne lentement, oriente son regard vers moi. Un sourire étincelant s'affiche sur son visage. Je lui souris également. Puis, comme dans un film américain où la mère n'a pas vu sa fille depuis 3 heures, elle s'avance vers moi au ralenti en déployant ses bras. J'en fais de même, heureuse de l'attention de ma mère, qui … passe sur le côté et saute dans les bras de Charlie …

- Oh Charlie, tu m'avais manqué.

Je regarde mon père en train de serrer dans ses bras Tess, qui s'était faufilée entre nos jambes. Ok, c'est la séance câlin du chapitre ou quoi là?

- Mme Tuxir!

- Claire, voyons, roucoule ma mère.

- Oui, c'est clair, Maman, tu peux maintenant te décoller de mon petit copain?

Mon père lève les yeux vers nous. Il a l'air sérieux et … fait presque peur. Oh mon dieu. Il était tellement occupé avec Tess qu'il n'a pas vu comment maman s'était jetée sur Charlie. Il a tout compris. Il va frapper maman, dire à Charlie qu'il n'a plus le droit de mettre les pieds dans notre maison… C'est la fin des haricots!

- Papa … Sangloté-je…

Non, pitié ne fais pas ça papa! Je l'aime Charlie!

Mon père écarte Charlie de ma mère et moi, pointe son doigt sur le torse de mon homme et de sa grosse voix dit:

- Vous!

Je ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le massacre.

- Vous! Répète mon père … Vous êtes très courageux! Vouloir sortir avec ma fille est un acte de bravoure! Je vous félicite.

- Oh Merci Mr Tuxir, je vous avoue que c'est dur parfois, ajoute Charlie en soupirant.

- Ah les femmes! Allez, venez, je vais vous offrir l'apéro, approchez de la Sainte Table!

….

….

Je tue qui en premier?

Ma mère les rejoint en roulant des hanches et en gloussant.

Je commence par mère.

Tess me regarde et sourit: Elle a une peluche en forme de cœur, elle se met à courir en hurlant un Caaaaaaaaaaalie!

Finalement je vais prendre plusieurs cordes … Ou un flingue avec plusieurs balles … Après ça sera pile ou face.

Le dîner se passe entre les blagues salaces de mon père, le récit de Charlie chez les parents de ma mère, les gloussements de ma mère et les rires de Tess.

A la fin du repas, je débarrasse tandis que ma mère qui couche Tess et que mon père boit une bière avec Charlie.

Je termine de laver la table puis soupire un instant. C'est alors que Charlie vient vers moi et me susurre à l'oreille.

- Tu me suis? Dit-il en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

Comme si j'avais le choix! Espèce de … de … de mec trop parfait! Pour l'ambiance, l'originalité et ton caractère, je te mets un 10! Mais juste pour toi!

Je réalise alors que nous sommes dans ma chambre. Il s'installe sur le matelas en tapotant la place près de lui.

Je m'approche de lui et m'installe … Il me colle à lui en me mordillant l'oreille.

- C'est notre dernière nuit en France.

Je ferme les yeux, respirant son odeur discrètement, et savourant les caresses de mon blond.

- Oui, chuchoté-je.

Ses lèvres prennent possession des miennes avec avidité. Après quelques minutes d'apnée, nous reprenons notre souffle. Il pose son front contre le mien.

- Je dois partir plus tôt demain.

Je soupire tristement.

- Quelle heure?

- 10h.

- Waouh! 8h en moins! C'est horrible. Il rit doucement.

- On se reverra très bientôt, ne déprime pas.

- Oui, je sais … soupiré-je de nouveau.

On discute, on rit, on s'embrasse, on s'enlace et … on s'endort, bercés par nos respirations communes.

Vers 8h30, je me réveille sous les baisers de mon homme. Sans un bruit, nous nous préparons et nous déjeunons par la suite avec mes parents. Vers 9h 15, Charlie dit au revoir à mes parents. Puis, il se tourne vers moi:

- Tu me déposes à la gare?

- Tu ne prends pas ta voiture?

- Non, je pars à Paris et après je prends l'avion. Donc tu gardes ma voiture … De plus, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as plus de véhicule? dit-il avec un air suffisant.

Oui, c'est vrai, ma petite Hutch me manque cruellement parfois. C'était, en quelque sorte, une de mes plus précieuses amies.

- Et puis, dans tous les cas, je dois laisser ma voiture ici, donc autant qu'elle serve, ajoute Charlie.

Je déteste quand il me met au pied du mur. Il me tend les clés que j'hésite encore à saisir. Ma mère prend alors la parole:

- Hé bien, je vais prendre ta voiture alors, Maylis prendra la mienne, si ça ne te dérange, pas bien entendu.

Charlie me regarde en souriant, je fusille du regard ma mère et attrape les clés.

- Non, non rassure toi maman, je sais à quel point tu aimes ta voiture, je ne te laisserais pas faire ce sacrifice!

Je tourne la tête pour reporter mon attention vers Charlie.

- Bon je t'amène à la gare?

Le trajet se fait dans la joie. Charlie continue à faire l'imbécile et me fait rire grâce à ses meilleures blagues. Il me raconte des anecdotes sur son travail et m'avoue quelques petits secrets.

Je ris à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ces larmes de joie cachent vite des larmes de tristesse qui approchent aussi vite que la gare.

Nous traversons le pont et déjà mon cœur se serre. Puis, arrivés sur le parking, j'éteins le moteur. Je soupire en descendant de la voiture.

Charlie prend son sac et m'attrape la main. Je ferme la voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers les quais.

Nous vérifions que le train arrive à la bonne heure, soit dans 15 minutes et nous nous asseyons. Je regarde les chemins de fers devant moi. Ces foutus chemins qui vont permettre à ce purée de train d'emmener Charlie loin de moi…

Ca me donne envie d'être terroriste, tiens!

- Maylis?

- Hum?

- Viens.

Je le regarde, sans comprendre ce qu'il me demande. Puis, je lui souris, me lève, et m'installe à cheval sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il caresse mes cheveux, puis mon visage et approche le sien doucement.

Notre baiser est lent, comme conscient de notre proche séparation. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, il pose les siennes dans mon dos afin que nous corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que le train entre en gare.

Je me lève pour qu'il puisse passer. Pas un mot n'est prononcé. Tout passe par le regard. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et va s'installer à son siège.

Je le suis des yeux et lui fais un signe. Il m'envoie un baiser imaginaire que j'attrape immédiatement.

Et, dans une lenteur indescriptible, le train reprend sa route vers Paris. Je reste sur le quai pendant quelques minutes.

Un message rompt mon moment de mélancolie:

_Tu me manques déjà. _

_Charlie._

_

* * *

_

_Pensée du jour : _Review ... Sponsor officiel du mouchoir de papier... _  
_


	28. Chapter 28

Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs ...

Je tiens a tous vous remerciez de me suivre et de lire ma fanfiction ... C'est pourquoi, **exceptionnellement**, je vous livre un chapitre plus looooong !

Et surtout pour **Emichlo, AnthoniaVolturi, Cecile82**** Ma petite Bella 22, Natty Witch, et Firefly...**

**Et toujours a ma petite Lyly que j'adore ! (j'espère que tu t'en remettra xD)**

**

* * *

**

Bella22:

J'espère que ca ira mieux pour ton petit rhum ! Courage pour la fac ;)

* * *

_Un message rompt mon moment de mélancolie:_

_Tu me manques déjà. _

_Charlie. _

Voici quelques jours que Charlie est parti.

Quelques jours et très peu de nouvelles. De lui comme du reste de la troupe. Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être avec eux, savoir ce qu'ils font, rire avec eux … Mais ma place est ici, dans mon village, près de mes parents.

La vie est parfois cruelle.

Je déprime. En profondeur, largeur, hauteur … Bref, une déprime totale.

Mon téléphone sonne … Aurélien!

- Hey Lys!

- Aurel!

- Comment ça va?

- Bof bof …

- Ca te dit de venir boire un verre? ça te changerait les idées.

- Pourquoi pas…

Nous sommes début juillet, le temps est agréable. Je m'habille alors d'une robe lavande, attache mes longs cheveux noirs et monte dans la Sirocco de Charlie. Je conduis prudemment pour arriver à La Baule.

Je me gare à côté du bar où j'ai rendez vous avec mon ami. Bien entendu, tout le monde me regarde. Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais vu une robe lavande ou quoi?

Je retrouve mon ami … Accompagné d'un blond.

- Bonjour …

- Salut Maylis! Disent en cœur les deux garçons.

Je regarde le blond …

- On s'est déjà rencontré quelque part? Demandé-je.

Le blond fixe alternativement mon meilleur ami et moi.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Questionne-t-il tandis qu'Aurel tente de dissimuler son fou rire croissant.

Et merde … Je l'ai déjà rencontré … Bah si je me souviens pas de lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas marquant… Encore un figurant qui se croit important!

- Désolée mais pas du tout.

- On s'est vu à la soirée d'Aurélien!

- Mais oui Maylis! C'est dans le _chapitre 8 _de ta vie, le mec qui te sert de couverture humaine pendant ma fête!

- Ah ouais! Je m'en souviens!

Enfin je me souviens du passage, pas de la personnalité du mec … Quoique c'est normal, l'auteur ne lui en a pas donné … BREF.

- Alors quoi de neuf?

- Que du vieux, et toi?

Ca c'est de la conversation!

Aurélien enchaîne sur d'autres sujets … On passe une bonne après-midi tous les trois. On blague, on rit … Et cela m'évite de penser à mon homme qui est de l'autre coté de la mer.

A la fin de la soirée, Aurélien nous quitte pour retrouver Agnès (vous savez, son amoureuse!) et me laisse seule avec … Tony ouais, voilà.

- Quelle journée, lance le platine.

- Oui.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure: 20h…

- Bon, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller…

- Attends!

Il me saisit le poignet.

- Ecoute …

- Oui?

- Je… Je….

- Tu bafouilles, oui, j'ai compris … Tu peux me lâcher maintenant?

Il ferme les yeux, inspire un bon coup et déclare:

- Tu me plais beaucoup, j'aimerais sortir avec toi.

J'évite d'éclater de rire tout de suite…

- Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une personne sure, qui te dit que cet acteur va te rester fidèle, un? Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas en train de se taper une autre star aussi belle que lui, un? Chacun a une place où il doit rester Maylis. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde.

Les mots qu'il vient de me dire entrent doucement dans ma tête. Comme une lente torture pour mon cœur. Il lâche mon poignet, m'embrasse sur la joue et dit avant de partir:

- Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça. J'attends ta réponse.

Et il s'éloigne. Je m'assois sur le banc près de moi. Ce qu'il vient de me dire m'a secouée. Est-ce vrai? Je ne suis qu'un jeu.

Je regagne la Sirocco. Je la regarde, la caresse doucement. Puis je monte dedans et je roule rapidement jusqu'à chez moi.

Assise sur mon lit, mon premier réflexe est de surfer sur le net… J'apprends ainsi que mon cher amoureux a des milliers de pages Facebook et de blogs qui lui sont consacrés. Il a également un Twitter que je lis en long, en large et en travers … D'ailleurs qui est cette Linda dont il parle?

Bref je regarde tout ce qui le concerne … Bon sang, il y a même une tarée qui écrit une histoire avec mon homme en personnage principal! Genre elle peut le rencontrer comme ça dans une rue!

Les fans hystériques ont des idées de barges, j'ai l'impression.

Je lis son site officiel. Je vois avec satisfaction que son travail se passe bien et qu'il s'amuse bien.

Vers minuit, je m'endors avec des images plein la tête. Charlie souriant à des autres femmes, Charlie en plein tournage, Charlie avec ses amis … Charlie habillé avec un pull rouge à rayures blanches, un jean et un bonnet de la même couleur que son pull, se cachant de filles qui hurlent: _OU EST CHARLIE?_

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement, je sursaute et je me sens parfaitement éveillée. Mon père allume la lumière. Il a l'air paniqué:

- Charlie a un problème.

(Musique tragique)

.

_LA SUITE DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE. _

.

.

.

.

Non je plaisanteeeeee! Je vous ai promis un long chapitre :P

- Charlie a un problème!

Je me lève d'un bond.

- Je t'emmène à l'aéroport.

Sans me poser plus de question, je m'habille d'un survêtement et cours dans la maison. Mon père prend son break familial et appuie sur le champignon. Je regarde l'heure: 2h du matin. A 2h30, j'arrive à l'aéroport de Nantes. Mon père me donne les billets et je file dans l'avion.

Je réfléchis à l'heure à laquelle j'arrive au Canada. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? J'ai essayé de les joindre, lui et Ash pendant le trajet en voiture. Mais rien. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

Vers 9h, heure française, je m'endors dans l'avion, épuisée par le stress et l'anxiété qui me rongent.

A 12h heure française, soit 6h, heure canadienne, l'avion se pose sur le sol de Toronto en Ontario.

Je sors, mon passeport en poche, prends le bus qui m'amène jusqu'à l'aéroport. On me parle anglais, je réponds par signe.

Des agents de sécurité me prennent à part. Quoi? Vous trouvez qu'avec une gueule blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, un survêtement noir et des valises seulement sous les yeux, j'ai l'air d'une terroriste?

Ils me conduisent jusqu'à une petite salle où …

- Maylis!

- Kellan?

- Bienvenue à Toronto!

- Où est Charlie?

- Tu le verras plus tard, viens!

Il me prend par la main, tout en souriant. Moi, je suis à la limite de craquer. Je m'arrête, voulant connaitre les réponses à tout ce bordel.

- Comment va Charlie?

Kellan me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi? Tu n'es pas au courant?

- Au courant de quoi? Dis-je excédée

- Bah qu'il …

Son téléphone le coupe, il s'excuse et répond. Il parle vite, reste surpris par les phrases de son interlocuteur et semble poser des questions. Au bout de 5 minutes, il raccroche.

- On n'a pas le temps, vite!

Il attrape mon bras une nouvelle fois et s'ensuit une course effrénée dans les couloirs de l'aéroport. Mon corps le suit comme il peut, mais ma tête reste fixée sur l'état de Charlie.

Kellan me pousse dans sa voiture, allume le moteur et file dans les rues à peine éclairées de Toronto.

Il quitte la ville et s'engage dans des chemins plus ou moins sinueux. Après 1h30 de voyage, j'ai une grosse envie de dormir et surtout, de vomir.

Nous arrivons près d'une grande villa blanche et fleurie.

Il est près de 8h et la chaleur commence déjà à s'installer. Des femmes viennent nous accueillir, et bien entendu, aucune ne parle français!

On me nourrit, me lave et on m'installe dans une chambre pour que je m'y repose.

Même si mon corps est lourd et ne demande qu'un peu de repos, mes yeux restent ouverts et mon cœur saigne.

Pourquoi on ne me dit rien? Pourquoi personne ne veut me parler de Charlie?

Une femme entre, me donne un verre et repart en silence. Je bois le breuvage et attends. Attends qu'on puisse enfin me renseigner.

Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc.

Je me réveille en sueur. J'ai toujours cette migraine qui me tiraille la tête. Je me sens totalement déboussolée.

Mon regard se porte sur l'heure. 6h. Je me lève, ouvre le rideau et vois le soleil se lever. J'ai dormi 24 heures? Est-ce vraiment possible?

Mon corps se manifeste. Envie d'aller aux toilettes, d'une douche et d'un purée de bon repas. J'ouvre doucement la porte et tombe sur une femme.

Je dis juste: WC et elle me guide à travers les couloirs.

Après avoir pu me soulager et me laver, la femme me donne une robe et m'accompagne jusqu'à la cuisine où elle me prépare un petit déjeuner canadien.

Je mords ardemment dans les pancakes quand j'entends une petite voix:

- Bonjour Maylis.

Je me retourne et vois Alizée.

Je me lève pour la saluer, la lumière peu à peu entre dans la pièce et me permets de mieux la voir.

Les yeux rouges, un teint blafard, des cheveux ébouriffés, je remarque immédiatement que mon amie ne va pas bien.

Je me précipite alors pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, rien.

Je la regarde avec un air blasé.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

Elle sanglote.

- Ecoute, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Si tu veux, on en parle, on essaye de trouver une solution.

Elle ferme les yeux douloureusement et renifle.

- Ca risque d'être difficile de trouver une solution, dit-elle avec des tremolos dans la voix.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement. Des femmes entrent avec des cartons, des fleurs, des tissus…

- C'est l'heure, murmure doucement mon amie.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander plus de précision. Les femmes m'attrapent et m'emmènent dans une pièce pleine de miroirs. On me donne des sous-vêtements, on me passe des tissus sur le corps, on tire sur mes cheveux, on me vernit les ongles.

Après deux heures de patience, je sors de la pièce habillée d'une robe rose pâle avec de petites bretelles, se terminant au genoux, légèrement maquillée et coiffée comme une princesse. Je retrouve Alizée dans la même tenue que moi, avec quelques nuances de mauves dans sa robe. Le maquillage a effacé les sillons de larmes, mais je les devine encore.

Son regard sans vie me perce le cœur. Je lui tiens la main. Elle me sourit faiblement. Quelques instants plus tard: une voiture nous attend et nous embarquons.

Je regarde le paysage défiler sans savoir où nous allons. Le regard d'Alizée se fait de plus en plus sombre et je comprends vite qu'elle retient ses larmes.

Vers 11h, nous arrivons dans un immense jardin décoré de fleurs roses et mauves. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui discutent et rient (en anglais bien sûr).

Une faible musique se fait entendre. Près de la fontaine, on peut retrouver de longues tables habillées de blanc avec des chemins de table lavandes.

Je marche avec mon amie sur le chemin en bois qui mène vers le groupe de personnes. Je reconnais quelques têtes de gens célèbres. Je vois également de loin Kellan et Ashley en pleine discussion avec Jazz et …

Je m'arrête, souris et attrape la main d'Alizée.

Nous arrivons rapidement vers le groupe. Ceux-ci arrêtent leurs conversations et nous sourient. Je lâche la main d'Alizée pour sauter dans les bras de …

- Anne Sophie! Crié-je.

- Maylis!

Je la serre fort dans mes bras, heureuse de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Je salue alors le reste du groupe et laisse Alizée aux petits soins d'Ashley.

- Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là! Crépité-je sur place.

- Jazz m'a invitée, rit-elle.

- Invitée?

- C'est le mariage de Nikki et Peter, ma cocotte!

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?

Je reste secouée par la nouvelle. Je suis au before du mariage de Nikki et Peter. Mais … Mais c'est dingue!

Jazz et Anne Sophie éclatent de rire en voyant ma tête déconfite.

- Je vais voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide, dit Jazz en embrassant doucement la joue de mon amie.

Il s'éloigne et …

-Hum, tu me dois des explications, non? Dis-je en croisant les bras.

- Ok Ok. Bon, je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Jazz et moi sommes restés en contact après Vancouver. Mais il aimait profondément Ashley. Lorsqu'il a appris qu'Ash aimait Kellan, ça l'a anéanti. Il est parti 2 jours dans le nord avant de me téléphoner. Je l'ai accueilli chez moi en lui offrant toute l'affection que j'avais pour lui … Et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble.

Je lui souris avec un air coquin, auquel elle me répond avec un clin d'œil.

- Je lui ai dit que pour moi, c'était sérieux, et il a répondu qu'il ne savait pas encore, qu'il avait besoin de temps et qu'il voulait encore me connaître avant de vraiment s'engager. Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre la face devant Ash et Kellan, donc il m'a demandé de l'accompagner ici.

- Et bien entendu tu as accepté.

- Sinon je ne serais pas ici! Rit-elle.

Nous discutons de choses et d'autres, heureuses de partager ce moment entre françaises. Nous nous mettons alors à commenter les tenues des uns et des autres.

- Oh regarde la blonde là-bas! Je te rappelle que le thème est rose/argent!

Je me retourne pour voir la dite blonde, habillée d'une robe rouge que je caractériserais comme robe de fille de trottoir. A son bras, je vois un homme vêtu d'un costume gris et d'une cravate rose. Ses cheveux châtains sont tendrement ébouriffé par la poufias… la blonde.

Je déglutis doucement et reporte mon attention vers ma meilleure amie.

Ah …

Je ferme les yeux et ne veux plus rien entendre.

Je me retourne une seconde fois. L'homme croise mon regard et me sourit, la femme blonde toujours à son bras.

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Qu'il me défie? Qu'il veut me voir souffrir en le voyant avec une autre?

Je pars d'un pas décidé vers … le sens opposé. Je marche vite, presque à la limite de courir. Difficile avec ces escarpins. Je retrouve Alizée et Ashley dans un coin reculé.

Je vois qu'Alizée est de plus en plus blanche.

- Je vais chercher de quoi la remaquiller. Tu restes avec elle?

- D'accord.

Ashley s'éclipse et je m'assois près d'Alizée en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrouvre ses lèvres et m'explique.

- Il y a 5 ans, alors que j'avais à peine 15 ans, je suivais mon père sur tous les plateaux de cinéma.

J'apprends alors que le père d'Alizée, Mr Rockwood, était un très grand cinéaste et que sa mère était une grande musicienne.

- Mon père m'a appris toutes les ficelles du métier, et m'a aussi toujours répété qu'il fallait parler plusieurs langues pour avoir les meilleurs acteurs interplanétaires. Un jour, alors que je mettais un peu perdue sur un plateau, je suis tombée sur Peter. Il était d'assez mauvaise humeur et m'avait sermonnée d'être là.

Elle renifle et se mouche. Puis, sans que je dise quoi que ce soit, elle reprend son récit.

- Après ça, je lui ai fait tous les coups vaches possibles et imaginables. Tout le monde l'adorait, moi je le détestais.

Elle sourit faiblement en repensant au passé. Je prends sa main et la serre doucement.

- Un jour, on devait tourner une scène sur une plage. Les différents acteurs devaient plonger d'une petite falaise. Durant la nuit, je faisais un petit tour. Je devais avoir 18 ans. Des acteurs avaient un peu trop bu et m'ont obligée à venir nager avec eux. Ce que je n'osais pas leur avouer c'est que je ne savais pas nager. On est arrivé près de la falaise et ils m'ont poussée en riant. Moi, j'étais pétrifiée. J'ai vu les eaux m'engloutir et m'ensevelir. J'avais l'impression que dès que je remuais pour me débattre et survivre, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus. Rapidement, je suis tombée à court d'oxygène.

Elle reprend sa respiration et lève les yeux vers le ciel bleu.

- La dernière chose que je me souviens dans l'eau, c'est de voir la main de Peter m'attraper. Après, je me rappelle avoir vomi de l'eau salé et senti Peter me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Elle se tourne vers moi et j'aperçois son regard rayonner de bonheur.

- Au début, je pensais qu'il l'avait fait pour mon père. Alors j'ai arrêté de lui parler. Au bout d'une semaine, il est arrivé, énervé, en me hurlant: «C'est comme ça que tu me remercies? En jouant l'imbécile?». Nous nous sommes expliqués… Et on s'est pardonné nos erreurs de jugement. Il m'a appris à nager, à voyager, à aimer ce que je faisais … Il m'a donné le goût à la vie en quelque sorte. Et je me suis rendue compte que …

Elle pince ses lèvres entre elles. Ferme les yeux et attend quelques instants. Doucement, je souffle un:

- Que tu l'aimes?

- Oui.

Je comprends alors pourquoi mon amie est dans cet état.

- Lui as-tu dit?

Elle hoche la tête négativement, puis gémit douloureusement.

- Lorsque j'ai appris par les journaux peoples qu'il allait se marier, j'ai cru mourir. Quelques jours plus tard, il m'a amené le faire-part en me précisant que c'était prévu depuis 6 ou 7ans.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ashley revient pour refaire le maquillage qui a coulé avec les larmes de mon amie.

- Tu étais là? Demande une voix rauque.

Je croise alors le regard de Charlie.

- Je t'ai cherché partout! Me réprimande-t-il. Regarde, tu as même réussi à tacher ta robe, rajoute-il en me montrant une tache verte sur le bas de la robe, dû sûrement au fait que je me sois assise près de mon amie.

Je me lève, pose mes mains sur mes hanches et essaye de garder mon calme pour commencer ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça? Mon père m'a réveillée hier en me hurlant que tu avais un problème. J'ai traversé l'Atlantique en pensant que tu avais un eu accident et que tu étais peut-être en train de mourir ou quoique ce soit d'autre. J'étais terriblement inquiète et tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages. J'arrive ici pour découvrir que je suis au mariage de Peter et je te vois au bras d'une blonde, heureux comme un roi. Excuse-moi d'avoir été inquiète à ton sujet alors que tu profitais juste d'une charmante compagnie. Excuse moi aussi d'être inquiète pour une amie qui n'est pas au top de sa forme. Tu es satisfait là?

J'avais commencé doucement et j'ai terminé en hurlant. Mes deux amies et mon (futur ex ?) homme me regardent les yeux ronds. Ca fait du bien de vider son sac de temps en temps.

Charlie s'approche de moi. Je reste statique, si ca se trouve, il n'a pas apprécié mon petit discours, trois petits points(1). Il me prend dans ses bras et me susurre un:

«Désolé».

Mes larmes s'échappent et je le serre à mon tour contre moi. Après quelques instants, on se sépare. Ashley vérifie mon maquillage et on se dirige vers la table pour déjeuner. J'apprends par les filles que c'est la répétition du mariage. L'avant mariage dirons-nous. Histoire de voir si tout est bien préparé.

Les filles prennent un peu d'avance, nous laissant un peu seuls.

Charlie s'arrête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu parlais de charmante compagnie tout à l'heure.

Je rougis et dis:

- Désolée, c'était dû à la colère… Et un peu de jalousie, avoué-je.

- Donc tu le penses vraiment? Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Si, je te fais confiance … Mais aux autres femmes …

Charlie soupire un instant et ferme les yeux. Il les réouvre et me caresse la joue avec délicatesse.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Affirme-t-il. Dois-je te prouver à quel point tu es importante pour moi?

Je reste coite, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Et quand les mots ne peuvent pas s'exprimer, seul le corps peut le faire.

Je veux répliquer quelque chose, mais il profite de ma lenteur pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

- Hey les amoureux! On vous attend! Crie Jazz au loin!

- On arrive! Hurle Charlie en retour.

Il me saisit la main et nous partons rejoindre le groupe.

* * *

(1) : Trois Petits Points : Hommage a FireFly.

Pensée du jour : La review sera-t-elle aussi généreuse que ce chapitre ?


	29. Chapter 29

**Ayant une diminution des reviews, je dois vous annoncer un arrêt de la FIC**

**Merci à : ****Emichlo, AnthoniaVolturi, ****Ma petite Bella 22, et Frout...**

******Merci également a Alizée qui m'a toujours soutenue ...**

******Fin.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******Naaaaaaan, je blague :P**

Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour le week-end dernier... Effectivement, je n'ai pas pu publié car un membre de ma famille est décédé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce retard :D

******Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_Je reste coine, ne sachant quoi dire. _

_- Et quand les mots ne peuvent pas s'exprimer, seul le corps peut le faire._

_Je veux répliquer quelque chose, mais il profite de ma lenteur pour s'emparer de mes lèvres._

_- Hey les amoureux! On vous attend! Crie Jazz au loin._

_- On arrive! Hurle Charlie en retour. _

_Il me saisit la main et nous partons rejoindre le groupe. _

Pour le repas, je suis à côté de Charlie, bien évidemment. En face de moi, se trouve Billie Joe Armstrong. Il parle plutôt bien français et nous rigolons ensemble. Près de lui, des stars assez hautaines n'osent même pas me regarder.

Billie est plutôt cool. Il a d'abord été surpris que je ne le connaisse pas et a éclaté de rire quand je lui ai demandé s'il faisait partie de la famille de Neil Armstrong ou de Lance Armstrong.

Pendant notre conversation, Charlie avait tout d'abord posé sa main sur ma cuisse, et l'a finalement posé sur ma main. Je suppose qu'il voulait prouver à Billie que j'étais sa compagne. Oooh que c'est touchant!

Quelques instants plus tard, Billie nous quitte et Anne Sophie en profite pour prendre sa place.

- Hey, comment ça va? Demande-t-elle.

- Très bien et toi?

- Je m'ennuie à mourir! Nikkie adore Jazz et l'a donc collé à la table d'honneur. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'apprécie car elle parle tout le temps anglais. Je n'ose pas répondre sinon elle parlerai allemand pour éviter que je comprenne quoique ce soit.

Je ris. C'est vrai, Anne So est bilingue grâce à sa profession. Mais Nikkie ne doit pas le savoir.

- Mais c'est génial! Tu dois apprendre des news peoples en direct!

- Tu parles, j'ai juste appris que la cousine de Beyoncé vendait des râteaux.

- Je rêve! Elle vend des râteaux?

Ma meilleure amie hoche la tête.

- Bong sang! Si on m'avait payée à chaque fois que je refusais à un mec de sortir avec lui, je serais milliardaire!

Charlie éclate de rire et Anne Sophie me regarde, blasée.

- Elle est dans le bricolage Maylis, pas dans un sex shop!

- Aaah okay.

La journée se continue, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Vers 18h, après le dessert, nous quittons le jardin.

Je suis Charlie à travers les différents bâtiments pour arriver près d'une volvo. Je souris en la voyant.

- Ouais, tous les acteurs ont été sponsorisés!

J'en veux bien un sponsor comme ça moi! Je monte dans sa voiture et le regarde conduire. Ses yeux lise la route tandis que ses doigts longs et fins dirigent le volant. Je m'amuse à observer chacune de ses respirations. Son torse, toujours habillé de cette chemise blanche avec les deux premiers boutons détachés le rendant terriblement sexy, suit ses respirations. Il guette mon regard que je détourne rapidement vers la route.

Sa main trouve rapidement la mienne. Il la serre légèrement et ne la quitte que pour changer les vitesses.

Je ferme les yeux en écoutant le silence dans l'habitacle. L'odeur de Charlie m'enveloppe et me berce.

Soudain, je crie. Charlie sursaute et me regarde, inquiet.

- Mes parents! Bafouillé-je.

Mon homme éclate de rire et me glisse entre deux gloussements:

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte?

- Bah euh… Je rougis, gênée.

- Je les ai prévenus, t'inquiète pas. Ils savent que tu es avec moi et ils me font confiance.

Je respire à nouveau, soulagée. Quelle mauvaise fille je fais. Je reporte mon regard sur mon blond. Je remarque alors que tous ses muscles sont crispés.

- Ca va?

- Oui, oui, je réfléchis.

- A quoi donc?

Charlie soupire et s'arrête. Un homme vient m'ouvrir la porte: nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel. Je contourne la voiture et attrape la main que me tend Charlie. Nous montons les escaliers en silence et nous dirigeons vers l'accueil. Là, mon homme nous présente et récupère la clé. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je lui repose la question.

- A quoi tu réfléchis?

- A ce mariage.

- Quelque chose te gène?

- Oui, le mariage.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Pour moi c'est une grosse erreur. Peter avait promis à Nikki de la demander en mariage il y a 7 ans, pour assurer leurs popularités. Des mariages comme cela, ça gonfle ta côte.

Je suis surprise. Il le comprend et souligne.

- C'est le showbiz ma belle! Les acteurs ou chanteurs doivent toujours être à la une! Tu ne te maries pas par l'amour mais pour la popularité. Les gens sont tellement friands de ta vie privée qu'en regardant ton mariage à la télé, ils se sentent comme de la famille. Et le public, c'est ce qui nous fait vivre.

Son ton au début assuré s'essouffle au fur et à mesure. La célébrité est parfois un fardeau pour eux. Devant mon air peiné, il me serre contre lui et me murmure.

- J'ai toujours voulu être acteur depuis que je suis enfant. J'aime ce métier, j'aime mes fans et ce qu'ils ont fait de moi. Mais me marier par obligation, sans amour et sans tendresse, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. C'est pour ça que pour moi, ce mariage ne devrait pas avoir lieu.

-Mais peut-être que Peter aime Nikki.

- Non, je connais Peter, je lis quasiment en lui. Il ne le fait que pour respecter sa promesse. C'est tout à son honneur. Mais j'ai peur que ce mariage ne le détruise.

Le «gling» de l'ascenseur nous indique que nous sommes arrivés à l'étage de notre chambre. Charlie ouvre la porte de notre suite et me laisse entrer la première.

Je reste estomaquée par la beauté de la chambre. D'une part par les couleurs bleu nuit, les bougies allumées et d'autre part par la vue sur la ville. Il est à peine 19h, mais le soleil est très bas et les lampadaires s'allument peu à peu. J'approche de la baie vitrée pour admirer le champ de lumière qui s'étale à mes pieds. C'était comme si la ville était à mes pieds.

J'entends un bruit de tissu. Dans le reflet, je vois Charlie quitter sa veste et commencer à ouvrir sa chemise. Il s'approche de moi et colle son torse contre mon dos.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais magnifique dans cette robe? Murmure-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête négativement, de peur qu'en parlant, je ne gâche ce moment.

- Tu es magnifique, susurre-t-il sur un ton rauque.

Je ferme les yeux et le laisse prendre le contrôle. J'avais déjà réfléchi aux différentes étapes, aux différents stades. Mais tout se passait selon son souhait, selon son envie.

Nos peaux moites se frôlent, mais je ne le sens pas. Nos souffles se mêlent, nos regards plongent l'un dans l'autre. Il est brûlant, comme moi. J'ai l'impression que nos corps se parlent, se murmurent des mots … D'amour. J'ai l'impression qu'il envahit chaque fibre de mon être par son amour. Cette chaleur, cette sensation est si puissante qu'elle me paralyse.

Je me réveille en papillonnant des yeux. Le lit est vide et tiède. Je soupire un instant et recouvre le haut de mes épaules avec le drap. Je frissonne. Avec douceur, j'attrape mon I-phone. 7h du matin.

Il est tôt, mais je dois tout de même me préparer. Ashley m'a dit qu'elle viendrait vers 8h du matin pour ajuster les derniers détails. La porte d'entrée de la chambre s'ouvre doucement. De peur, je tire sur le drap pour me cacher entièrement. J'entends un rire étouffé. Je descends le drap jusqu'à la hauteur de mes yeux pour voir Charlie, habillé d'un simple jogging noir et d'un t-shirt gris.

- Pas la peine de te cacher, j'ai tout vu hier.

Je rougis et remets le drap par-dessus ma tête. Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai. On a… Olalala. Je rougis en me souvenant de la soirée.

Soudain, le drap se soulève rapidement, me retirant ma cachette. Je laisse échapper un cri de surprise en essayant de le rattraper.

Je suis donc assise sur le lit avec un drap qui couvre le bas de mon corps jusqu'à mon buste. Mon homme dépose sur mes genoux un plateau de victuailles: pains au chocolat, crêpes, jus d'orange, confiture, chocolat, croissants … Il enlève son t-shirt et se glisse derrière moi. Il colle son torse à mon dos et soupire à mon oreille.

- Hum, j'aime sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois. Il glisse ses mains contre ma peau pour les laisser reposer contre mon ventre. Je frisonne et me tends légèrement.

- Détends toi mon cœur et mange, dit-il en embrassant mon cou et mes épaules nues.

- Mais, tu ne manges pas, je réponds en bafouillant

- Non, j'ai déjà mangé. Et vu que je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais, j'ai tout pris.

- Tu es fou, un simple croissant m'allait très bien.

- Je sais bien, mais tu n'es pas qu'une simple femme pour moi, donc je dois tout faire pour te combler.

Touché. Coulé!

Je me retourne doucement pour ne pas faire tomber le plateau. Je lui souris et nous nous embrassons tendrement. Puis, je me retourne pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je me détends et m'appuis contre lui.

Après ces doux moments partagés… Je demande à Charlie de fermer les yeux pour aller dans la douche.

Je sèche mes cheveux, enfile la robe de mariage et sors lorsque j'entends la voix d'Ashley.

Mon amie est là, avec Kellan et Alizée. Je les embrasse tour à tour et serre fort Alizée contre moi. Ashley me maquille tandis que Kellan et Charlie tente de remonter le moral d'Alizée.

- Ecoute Lyly, dit Charlie en la prenant dans ses bras, je pense qu'il serait important que Peter connaisse tes vrais sentiments.

- Cela ne changerait rien, Charlie.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Mais si tu n'arrives pas à lui dire, pourquoi ne pas le lui écrire! S'exclame Kellan, fier de sa trouvaille.

A peine a-t-il dit cela qu'il commence à s'agiter à gauche à droite: il trouve un crayon et commence à rédiger quelque chose. Puis, tout fier de lui, il le donne à Charlie qui le traduit:

_Je t'aime… Oh rien que de penser à toi mon cœur bat la chamade! Le tourbillon de l'amour emporte inexorablement mes rêveries vers toi, et j'imagine tes sentiments tels une pluie de météores fulgurantes venant s'abattre sur le sol de ma planète en y écrivant le mot « Amour». Aah, je donnerais tout pour un rendez vous seule avec toi sur l'Arche de Noé!_

- Alors? C'est pas mal non? Dit Kellan en bombant le torse.

- Ca ne colle pas trop au style d'Alizée, répond Ashley pour ne pas trop décevoir son petit-ami.

- C'est nul, ajoute simplement Charlie.

- QUOI?

Et on éclate de rire. Je regarde Alizée, qui sourit faiblement.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident de dire ce qu'on ressent à la personne aimée, déclaré-je après ce moment de rire.

Je sens le regard de Charlie dans mon dos. C'est vrai! Je ne lui ai jamais dit, et lui non plus. Je serre la main d'Alizée pour lui donner du courage.

- Vous avez raison, je dois lui dire.

Une lueur de courage et de détermination apparaît dans ses yeux. Je souris tandis que Charlie et Kellan la prennent dans leurs bras.

- C'est si bon de te retrouver.

- Ne perdons pas de temps! Continue Ashley.

Nous vérifions nos tenues: Ashley ajuste sa coupe de cheveux, Alizée met un petit foulard lavande et les garçons refont leurs nœuds de cravate. Une fois tout cela fait, nous quittons l'hôtel pour aller à l'église où se déroule le mariage.

L'église est blanche, grande et très imposante. Elle est située dans une rue fleurie piétonne et donc aucune voiture n'est autorisée, juste en face d'une autre église un peu plus petite.

J'avais appris un peu plus tôt que pour la sortie, une calèche venait chercher les mariés. Je m'aperçois, une fois sur le site, qu'un mariage est prévu dans l'autre église. Des gens sont rassemblés et regardent le cortège de célébrités entrer dans l'église. Je souris tendrement en voyant un petit scooter avec une pancarte _Juste Maried_ à coté de l'église.

Kristen vient saluer Ahsley et Kellan, pendant que je motive Alizée.

- Allez, vas-y maintenant! Que l'amour triomphe dis-je en riant.

Kristen nous regarde avec dédain et nous quitte en annonçant qu'elle doit aller voir Nikki. Je frisonne en la voyant partir. Son regard avait été glacial lorsqu'elle m'avait dit bonjour. Elle ne m'assure pas confiance. Charlie passe sa main dans mon dos et nous avançons dans l'église. Il me laisse dans les premiers rangs, où avec mes amis, Jazz, Anne Sophie, Kellan, Ashley et Alizée, nous avons des places réservées. Charlie est, quant à lui, le témoin de Peter, il est donc près de l'autel.

Après 10 minutes d'attente, Peter entre tranquillement dans l'église, suivi de près par Kristen, essoufflée et limite transpirante.

Je regarde nos rangs avant de m'exclamer:

- Où est Alizée?

* * *

Pensée du jour : Review, je dois te dire que je suis ton père ... Enfin ta fic !


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour Mes Chers Lecteurs !

Voici la suite tant attendue !

Je vous présente l'avant dernier chapitre !

Toujours un grand merci à :**Emichlo, AnthoniaVolturi, ****Cecile82, Gaelle-51, Frout, Firefly ... Bah Bella22 ?**

******Et bien entendu ma petite Lyly7 !  
**

******

* * *

Sand : **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup pour ta review ! ******  
**

_

* * *

_

_Après 10 minutes d'attente, Peter entre tranquillement dans l'église, suivi de près par Kristen, essoufflée et limite transpirante. _

_Je regarde nos rangs avant de m'exclamer: _

_- Où est Alizée? _

Je regarde Charlie, paniquée. Jazz me chuchote à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va arriver.

J'inspire un grand coup, en espérant qu'il dit vrai. Mon homme capte mon regard et à son tour cherche dans l'assemblée notre amie.

Mes yeux se posent sur Kristen qui sourit avec un air malsain en regardant Peter. Je frissonne de dégout, et j'essaye de passer à autre chose ...

Le marié, lui, est très calme et attend l'entrée de sa future épouse. La musique retentit et Alizée n'est toujours pas là. Nikki entre dans une magnifique robe à bustier blanche. Des plumes sont mêlées à ses cheveux et des perles sont attachées à son cou. Une vraie déesse.

Un homme âgé tient son bras. J'en déduis que c'est son père. Ils remontent doucement l'allée, d'un pas conquérant.

Puis le vieil homme laisse le bras de Nikki à Peter. Ils se sourient mutuellement et se tournent vers le prêtre.

Moi, je ne peux plus attendre. Je pars sur la gauche pour atteindre une allée auxiliaire. Je longe les bancs pour arriver à l'entrée de l'église. Où a bien pu passer Alizée? Elle n'a pas pu quitter la cérémonie comme cela. Je la connais bien, même dans sa souffrance, elle voulait être présente à ce mariage.

Une fois dehors, je regarde à gauche, puis à droite, soudain, un bout de tissu lavande interpelle mon regard. Je m'avance vers la poubelle, l'ouvre et découvre le foulard d'Alizée.

Là, c'est grave, elle adore ce foulard, elle ne peut pas l'avoir mis à la poubelle: Je regarde une nouvelle fois la rue et vois un homme la nettoyer. Je m'approche et lui demande qui l'a mis dans la poubelle…

En mimant l'action. Il finit par me dire un nom:

- Kristen Stewart.

Je palis. Mais oui, tout est logique. Je retourne dans l'église où ils sont en train d'échanger les vœux. En silence, je re-longe les bancs et arrive près de mes amis. Charlie me regarde et je lui montre le foulard. J'explique à mes amis ma découverte et je désigne Kristen qui tend les alliances.

Mon homme comprend vite au vues de mes gestes, mais nous sommes impuissants. La cérémonie va hélas se terminer et Nikki va être liée par un mariage à Peter.

Des larmes se forment près de mes yeux. Je me sens tellement nulle, je ne sais pas où est Alizée, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la retrouver et voilà que l'homme qu'elle aime va être uni à une autre.

- If somebody opposes to this union, about which he speaks now or keeps silent for ever.(1)

Après la phrase du prêtre, un long silence se fait. Personnellement, je n'ai rien compris.

C'est alors que Charlie prend la parole. Tiens je ne savais pas que les témoins devaient parler pendant la cérémonie.

- Me! Peter, don't do that. You know what I'm talking about. (2)

Ahsley tape dans ses mains, heureuse et attrape ma main pour se met à courir dans l'allée centrale. Une fois dehors, Peter et Charlie nous rejoignent.

- C'est quoi la suite du plan? Demande Charlie.

- Kristen a dû enfermer Alizée quelque part.

- Quoi? Alizée est en danger? Questionne Peter, visiblement inquiet.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là.

- Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ça, soupire Peter.

- Est-elle venue te parler tout à l'heure?

- Non, pourquoi? Elle devait venir me voir?

- PETER! Hurle une voix.

Nous nous retournons pour voir Nikki, énervée.

- Reviens immédiatement devant l'autel!

Le brun regarde la mariée et dit d'une voix claire.

- Non.

Charlie sourit à Nikki et saisit le bras de Peter. Ils traversent la place et s'installent sur le scooter. C'est ainsi qu'ils quittent la place, Charlie avec un casque noir et Peter avec un casque blanc et un voile transparent de mariée. Ashley me demande de la suivre vers les voitures. On monte donc dans sa volvo pour suivre les hommes.

Pendant notre recherche du scooter, Kellan nous informe par téléphone de l'adresse de Kristen. Arrivés près de la rue en question, nous sommes bloqués par un barrage: une course de vélo a lieu dans ce quartier.

Je descends de la voiture, histoire de pouvoir traverser la rue où se trouve mon amie. Alors que j'allais m'engager sur la piste cyclable, j'entends des sifflements et des «congratulations!».

Je tourne la tête pour voir Charlie rouge comme une pivoine et Peter en train de faire des coucous, heureux comme une jeune femme venant de se marier, sur le scooter, applaudis et acclamés par les cyclistes. Profitant de l'attention qu'ils font porter sur eux, je traverse avec prudence la voie.

Je cours vers la maison dont le numéro est le 62. Le 62 en vue, je pique un sprint, mais avec mes talons, je vais un faux mouvement et je m'écroule sur la pelouse. Le scooter s'arrête, Charlie jette son casque pour me retrouver et me prendre dans ses bras tandis que Peter enfonce la porte.

- Ca va aller?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il m'embrasse furtivement et m'aide à me relever. Nous entrons dans la maison, à la poursuite de Peter. On entend alors des sanglots à l'étage. On s'y précipite pour y retrouver Alizée, pleurant dans les bras de Peter. Je crois d'ailleurs voir des larmes près des cils de Peter. Je souris. Sans un bruit, nous quittons la salle de bain où Alizée a été enfermée.

Je m'assois sur la pelouse où je suis tombée précédemment. Charlie prend place près de moi, saisit délicatement ma main pour la portée à ses lèvres. Après un tendre baiser, il me rapproche de lui, m'embrasse et me souffle:

- Toute cette histoire m'aura appris quelque chose.

- Ah oui? Quoi donc?

- Toujours dire ce qu'on ressent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et chuchote:

- Je t'aime.

Mon cœur, tout comme le temps, semble s'être arrêté. Des larmes de joies coulent sur mes joues quand il repète ces trois petits mots.

- Je t'aime, Maylis.

Je l'embrasse avec fougue, pour enfin laisser aller mon cœur et mon esprit:

- Je t'aime aussi, Charlie.

Nous nous sourions et serrons fort nos mains. Un petit reniflement se fait entendre. Je vois Alizée, debout, main dans la main avec Peter. Je me lève et cours la prendre dans mes bras, soulagée de la voir en vie et ... Heureuse.

Quelle journée …

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard **_

Je me réveille doucement. La fenêtre est ouverte et le rideau danse doucement en fonction du vent. Le jour est déjà levé depuis longtemps car ses rayons pénètrent dans la pièce. Je m'étire, faisant craquer la moitié de mon dos. Déçue, je remarque que mon homme a déjà quitté le lit, mais les souvenirs de la nuit passée me remonte tout de suite le moral. Je regarde le sol, cherchant des sous-vêtements et un t-shirt à me mettre sur le dos. Une fois les sous-vêtements mis, je prends la chemise de Charlie, négligemment posée sur le divan. Hum, je ne me lasserais jamais de son odeur.

J'ouvre la porte pour aller dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'un bon bol de café. J'en profite pour regarder la ville. Toronto est magnifique lors de l'été Canadien. Nous sommes le 8 Août, date du jugement. En effet, Alizée avait porté plainte contre Kristen pour séquestration. Peter l'accompagnait dans ses démarches. Même s'il se plaisait à dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir ensemble au vu de la différence d'âge, je savais qu'officieusement, il comblait Alizée.

Et c'était pour moi le plus important.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur mon homme. Vêtu d'un short noir et de son cher t-shirt Liberty, il apporte le journal et les nouvelles du jour.

- Peter et Alizée ne vont pas tarder à passer, me dit-il après m'avoir embrassée.

- Très bien, je vais prendre une douche alors. Je réponds avec un air coquin.

- Puis-je t'accompagner? Me sourit-il.

- Hum, je ne sais pas …

Après une douche crapuleuse, nous nous habillons légèrement. Ici, à Toronto, la température peut monter jusqu'à 40 degrés! Un véritable enfer pour les gens comme moi, venant de Bretagne.

La sonette retentit: nos amis viennent d'arriver.

Charlie s'empresse d'ouvrir à Peter. Ils se font la bise et Charlie déclare doucement:

- Tu ne m'as pas été infidèle au moins, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus devant le tribunal?

- Voyons Charlie, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, je suis entièrement à toi.

Les deux garçons se regardent, se tiennent les mains et crient un «Ouais» en chœur.

Alizée et moi regardons la scène, blasée.

En effet, le jour du mariage, un paparazzo les avait pris en photo sur leur scooter de mariage.

_**LE CHOC DU SIECLE!**_

_En ce jour, Peter Facellini vient de quitter Nikki Reed sur l'autel de leur mariage. En effet, il s'avère que Charlie Bewley est l'amant de Peter. Leur amour révélé lors de cet événement a été le plus fort et les a conduits à partir loin de tout pour célébrer leur mariage. Nous leur souhaitons le plus grand des bonheurs. _

_Votre reporter: Bruce Wayne. _

Depuis cet article, beaucoup de journalistes avaient essayé de leur parler. Ils refusaient toutes questions sur leur relation, mais jouaient avec une ambiguïté non feinte: Ils se tenaient la main, rigolaient ensemble, se faisaient des clins d'œil… Ils s'amusaient beaucoup avec cette histoire.

Pendant que nos chéris réfléchissent à une nouvelle stratégie de séduction, Alizée me raconte que Peter et elle partent tous les deux en Angleterre voir son père, demain après-midi.

- Vous restez dormir ici?

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas, on ne veut pas déranger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une chambre d'ami.

En entendant chambre d'ami, Charlie rebondit:

- Heureusement qu'il y a une chambre d'ami, parce que sinon … Peter ne me laisse pas dormir tranquillement.

- Allons allons, que vas-tu chercher là?

Nous rions, malgré nous.

- Alors? Ton procès? Osé-je demander après avoir servi un thé à mon ami.

- Hé bien il s'avère que Kristen aime Nikki, et elle pensait que ma déclaration à Peter allait ruiner le mariage de Nikki. Elle voulait éviter de la voir malheureuse et elle m'a donc attachée avec du sparadrap et m'a enfermée dans sa salle de bain. Réjouissant n'est-ce pas?

- En effet … C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire par amour.

- Ouais. Nikki a d'ailleurs été touchée par le discours de Kristen et elle a donc payé la caution de sortie.

- Vraiment?

- Je te jure. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se terminer entre elles. Mais j'avais peur que Nikki porte plainte contre Peter.

La voix de Charlie s'élève:

- Allons ne t'inquiète pas, Peter, même si le monde entier se retourne contre toi, tu sais que je resterai toujours de ton côté.

- Charlie, ton soutien est irremplaçable.

- Ouais … Et votre maladie incurable.

On rit. Puis, Kellan téléphone à Peter pour aller au restaurant ce soir. On discute tous les quatre et on se prépare pour aller à notre soirée.

En arrivant près du restaurant, je remarque notre groupe d'amis. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Je me rends compte que grâce à eux, j'ai mûri et je connais le bonheur. Je glisse ma main dans celle de Charlie. Je suis tellement contente de lui avoir fait confiance, et de l'avoir renversé ce jour d'Avril en plein Paris.

Nous entrons dans le restaurant en discutant et riant. Jazz nous apprend que c'est du sérieux avec Anne Sophie. J'en suis vraiment heureuse. Charlie drague toujours Peter et Alizée et moi parlons de vernis à ongles. Puis, vers la fin de la soirée, Ashley et Kellan nous annonce qu'ils vont se marier. On les félicite et demande d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille. Mes amis décident d'aller en boite, mais ne me sentant pas très bien, du au trop de champagne, je refuse poliment de les accompagner.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux que personne ne t'accompagne?

- Mais oui, je connais la route maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'embrasse mon petit ami et souhaite une bonne soirée au reste de la bande.

Je conduis à travers les rues illuminées de Toronto. Je passe un feu vert et j'entends un klaxon, j'ai juste le temps de voir deux grands phares et puis … Plus rien.

* * *

(1) : "If somebody opposes to this union, about which he speaks now or keeps silent for ever" : Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

(2) : "Me! Peter, don't do that. You know what I'm talking about." : Moi ! Peter, ne fait pas ca ! Tu sais de quoi je veux parler ...

Pensée du jour : Il ne suffit pas de s'habiller et de penser Review pour laisser une Review !


	31. Chapter 31

Après avoir reçu quelques reviews, je me dis qu'effectivement, je devrais vous lancer plus de choix ...

Alors j'ai décidé de scinder ce dernier chapitre en deux, afin de vous laisser prendre la fin que vous préféreriez !

Merci à : ******Emichlo, AnthoniaVolturi, ****Cecile82, Choukchouquette, Bellardtwilight, Gaelle-51, Frout, Firefly et Bella22 ! :D**

Toujours un grand Merci à **Lyly7**, grâce à qui vous avez pu lire des chapitres tout propres xD

* * *

Shym86 : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Voici la suite ... Et fin ! A bientot ;)

* * *

**Gaelle 51** : J'espère que ca te conviendra mieux ;)

* * *

Fin. Un petit mot en trois lettres qui veut à la fois tout et rien dire. La fin de la fin, la fin du début …

Qu'est-ce vraiment une fin?

La fin d'une vie…

La fin d'un livre

La fin d'un film …

La fin d'un été ou d'une soirée

La fin d'une journée…

La fin d'une vie…

Dans tous les cas, j'ai toujours détesté la fin. J'ai beau me dire que la vie est un cycle permanent, la fin reste la plus triste, le plus douloureux.

On essaie de la retarder, d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir de plus: ce qu'on aurait aimé dire ou faire… Mais elle arrive inévitablement.

Ma vie va donc s'arrêter ici? Deux yeux de lumières qui me font un clin d'œil?

Je flotte entre deux mondes. Comme ci les deux hésitaient: Bon, qui la prend? Ok, on fait un shifumi ! Pierre, papier, ciseaux ... Pierre, papier, ciseaux ...

Alors, le temps que leur choix s'abatte sur mon âme, j'essaie de me souvenir des premiers moments … De mon arrivée sur Terre, de mes parents, de mon frère, de Charlie et des autres acteurs que j'ai pu rencontrer, d'Aurélien et Agnès, d'Alizée et Anne Sophie … Et de toutes ces autres personnes qui ont un jour croisé mon chemin.

Je me souviens des rires, des pleurs, des sourires cachés, des peines, des douleurs, des moments de joie, de plaisir … Des souvenirs, vieillis par le temps, jaillissent et me tirent un léger sourire.

Je me détends, et me laisse aller un instant sur cette douce voix mélodieuse qui retentit dans la pénombre.

Puis, un petit vent de panique et de doute s'empare de moi. Comment vont-ils vivre sans moi en bas? Ne suis-je pas trop jeune pour quitter ce monde? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout expérimenter! Et Charlie? Je n'ai même pas eu le loisir d'essayer une brosse a dent électrique !

Je n'ai même pas laissé de testament, rien.

Je me sens alors aspirée et je deviens lourde. Très lourde. Je sens un air frais dans ma gorge et peu à peu, je sens mes muscles. J'entends le sang coulé dans mes veines et mon cœur pulser. Ma peau se tend et j'essaie de prendre le contrôle de mes membres, l'un après l'autre. J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme poids m'écrase, comme s'il voulait me compresser.

Avec un effort ultime, j'ouvre les yeux. Une pièce blanche, des appareils à gauche et à droite et devant moi: un homme grisonnant me souriant.

- La gravité nous pèse, n'est-ce pas?

Je hoche la tête, incapable de déverrouiller mes cordes vocales.

- Vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant une semaine. Votre mari dort dans le couloir.

Les mots se transforment en image dans ma tête. Je vois un calendrier où 7 jours sont barrés et Charlie sur un canapé.

- Je vous rassure, nous avons fait le nécessaire pour que votre bébé n'ai rien.

Là, je vois des docteurs autour de moi avec un poupon …

- Mon bébé?

Ma voix rauque raisonne dans ma tête. Pouah, pire que pâteuse après une grosse soirée.

- Vous ne le saviez pas?

Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche.

- Charlie le sait? Demandé-je difficilement.

- A vrai dire, on ne voulait pas l'angoisser plus qu'il ne l'était, et vu qu'il ne demandait pas de nouvelles du fœtus, on en a déduit qu'il ne savait pas. Et je pense que c'est à vous de le lui dire, pas à nous. Répond-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais il va falloir vous reposer Mademoiselle. Car une fois réveillée, je pense que vous allez avoir plein de visiteurs.

Je lui souris et ferme les yeux. Je retrouve ma pénombre. Mais cette fois, mon corps est présent et me le fait sentir. Malgré cela, j'arrive à trouver un peu de sommeil…

- Surtout, parlez-lui doucement. Une personne à la fois, je vous prie.

- Vas-y Charlie.

- Vous êtes sur Mr Tuxir, vous savez, je peux comprendre que…

- Vas y je te dis!

Je souris, mon père et son autorité, on ne peut pas lui faire face! Je papillonne des yeux pour voir mon prince charmant.

Il a le visage creusé, des cernes a n'en plus finir, les cheveux décoiffés… Mais il a un somptueux sourire. Il glisse sa main sur mon visage et embrasse mon front.

- Bonjour Mon Cœur!

- Bonjour, murmuré-je lentement avec la voix toujours aussi rauque.

- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir en vie. Si tu savais comment je me suis senti mal, j'aurais dû venir avec toi, je n'aurais pas dû …

Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour calmer ce flot de paroles. Puis, de ma voix grave je souffle un:

- Non, ne culpabilise pas … Je t'aime Charlie.

Il embrasse ma main. Une petite larme coule sur sa joue et d'une voix hachée me répond:

- Je t'aime aussi Maylis.

- Bon, on peut avoir notre tour, hurle une voix dans le couloir.

- Rah, ça va! Grogne mon homme. Je te laisse un instant, chuchote-t-il avant de me laisser un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et de partir de la chambre.

Mes parents viennent ensuite avec Aurélien. Ils avaient fait le voyage France/Canada spécialement pour me voir, morts d'inquiétude.

Puis, j'ai la visite d'Ashley et de Kellan qui m'annoncent qu'il était temps que je me réveille, les préparatifs du mariage m'attendent.

Anne Sophie entre en compagnie de Jazz. Elle pleure de tout son soul et est heureuse de me retrouver. Jazz, comme à son habitude, reste impassible, mais je vois son regard rassuré.

Peter et Alizée sont les derniers à me rendre visite pour cette journée. Peter me raconte que Charlie et lui ont prévu leur voyage de noces, tandis qu'Alizée le tape à chaque bêtise qu'il débite.

Puis, vers 20h, tout le monde part. Le silence revient dans ma chambre avec quelques infirmières et mon cher docteur. Ils me refont mes bandages, s'assurent de ma tension et de ma respiration. Le docteur regarde également mon ventre et me rassure sur la santé du petit être qui grandit à l'intérieur de moi.

21H … Enfin, je suis seule.

Enfin, pas si seule que ça. Je glisse mes doigts sur mon ventre à peine arrondi. Un mélange de moi et de Charlie. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que cela va donner. Je laisse un petit rire s'échapper.

- Qui a-t-il de drôle?

Je sursaute.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai vu avec le médecin et il est d'accord pour que je reste avec toi.

Il pose son sac près du lit et grimpe sur celui-ci pour s'allonger à mes cotés.

- Maintenant qu'ils ont enfin enlevé ces foutues machines, je peux enfin te prendre dans mes bras.

Faisant acte de ses paroles, Charlie passe ses bras derrière mon dos et me colle contre son torse. Avec des gestes lents et tremblants, j'arrive à passer mes mains sur son dos.

Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin le toucher, le sentir contre moi. Tout en lui m'a manqué. Son corps, son odeur, sa voix, son regard, ses cheveux, son sourire, son humour, sa démence… Son amour.

_**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard ….**_

Sortie de l'hôpital! Enfin!

Bien que Charlie soit avec moi, l'odeur, l'aller et venue des gens, des infirmières … Tout ce qui fait de l'hôpital, un hôpital m'angoissait et me rendait malade. Le doc Queen le voyant, il accéléra les démarches pour ma sortie.

Et me voila, sur le parking en attendant que mon Chéri aille chercher la voiture. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit pour notre enfant, attendant la meilleure occasion. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire également et qu'on fêterait son dernier film tous les deux en amoureux ce soir. J'ai donc hâte de lui faire la surprise!

La voiture s'arrête près de moi et je m'y installe. Avant de démarrer, Charlie me donne un ruban.

- Mets le sur tes yeux s'il te plait.

Je le regarde avec suspicion.

- Fais-moi confiance mon amour.

Avec réticence, je porte le ruban à mes yeux et Charlie l'attache correctement. Et me revoilà dans le noir … Génial.

Le temps passe doucement et je commence à m'impatienter. Après ce que je considère comme une éternité, Charlie s'arrête et m'interdit de défaire mon bandeau. Je soupire et croise les bras, légèrement vexée.

Il ouvre la porte, prend délicatement mon bras et me guide sur un chemin. Il me lâche, passe derrière moi pour défaire le nœud.

Un flash blanc m'éblouit … Une fois habituée à la lumière, je découvre une magnifique maison blanche assez coquette.

- Oh mon dieu, m'exclamé-je.

Je me retourne pour découvrir Charlie à genoux.

- Charlie …

- Maylis, écoute-moi s'il te plait. Je sais qu'on se connait depuis le mois d'avril… Mais j'ai vécu tellement de choses avec toi, et l'accident m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Je t'aime Maylis, plus que tout. Tu as tout ce que j'aime chez une femme: douce mais autoritaire, tu as de l'humour mais tu sais rester sérieuse. Je ne peux hélas pas faire la liste de toutes tes qualités et de tes défauts que j'accepte et adore. Je bénis chaque jour ceux qui ont permis de te trouver dans cette petite ruelle de Paris. J'ai découvert Paris, puis ton univers, ensuite ta petite bulle et enfin toi. Tu es devenu mon oasis de plénitude. Je veux passer ma vie à tes cotés, pouvoir t'embrasser quand je le veux, rire à tes côtés, te prendre dans mes bras, te faire l'amour … Épouse moi Maylis Angela Tuxir.

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage devant cette magnifique déclaration, la seule chose que j'arrive à dire c'est:

- Je suis enceinte…

Il éclate de rire, me prend dans ses bras et me soulève.

- Je dois comprendre que c'est un « oui » ?

Mon cœur bat la chamade quand j'acquiesce. Il attrape mes lèvres et s'ensuit un baiser langoureux.

Puis, il m'entraine vers la maison pour me la faire visiter.

- Je vais te préparer un thé ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il s'élance en trottinant, heureux vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvre me fait des gestes pour m'inciter à venir près de lui.

Un grand gamin moi je vous dis !

J'avance alors vers cette maison blanche qui sera surement la maison ou on se mariera et ou on élèvera notre enfant… Dans la paix et l'amour.

J'entre dans le hall d'entrée puis me retourne. Doucement, je ferme la porte en vous regardant chers lecteurs.

Le reste ne tiens qu'à nous.

* * *

**Pensée du jour** : La review sera-t-elle aussi douce que cette fin ... Ou ...


	32. Chapter 32

Je ré-explique le contexte : J'avoue avoir hésité pour le choix de la fin ... Après tout, un bébé+mariage c'est d'un banal ! xD

Mais, je ne veux pas non plus trop vous décevoir :D J'ai donc coupé la fin en deux parties ! Libre a vous de choisir celle que vous voulez ...

Voici donc la fin numéro 2 !

* * *

Fin. Un petit mot en trois lettres qui veut à la fois tout et rien dire. La fin de la fin, la fin du début …

Qu'est-ce vraiment une fin?

La fin d'une vie…

La fin d'un livre

La fin d'un film …

La fin d'un été ou d'une soirée

La fin d'une journée…

La fin d'une vie…

Dans tous les cas, j'ai toujours détesté la fin. J'ai beau me dire que la vie est un cycle permanent, la fin reste la plus triste, le plus douloureux.

On essaie de la retarder, d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir de plus: ce qu'on aurait aimé dire ou faire… Mais elle arrive inévitablement.

Ma vie va donc s'arrêter ici? Deux yeux de lumières qui me font un clin d'œil?

Je flotte entre deux mondes. Comme ci les deux hésitaient: Bon, qui la prend?

Alors, le temps que leur choix s'abatte sur mon âme, j'essaie de me souvenir des premiers moments … De mon arrivée sur Terre, de mes parents, de mon frère, de Charlie et des autres acteurs que j'ai pu rencontrer, d'Aurélien et Agnès, d'Alizée et Anne Sophie … Et de toutes ces autres personnes qui ont un jour croisé mon chemin.

Je me souviens des rires, des pleurs, des sourires cachés, des peines, des douleurs, des moments de joie, de plaisir … Des souvenirs, vieillis par le temps, jaillissent et me tirent un léger sourire.

Je me détends, et me laisse aller un instant sur cette douce voix mélodieuse qui retentit dans la pénombre.

Puis, un petit vent de panique et de doute s'empare de moi. Comment vont-ils vivre sans moi en bas? Ne suis-je pas trop jeune pour quitter ce monde? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout expérimenter! Et Charlie?

Je n'ai même pas laissé de testament, rien.

Je me sens alors aspirée et je deviens lourde. Très lourde

Powa... Vive la guimauve, ajoute une petite voix à l'intérieure de moi.

- MAYLIS!

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux violemment.

- Tu vas être en retard à l'IUT! Renchérit mon père.

Je frotte mes yeux et enlève les écouteurs de mon lecteur CD. Lady Gaga a tourné en boucle durant toute la nuit. J'appuie sur mes oreilles un instant pour avoir du silence dans ma tête puis regarde ma télé. Je soupire en voyant que mon DVD s'est arrêté sur une scène précise. J'éteins ma télé, sors le DVD du lecteur, éteins ce dernier et descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Ma mère me donne ma tartine de Nutella et je présente le DVD à mes parents.

- Mon DVD de Twilight 2 est rayé.

- Oh, dit ma mère déçue. Il bloque?

- Ouais, sur Demetri Volturi… Tu sais, quand ils sont à Volterra.

- Oh oui…

Je mords à pleine dent dans ma tartine et verse le jus d'orange dans un verre. Mon père lit le journal et ma mère prépare le café.

- Il faudra en racheter un autre alors !

- Oui, j'irais en prendre un après les cours.

Après le déjeuner, je remonte dans ma chambre pour me préparer.

Un salue a mes parents et je quitte la maison pour rentrer ma 206 noire qui m'emmène jusqu'à l'IUT. La route se fait tranquillement et j'écoute la radio en sifflotant.

Sur le parking, je retrouve mes meilleures amies: Alizée et Anne Sophie. On est un trio inséparable depuis notre enfance. Appelé les 3L, on a fait les 400 coups ensemble. Nos noms de codes?

- Alizée, dit Lyly

- Anne Sophie, dont le deuxième prénom est Angélique, est Li

- Et moi Maylis = Lys.

Je les embrasse et les serre fort contre moi…

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, me taquine Anne So.

- Oui, j'ai fait un rêve très agréable.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as rêvé de Tony! S'indigne Alizée.

Je m'arrête, mime un vomissement et reprends la conversation:

- Tu plaisantes! J'ai dit un rêve: UN REVE!

Les filles éclatent de rire et je les accompagne. On entre dans la classe et nous nous installons au milieu, comme d'habitude. Je fais un signe à Aurélien, le beau brun timide du fond de la classe. Il me répond avec un petit sourire auquel je réponds et m'installe.

- Je commence à croire que c'est de lui que tu as rêvé, chuchote Anne So.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous cacher ça Lys, ajoute Lyly.

J'éclate doucement de rire et leur réponds:

- Ah, si vous saviez…

Sophie Charlotte fait son entrée dans son mini short noir et un décolleté rouge vif. Elle s'installe près de son amie et s'exclame:

J- 'ai un nouveau mascara noir DIOR et tu sais quoi?

Je chuchote:

- Il est For-mi-da-ble.

- Hé bien il est FOR-MI-DA-BLE! Répète la voix nasillarde de la blonde.

Mes amies tentent de cacher leurs fou-rire en toussant discrètement.

Le cours débute et j'écoute sans grande attention. J'essaye de me rappeler des bribes de mon rêve. Il avait l'air si bien, si doux … Si parfait.

Devant mon manque d'attention, je vois Alizée me glisser un bout de papier:

**_´On essaie de se dire que la réalité vaut mieux que le rêve. On se persuade qu´il vaut mieux ne pas rêver du tout. Les plus solides d´entre nous, les déterminés s´accrochent à leurs rêves. Il arrive aussi qu´on se retrouve en face d´un rêve tout neuf qu´on n'avait jamais... envisagé. Un jour on se réveille, et contre toute attente, l´espoir renaît, et avec un peu de chance on se rend compte, en affrontant les événements, en affrontant la vie, que le véritable rêve, c´est d´être encore capable de rêver.´ - Grey´s Anatomy_**

Je souris …

J'ai toujours su qu'elle adorait Grey's Anatomy!

La journée se passe en ce moquant surtout de notre chère Sophie Charlotte. Je quitte mes amies pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois sur le parking, j'entends :

- Hey Maylis ! Crie une voix rauque.

Merde, pourquoi l'auteur s'obstine à me foutre avec ce crétin ?

- Tony …

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal depuis que je te vois.

- Oh, tu dis ca pour me taquiner ! Rit-il

- Pas du tout. Je préfère être seule que mal accompagné.

- Tu es trop cruelle, se plain-t-il.

Il m'attrape contre lui, me colle contre une voiture et tente de m'embrasser. J'essaie de le claquer mais il bloque mes bras. Impossible de me dégager de sa prise.

Je tente le tout pour le tout mais rien ne fonctionne. Je lui crie de me lâcher, de me laisser tranquille, mais son regard porte quelque chose de malsain. D'un coup, je commence à prendre peur.

Soudain, le corps de mon agresseur part en arrière. Je reste collée contre la voiture, haletante.

- Quand une femme te dit de la lâcher, il faut lui obéir. C'est le devoir d'un gentleman !

- Mais va te faire foutre ! hurle Tony … Qui s'enfuis à toute vitesse.

Je masse mes poignets et respire doucement.

- Tout va bien ? Demande mon sauveur ?

- Oui … Je crois, bégaye-je.

- Montre-moi.

Je lève la tête pour apercevoir un beau châtain, les yeux bleu / vert, un sourire ravageur …. Peut-on appeler le coup de foudre ?

Il glisse ses doigts sur mes poignets en le regardant attentivement. Moi je reste sans voix, subjugué par sa beauté. Soudain, je sens sa main froide sur mon front.

- Tu es toute rouge. Tu as peut-être besoin de te reposer avant de reprendre la route. Tu veux venir boire un verre chez moi ?

- Euh … Euh …

- Oui, c'est assez subit. J'en oublie les bonnes manières : Je m'appelle Charles et toi ?

- Maylis, réponds-je avec une petite voix.

-J'habite juste en face, et je t'invite en tout bien, tout honneur ! Me dit-il la main sur le cœur.

Je ris légèrement, toujours un peu gênée et timide devant ce beau garçon. J'acquiesce et je suis vers son appartement.

On arrive devant la bâtisse majestueuse. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce bâtiment auparavant. Il ouvre sa porte et m'invite à entrer.

Je souris et entre. Puis, je me retourne pour fermer doucement la porte en vous regardant vous mes chers lecteurs.

Le reste ne tiens qu'a nous.

* * *

Pensée du jour : La review demandera-t-elle un épilogue très spécial ?


	33. Epilogue

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-ma!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-ma!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

Maylis Tuxir dans le rôle de L'héroïne

Charlie Bewley dans le rôle du Prince Charmant

Bruce Wayne dans le rôle de Batman

Alizée dans le rôle de la meilleure amie, professeur de Français

Anne Sophie dans le rôle de la meilleure amie, vendeuse de rêve

Peter Parker dans le rôle de Spider Man

Ashley Green dans le rôle d'une actrice interplanétaire

Kellan Lutz dans le rôle d'un mannequin/acteur

Jackson Rathbone dans le rôle d'un chanteur/acteur

Peter Fascenelli dans le rôle d'un acteur

Lance Armstrong dans le rôle d'un cycliste

Le reste du cast dans le rôle du reste du cast

**I want your ugly**  
**I want your disease**  
**I want your everything**  
**As long as it's free**  
**I want your love**  
**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

Scène coupée 1:

_Attention ... ACTION_ : Pendant le tournage, je retrouve les garçons en train de jouer au rugby. Leurs corps, sculptés par les dieux, étaient serrés dans des maillots de différentes couleurs. Je les regarde évoluer dans le terrain avec entrain et fair-play. C'est beau … Tout d'un coup, je remarque que le ballon part dans la mauvaise direction … Je crie !

- ATTENTION !

Trop tard … Le ballon vient de frapper une caméra.

- Allo Houston ? We have a technical problem !

**I want your drama**  
**The touch of your hand**  
**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**  
**And I want your love**  
**Love-love-love**  
**I want your love**  
**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

Interview de l'agent de Charlie Bewley :

- Vous arrivez à tout programmer ? Entre les films de Charlie et la fiction, le timing n'est pas trop short ?

- Tu sais, la gestion des plannings se fait en anal … AVAL !

**You know that I want you**  
**And you know that I need you**  
**I want your bad, your bad romance**

Petite leçon made by Maylis :

Ok, tu mets tes mains, les paumes vers l'avant, en bas. Puis, tu les remontes en pliant et croisant tes avant-bras jusqu'à ta bouche, comme si tu avais fait une bourde, tes deux mains sont alors l'une sur l'autre. Ensuite tu les décroises en remettant jusqu'à la hauteur de tes oreilles, les paumes ouvertes vers l'avant assez hautes. Tu redescends tes mains comme au tout début, tu les replies, les re-déplient et tu refais le même schéma.

Après être arrivée en haut, tu colles tes bras le long de ton buste, tu élances, avec un petit coup de basin, ta jambe droite vers l'arrière légèrement à droite, tu reviens droite, tu fais pareil pour la jambe gauche à gauche, tu plies ton buste pour que ta tête arrive à tes genoux, tu te remets droite en te penchant vers l'avant. Tu mets tes mains devant toi, les têtes de pouces devant se toucher et tes autres doigts coller les uns au autres, là tu regardes par le cadre que fait tes mains … Et à ce moment là, tu fais des légers coups de bassin de gauche à droite, un, deux, trois … Voila, maintenant tu portes une perruque blonde et tu chantes :

**I want your love and**  
**I want your revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**  
**(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)**

**I want your love and**  
**All your love is revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**

Scène coupée 2 :

- Je t'aime Ashley.

- Moi aussi Kellan

_Réalisateur : Caméra 2, gros plan sur le couple_

_Caméraman : Tu sais bien qu'on a plus qu'une seule caméra !_

_Réalisateur : Très bien caméra 1, rapproche toi … encore … encore … encore_

- AIE !

- Ouille ! Purée, on vient de se prendre un coup de caméra …

- Merde mon visage ! Il n'y a pas de marque un ? je ne veux pas avoir de marque de camera …, s'affole Ashley

- Nikons..

- Nan je ne veux pas coucher avec toi !

- C'est la marque de la caméra banane, rit Kellan.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

Durant le tournage, Sophie-Charlotte vient de recevoir un paquet par Colissimo. Elle émet un cri de joie et le montre à sa meilleure amie Dora.

- Je vais enfin recevoir ma nouvelle pince a épiler 400 !

- C'est génial ! Mais comment tu fais si tu as plus de 400 poils à épiler ?

- Ooh, je n'y avais pas pensé … Je vais acheter la version 200 … Comme ca, je serais tranquille !

- T'es trop intelligente Sophie-Charlotte ! Comment tu fais ?

- J'aimerais te dire que c'est des années d'expériences, mais en fait non, c'est inné !

- Ca vient de ton nez ?

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-ma!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

Scène coupée 3 … Au théâtre :

Acteur : J'ai toujours su que tu étais un bon a rien et …

Souffleur : J'ai toujours dis aux parents que…

Acteur : J'ai toujours dis aux parents que …

Souffleur : C'était stupide de leur part de financer

Acteur :C'était stupide de leur part de financer

Souffleur : Purée il n'a pas appris son texte

Acteur : Purée il n'a pas appris son texte

Souffleur : Tu seras viré des ce soir espèce de crétin

Acteur : Tu seras viré des ce soir espèce de crétin

*Applaudissement*

**I want your horror**  
**I want your design**  
**'Cause you're a criminal**  
**As long as your mine**  
**I want your love**  
**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

Sur le plateau, les acteurs parlent de leur vie sentimentale autour d'un bon café :

- Et toi Robert ?

- Roger, c'est ma vie, il est doux, affectueux, fidèle … Bref le meilleur compagnon de vie que j'ai jamais rencontré !

_Deux jours plus tard_

- Ah en fait, Robert, tu nous présentes ton petit copain ?

- Oui, je vais le chercher.

- Les amis, je vous présente Roger, Roger, mes amis

Roger : …

Les amis : …

Robert : Ok… Bon allez viens Roger, je te ramène

Roger : Ouaf !

_Encore un peu plus tard_ …

- Tu as vu le petit copain de Robert ?

- Ouais …

- Il est comment ?

- Un peu comme lui : ...Très poilu …

**I want your psycho**  
**Your vertical stick**  
**Want you in my room**  
**When your baby is sick**  
**I want your love**  
**Love-love-love**  
**I want your love**  
**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

Scène coupée 4 :

_Bof, cela ne lui fais pas un beau cul_ …

- Waouh, ca me donne envie de le masser, de le tripoter de le ** BIP***

- Maylis ce n'est pas dans le script ca …

- Oups désolée.

**You know that I want you**  
**('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)**  
**And you know that I need you**  
**I want your bad, your bad romance**

Entre deux scènes :

Charlie fait une petite tape sur le fessier de Peter et qui s'exclame sensuellement :

- Come One Tiger !

**I want your love and**  
**I want your revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**  
**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)**  
**I want your love and**  
**All your love is revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**

Alizée lit le script, puis d'un coup s'énerve.

- ATTEND ! C'est QUOI CE BORDEL ! Tu la laisse partir avec une caution ?

- Euh oui …

- ELLE M'A ATTACHE AVEC DU SPARADRAP ! DU SPARADRAP QUOI MERDE !

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

Interview de Sophie Charlotte :

- Ouais, j'ai un grand rôle, sans me vanter je pense avoir un oscar … Vous voulez peut-être un autographe ?

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-ma!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-ma!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

Intervention de Kellan qui vient voir l'auteur du scénario avec une lueur de détermination dans son regard :

- Je voulais savoir … Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui fais le Gay à la fin ?

- Euh …

- Quoi, je n'ai pas la gueule de l'emploi c'est ca ? C'est de la discrimination ! S'insurge-t-il

**Walk walk fashion baby**  
**Work it**  
**Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk walk fashion baby**  
**Work it**  
Move that bitch crazy

Sur le plateau :

Les deux petites vieilles, Janine et Germaine, viennent parler à Charlie, qui se repose entre deux scènes. Elles commencent à lui toucher le bras :

- Oooh, Germaine, ce sont des vrais !

- Et regarde ca Janine ! Du chocolat, s'exclame Germaine en soulevant le T-shirt de Charlie.

Elles laissent leurs gestes un instant, se regardent droit dans les yeux :

- Tu crois …

- Il faut vérifier bien entendu !

Rapidement, la boucle de la ceinture saute, Charlie part en criant : AU VIOL !

Un peu plus loin, Maylis et Alizée regardent la scène en buvant un thé assise sur un canapé, une couverture sur leurs genoux :

- Ah ces petits vieux !

- Ce n'est plus ce que c'était !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

**Walk walk fashion baby**  
**Work it**  
**Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk walk passion baby**  
**Work it**  
**I'm a freak bitch baby**

Scène coupée 5 :

Charlie joue au tennis contre un homme plutôt gras et mauvais joueur, sur de la terre battue.

- Out ! Crie l'adversaire.

- Non, elle est bonne ! Je veux voir la marque ! S'insurge Charlie contre l'homme gras, qui vient de déclarer pour la 5éme fois une balle faute.

- Je viens de dire qu'elle était faute !

- Et c'est un désaccord qui règne sur le terrain numéro 1 où Charlie Bewley rencontre Homme Gras. Charlie conteste la balle pour la cinquième fois consécutive, mais Homme Gras refuse de présenter la marque ! Commente Nelson Montfort. Ah, un joueur est entré sur le court pour montrer la marque … Et oui, c'est Novak Djokovich qui vient prouver la bonne foi de Charlie …

- Euh l'auteur, c'est plus crédible là … Soupire Charlie

- Oh dommage …

**I want your love**  
**And I want your revenge**  
**I want your love**  
**I don't wanna be friends**

À la répétition :

- Charlie !

- Essaye encore Maman, ca doit faire limite cruche

- Vas-y, dit que je suis cruche pendant que tu y es !

- Mais tu l'es ! Au vu de son regard noir, je précise : Dans la fic Maman voyons !

**J'veux ton amour**  
**Et je veux ton revenge**  
**J'veux ton amour**  
**I don't wanna be friends**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**I don't wanna be friends**  
**Caught in a bad romance**  
**I don't wanna be friends**

A l'Eglise : _Peter entre tranquillement dans l'église, suivit de près de Kristen, essoufflée et limite transpirante. _

Je remarque alors qu'Alizée n'est pas là, je fais des signes à Charlie qui comprend aussitôt la situation. Il s'avance avec une allure menaçante vers Kristen et sort un pistolet de sa poche :

- Dis- moi où est Alizée ! Hurle-t-il !

Charlie, toujours sérieux, presse la détente et …

Kristen devient toute pâle tandis que Peter secoue la tête.

- Pas d'inquiétude, c'est un jouet …

Un drapeau sort en même temps qu'une petite détonation : PAN !

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Want your bad romance**  
**Caught in a bad romance**  
**Want your bad romance!**

Interview de l'auteur dans une émission de littérature :

- Alors Naouko, vous avez écrit le livre Trouver l'amour, la vie n'a plus de secret pour vous, ainsi que Trouver l'amour dans la cour de maternelle, le bac à sable n'a plus de secret pour vous! Et Trouver l'amour dans le cimetière, la terre n'a plus de secret pour vous!, des livres orientées pour les femmes qui recherchent l'amour n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, c'est toujours dur de trouver l'homme parfait, j'ai donc lancé quelques pistes : Solidarité Féminine.

- (Rires) Je vois. Je remarque que votre œuvre ne s'arrête pas là.

- En effet, j'ai écrit plusieurs autres ouvrages pour aider à fabriquer un placard, ca s'appelle : Je fabrique le placard. Pour ceux qui aiment les défis, j'ai écrit le tome 2, c'est donc pour enseigner à quelqu'un de fabriquer un placard, je l'ai nommé Tu fabriques le placard. Et pour terminer cette trilogie, j'ai écrit un troisième livre pour découvrir comment votre mari vous trompe avec votre meilleure amie : Qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans le placard ?

- Vous avez également écrit sur la plomberie.

- Oui, c'est surtout pour initier les plus petits, les jeunes aux problèmes de plomberie : Ca s'appelle J'ouvre le robinet.

- Associé à celui-ci il y a également cet autre bouquin

- Oui, on part sur la plongée sous-marine avec Je n'ai pas pu refermer le robinet.

- Et bien merci Naouko pour cette interview ! On passe à la PUB !

Single 

Tout les jeudis à 11h, moi-même, Gue de La quiche et mes invités parlons de ski : Quelle sorte de ski choisir ? Quelle sorte de piste choisir ? Quelle sorte de bottes de ski choisir ? Quelle sorte de cons peut regarder une émission pareille ? Toute ces questions sans réponses tout les jeudis à 11h.

**I want your love and**  
**I want your revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and**  
**All your love is revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**

Scène coupée 6 :

- Tu imagines Peter essayant de joindre Nikki à n'importe quelle heure pour juste entendre sa voix ?

(Bruit de tapage de numéro)

_Pensée de Peter_ :

- Alors je vais lui dire salut Nikki (Tut), quelle belle matinée (tut), il est 7h du matin (tut). Merde il est quand même 7h du matin (tut), j'espère que je ne vais pas la réveiller (tut), Oh putain, si elle me répond (tut) avec une voix endormie je ne sais pas quoi lui faire (tut). Bon je vais raccrocher là (tut), je vais lui dire que ce n'est pas moi (tut), j'espère que je ne vais pas la réveiller (tut)

- Allô ? Dis une vieille voix

Et meeeeeeeeeeeeerde

- Qui est là, demande la vieille voix

- Bonjour Melle, c'est une société disons Gaz de France.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est une simple vérification, je vérifie une simple vérification pour savoir si tout va bien dans vos gaz.

- Je n'ai pas le gaz ici, je n'ai jamais eu le gaz dans ma maison ! Et on n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens à une heure pareille !

- Jesuisvraiment désolé, je…

(tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut). Et merde elle a raccroché. Je soupire. Bon bah … Vu que maintenant elle est réveillée …

(Tapage du numéro)

- Hum hum (préparation de la voix) (tut), Salut Nikki, (tut) Comment vas-tu ? (tut) Comme tu es matinale (tut).

-Allo ?

- Allo Ni..keuf keuf (étouffement)

- Allo ? Allo ?

(tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut). Et merde. Ca c'est le signe de la fin …

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Want your bad romance**  
**Caught in a bad romance**  
**Want your bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Want your bad romance**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-ma!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

**

* * *

**

Quelques chiffres d'une Question de Confiance :

32 Chapitres

Une publication dimanchielle à partir du 28 mars jusqu'au 17 octobre 2010

176 pages Word,

Et j'espère plus de 300 reviews ... Ca ne dépend que de vous :D

Plus de 23 000 visites de France, mais également de Réunion, Australie, Tunisie, Canada, Espagne, Cote d'ivoire, Angleterre, Algérie, Pologne, St Pierre, Polynésie Française et j'en oublies.

* * *

Naouko s'avance vers l'estrade. Elle monte tranquillement les marches, d'un pas tranquille. Une fois devant le pupitre, elle tapote sur le micro :

- Un, deux, un deux, j'aime danser la tectonique sur des chants russes, habillée en Père Noël. Un deux, test micro OK.

Elle sourit face à la foule assise dans des fauteuils confortables.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour (ou bonsoir, tout dépend l'heure ou vous lisez ce passage !). Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui à la cérémonies des oscars... Les heureux vainqueurs sont :

_L'oscar de la Lecture :_

Un oscar attribué à toi, petit lecteur, qui lit ses petites lignes ... Merci pour ton passage :D_  
_

_L'oscar de la Review est attribué à : _

**Rania, Linus56, Sabous2607, sabasbabou, Mayssa, Glougloutine, Amy, Gaelle-51, Nini, Choukchouquette, nathaliemclean, Moinini, Laliie26, Jones17, Bellardtwilight, Mxelle-Da-Costa, Natty Witch, Crazybells, Sand, Bibine et shym86.**

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, d'avoir été honnête, de m'avoir encouragé,... un grand merci !

... La foule applaudit... Nao attend quelques instants et annonce :

_L'oscar de la Review et de la fidélité est attribué à :_

**Cecile82, Emilcho, AnthoniaVolturi et Frout**

Merci de l'avoir soutenue depuis le tout début ! Merci de m'avoir suivit chapitre par chapitre :D

... La foule en délire applaudit ... Nao sourit et fait un signe à la foule pour qu'elle se calme...

_L'oscar de la Review, de la fidelité et de l'humour. _

Et oui mes belles, je ne vous oublie pas ! Oui, vous **Firefly et Bella22 ! **

Merci de m'avoir soutenue, encouragée et m'avoir fait rire ! Que de bons souvenirs, de fous-rires grâce à vous ! Promis, On continue ca sur face ma chère Fire ! Quant à Bella22 : Bon courage pour tes cours ... Allez, je serais capable d'être une nouvelle fic rien que pour rire avec toi :P. Je prendrais des news par MP ! (Si tu as toujours ton mot de passe bien entendu ! MDR).

Et là c'est le délire ... La foule se lève, siffle, frappe du pied ... "Trois Petits Points" scande-t-elle ! Quel hommage !

Après quelques minutes de pure démence, Naouko reprend son discours :

- Oui, un grand merci à vous tous. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager ce rêve que j'ai fait un jour (car oui, c'est fou l'imagination qu'on a pendant la nuit ! MDR). J'ai donc commencé à l'écrire avec tout ce qui compose mon quotidien ... Ou presque ! xD. Mais comme tout le monde, j'ai du me réveiller ... Heureusement pour moi, mon DVD de Twilight 2 n'est pas rayé :P.

J'espère que vous aurez vraiment aimé cette histoire et que, de temps en temps, vous la relirez !

Enfin, j'aimerais faire un hommage très spécial, et remercier une personne très importante : **Lyly7**

**Ma chère Lyly**, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ton écoute, ton soutien, ta correction. Des moments passés avec toi qui reste inoubliables ! Vive les poils de Robert ! MDR ! Effectivement, c'est la fin de la fic, mais pas la fin de notre amitié ! Merci, merci et encore merci ma petite Lyly ! Je t'adore !

La foule se lève et allume un briquet : We're the world, we're the children ...

Je remercie également **Lady GAGA** d'avoir chanté tout au long de la fiction ...

Et bien entendu **Charlie Bewley** d'être ... Bah d'être lui-même !

Vous vous en doutez, je ne peux pas terminer ma fiction sans Pensée du Jour ... Allez ... Je vous la mets à l'anglaise :D

* * *

Thought of the Day : Review is Bewleyful !  



End file.
